Glass hearts
by KittyAteTheCookie
Summary: New feelings will arise as Gaara helps Hinata fight for her love,Sasuke. Will Hinata realize that her true love has been with her all along? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello :D so, this is my first fan fic I've ever written so please bear with me! And yes, its very cliché. I don't expect this to be the greatest thing in the world sooo yeah, reviews would be appreciated :D And, I haven't watched Naruto in the longest (literately) so im sorry if the characters seem OOC,because they probably will.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. **

Ah, time. Over time many things can change and it can change people, and of course this affected this blue-haired Hyuuga. Her short hair had now grown long, long enough to reach the middle of her back, she had physically changed and grown more confident. More importantly she didn't have a crush on Naruto anymore, she now had a new crush. Who? Well who else than the all famous Sasuke Uchiha. Although one thing didn't change (her shyness set aside) her best friend was still Gaara.

Hinata sat in her seat as she gazed over at Sasuke from a far. She felt as if she had now set her standards too high. When she had a crush on Naruto, he seemed more approachable and wasn't as cold as Sasuke,but Sasuke,he's impossible to approach when he's always sourrounded by a swarm of girls with every step he takes.

Not only that, but he's never even once glanced over at Hinata's direction. She truly believes that he had no knowledge of her existence. Everytime she had to nerves to try and walk towards Sasuke she would get bombarded by a swarm of girls, it was like a stampede, she could never get close to him. This was about to change, Hinata now had a new mind set, she would have to fight for his attention. This wouldn't be her usual thoughts but she was tired, tired of always being in the sidelines.

Now it was her turn. It could be he might not even care for her, but it never hurts to try. She felt confident about this. . .of course she would need some help. Who else but her best friend Gaara.

_I'll definitely not give up! _

The bell rang, this meant it was lunch time. Hinata caught up to Gaara to tell him all about her new plan.

"Gaara,wait up"

"Sorry,I didn't want to get trampled by Sasuke's fangirls"

"Oh,right…ah,I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?" Gaara and Hinata set their lunches at the usual spot where they ate lunch, it was a field covered with cherry blossom trees, no one ate there because it was a farther walk than where other people ate their lunch.

"Well. . . I've decided Im-"

"Finally going to make a move on Sasuke?"

"I-uh,how did you know?"

"Hinata. . .you've been telling me the same plan for years,and haven't stuck to it"

"I-its because I was discouraged. . .b-but not anymore! Th-this time for sure"

Gaara sighed, he was all too familiar with this speech.

"And Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Would you care to help me?" Hinata took a bite out of her food as she waited for Gaara's answer.

"No."

"Wh-why not? I need your help,you'll give me courage"

Gaara stared at his untouched lunch until finally he gave in.

"Fine. . .but Hinata. . you won't cry if he doesn't return those feelings, will you?"

"Of course not Gaara! Thank you so much. . . oh, we better leave or we'll be late for class."

Hinata and Gaara stood up and started walking to class, she had the brightest smile on her face, she would finally be able to do it, she would finally be able to get close to Sasuke and its all thanks to Gaara.

"Gaara, I don't know why you bring a lunch everyday if you never eat it. . . "

"Its for decoration."

**Okayy,well that's about it for now, its short because I just want to get some feedback for now. So,I hope it was okay and for those who read it, thank you :D ****See you again soon! Hopefully. . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there, so this is the second chapter, I had a case of writers block so I hope its not too blah, nevertheless grab a snack and enjoy the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

It was a new day, a bright, new, sun shining day! Well, not really, it was pouring rain in Konoha but only seemed bright because Hinata was so happy at the fact that her "plan" would go in motion starting today. Hinata headed out her front gate and began walking to school.

_Oh,Hinata. . .you're actually going to talk to Sasuke today! _ Hinata was thinking to herself, she smiled excitedly just thinking about it.

_But wait. . ._ Hinata began thinking to herself again _What if I chicken out?_

***Somewhere in the background of Hinata***

"Mommy, is that girl talking to her imaginary friends?"

"No hunnyyy,she's just crazy"

***Back with Hinata***

Hinata had just arrived at school, and wouldn't you know it, there he was,Sasuke and all his glory.

"H-he's alone?. . . for once?. . . "

Hinata was dumbstruck, this was the chance she was waiting for.

_I'll definitely not give up!_

"Sas-!" Just then when she began to call out his name he turned his attention to her.

_He's looking at me!_

"uh. . .sauce! . . on my shoe! " Hinata bend down to pretend wipe the "sauce off her shoes" when she looked up he was gone.

"Really?. . . Sasuke was right there. . .why the hell didn't you talk to him?"

"Oh,Gaara,I didn't see you there. . . were you saying something?"

Gaara sighed. "Lets go to class"

In class Hinata ran her usual routine of gazing over at Sasuke from time to time and telling herself that she'll definitely make a move soon.

When the bell rang she got up to go over to Gaara but he did the strangest thing,he got up and went over to Sasuke.

_What is he doing? I-is he actually going to talk to Sasuke?_

Hinata only observed from a far, what could Gaara be up to? She saw when he went up to Sasuke and did one of those homie handshakes, you know, the ones where their hands slide against one another then their knuckles touch, yeah one of those. She noticed them exchanging some words and then some more words, they talked for about 5 mintues until Gaara began to walk away and back to Hinata.

"G-gaara,what was that about?" They began to walk to their usual spot

"Your chance, but you didn't take it. . .again."

"My chance? What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to come up to me and say 'Hi Gaara' then I would say 'Hey,oh Sasuke,this is my single friend Hinata,Hinata this Sasuke' then you would have to say 'Hi Sasuke' and then gradually form a friendship."

"H-how was I supposed to know that?"

"I clearly used my best friend telepathy, but you must have been ignoring me like this morning."

Hinata sighed,would this plan ever go in motion?

* * *

The bell rang to go home and Hinata and Gaara parted ways, she began walking home,disappointed at how the day turned out.

"Hinata!"

Hinata looked behind her to see who had called her name, surprisingly it was Sakura and Ino, which was strange because she's never talked to them. They've exchanged hello's before but they were merely acquaintances The bouncy, pink haired girl skipped along with the eager looking blonde girl as they went up to Hinata.

"Um, h-hello Sakura,h-hello Ino".

"Hinata! We didn't know your friend knew Sasuke" Sakura took over the conversation as Ino just smiled and nodded.

"Hm?. . . o-oh, y-you mean Gaara?"

"Yeah,that's him!"

"I-I suppose they know each other. "

"Oh c'mon Hinata we all saw how they greeted each other, they seemed like best friends! Can you. . .possibly ask Gaara to introduce us to Sasuke? Pleeeeaaassseee?" Ino and Sakura clasped their hands together with the shiniest sparkle in their eyes, but Hinata realized they were only using her to get to talk to Sasuke, and if she said yes then they would be using Gaara. . . she couldn't do that, not to Gaara.

"I-I don't know Sakura. . .G-gaara is tough t-to persuade and-"

"Well thanks anyways." Sakura didn't sound the same anymore, that eagerness in her voice had faded and her face looked dull and angry, Ino sparkle had disappeared and replaced with a bitter tint in her eyes.

_They're leaving. . . of course, they only wanted to talk to Sasuke_

* * *

The next day Hinata arrived to school with her morning mindset, her "I'll talk to Sasuke today" mindset. At the gates of the school there were a crowd of girls, no surprise there, they were following Sasuke of course.

Hinata sighed "Its even more girls than usual. . . "

"Hm. . .they're finally not following me."

Hinata turned to the voice at her side expecting it to be Gaara(wink wink)

"S-s-sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

_No way, Sasuke is here,next to me! How is this possible? Sasuke's here, but the stampede is over there._

Who could it be? Possibly a Sasuke look alike? Who else could be able to have that many girls follow them around? And so the star of the show was able to escape that crowd of girls,he squirmed his way out of there and it wasn't any Sasuke look alike.

"Hina-" was all Gaara could say before he got swallowed by the sea of girls once again, the image was similar to that of a horror movie, the scene where the villain drags the girl into the darkness.

"G-gaara?"

_**And that's a wrap! :D so I hope its not boring, and for those who read it, thank you :D Reviews would be highly appreciated. See you next time! (I sound like a tv show. . .)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back ladies and gents :D Thank you to those who reviewed! Its not many,but it made me so happy! T u T **

**Anyways, don't forget to grab your snack and enjoy the story **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters**

***FF to lunch time!***

"Why are you staring at me like that, Hinata?" Hinata had been staring at Gaara for a while now, she was just so deep in thought, why were all those girls up in his grill? Did he get a new haircut? Did he instantaneously become popular? What could of caused that swarm of girls around him in the morning.

"U-um, sorry Gaara. . . um,Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"In the morning why-"

"They think I'm best friends with Sasuke. . . I talk to him once and they think I'm their ticket to get to know him."

_H-how could so many girls see them talking?_

"It was uncomfortable in there."

"In where?"

"In that crowd of girls. . .it smelled like. . .cheap perfume and Sasuke obsession. . ."

"How is Sasuke obssesion supposed to smell like?"

"It smells like an obsession over Sasuke."

_D-do I smell like Sasuke obsession?_

* * *

Those fangirls were ev-ery-where , although they weren't following Sasuke they followed Gaara. Poor Hinata didn't stand a chance, when they would walk to class the crowd of girls would run up to Gaara and knock the fragile Hyuuga away, she didn't stand a chance, especially not with those aggressive fangirls, they would seriously cut you.

Hinata sighed as she walked away from the crowd of girls that contained Gaara, first they always bothered Sasuke but now they're bothering Gaara and Sasuke is nowhere to be found. Where does he go at lunch? What does he think about? Has he ever had a crush? Does he even like girls? These are the questions that ran through Hinata's mind, she wished she could read his mind and find out what he was thinking about.

Hinata sighed.

"Sasuke. . . "

"What?"

Hinata had been so zoned out she hadn't noticed that Sasuke was walking in front of her the whole time, and he heard her say his name. Hinata was truly embarrassed, her face turned a light red, she couldn't talk to him not now,but she was too nervous to even move.

"Hyuuga?"

"Huh? H-how did you know?" Hinata looked at Sasuke wide-eyed, he actually knew her name, well only her last name but that meant he knew her.

"You have the same eyes as that Neji kid, so I assumed." Sasuke shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and turned around as he walked away, Hinata sighed.

_He only recognized me because of Neji._

***Afterschool***

Hinata wasn't even able to get to say goodbye to Gaara because he was trapped 24/7 which left Hinata alone at all times.

"Hyuuga?" Hinata turned around to see who was calling her.

"S-sasuke?" Hinata was amazed,Sasuke has said her name twice in one day, maybe things were about to get better, maybe things will turn out good after all.

"You walk this way too?"

_S-Sasuke walks this way too? I wonder if we'll start walking together from now on. . . maybe he'll want to.. . o-or maybe he won't. . . maybe he'll think im boring. . ._

"u-um yes"

_C'mon Hinata you have to say something better, I don't want him to think im boring._

"It's a dangerous path to walk alone."

_Oh! This is my chance._

"W-would you rather. . .w-walk it t-together?"

_I said it! _

"Why not"

And so, Sasuke and Hinata walked along the path, in silence of course because Hinata is too shy to talk and Sasuke likes the quiet, so that's that. When Hinata got home she couldn't help but feel accomplished, she walked home. . . with SASUKE. This was her dream and it was slowly coming true, now they're acquaintances and that couldn't make Hinata any happier.

* * *

Walking into the gates of the school Hinata noticed something moving in the bushes

"Gaara? Wh-what are you-"

"Sh,they'll hear you."

"who?" Hinata looked around,confused about what Gaara was talking about.

"Sasuke's _people_"

"You mean the fangirls?"

"Yes. . .i told them time and time again that I don't know Sasuke like they believe I do,but they just won't belive me."

"That reminds me, I -" Hinata got cut off as she felt someone walk up behind her, it was of course,Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey"

_S-sasuke greeted me personally! W-well I think he did. . .he said hey to me personally!_

Hinata was so happy on the inside but looked very shy on the outside.

"H-hello S-sasuke"

_I got to say his name,to him :D_

"Oh,hey Gaara I didn't see you,are you hiding from the crazy mob?" Sasuke asked slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes-" before Gaara could say anything else he was spotted by one of the many crazy girls and all hell went loose. They were completely oblivious to Sasuke being right there before their eyes and focused on Gaara,Hinata couldn't help but realize how desperate Sasuke's fangirls really were,Sasuke was right there but they completely missed him.

"We should go to class" Sasuke said,he had that cool moment where they're not looking at the person but are speaking to them while their hands are In their pockets, the im-so-cool-that-i-don't-have-to-look-at –you- kind of way.

As Hinata and Sasuke walked to class she wondered if they would hang out at lunch,or would it just be after school? What would happen?

She would just have to wait and find out.

**Alright well that's that so I hope it was okay, it might seem slow but it'll pick up,I promise :D if it seems a little blah you can blame that on my writers block D: any who,reviews would be highly appreciated 3 until next time,peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola everybody! :D thanks for the reviews,it means a lot! soooo, here's chapter 4 , I don't know about you guys but to me they seem kinda short. . . but bear with me! I'm currently studying for testing and all that boring stuff so the chapters will be semi-short, anyways enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

It was lunch now (Yay! Lunch time!) Hinata wasn't expecting to eat lunch with Gaara today because lately he's been too busy getting attacked by Sasuke's fangirls, but to her surprise there he was, Gaara was walking up to her, alone?

"Where is everybody?" Hinata said, referring to the fangirls. It was strange that Gaara was actually alone.

"I escaped. . .we haven't hung out lately"

"Im so glad you were able to escape!"

As soon as Gaara and Hinata took their first step you could hear loud, rushing footsteps running in unison.

"Gaara-kun! I found you! I found you!" One crazed fangirl said, she was ahead of everybody else so she was able to speak.

"G-gaara kun? I don't even call you that. . ." Hinata exclaimed.

It wasn't long before Gaara got swooped away by the crazed mob,once again, leaving Hinata all alone. . .again.

Hinata sighed and continued to walk towards her usual lunch eating spot, but wait! There was someone there already, she couldn't make out who it was but it seemed like they were eating their lunch too.

'_Could it be? . . .Sasuke?'_

Hinata gulped, if it was Sasuke what would she do? What would she say?

'_Be prepared. . .'_

"N-naruto?" Hinata was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Sasuke, but also relived. She was a bit saddened that it wasn't Sasuke, she was looking forward to see him and have another conversation with him.

"Oh,hey Hinata! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Naruto shouted excitedly before flashing her one of his famous big smiles that could make anyone happy.

"Hi Naruto" Hinata smiled back, she couldn't help but to smile back, I mean seriously, Naruto's smile is just so contagious!

"Hey! You don't stutter anymore! I guess you must of grown out of it!"

'_Yeah,that's why. . .' (note the sarcasm)_

"Take a seat Hinata, don't be shy!"

"Oh,okay"

Hinata sat next to Naruto and they talked and talked, she couldn't believe that she was talking to the person who she was crushing on, only a couple of years ago. If it would have been this easy in the beginning then it she would of talked to him more often. It seemed a lot easier to talk to Naruto now, she didn't stutter or blush constantly, she could finally talk to him.

***Bell rings***

"I-im late?"

"C'mon Hinata don't be so scared, skip classes with me for today!" Naruto suggested almost jumping in place due to excitement

"N-naruto I can't, father would be angry and-"

"Just today! Pleeeeeeaaaassseee?"

What could it be about Naruto? He just has that ability, the ability where you're unable to say no even if it's the craziest thing, the answer will be yes. This is exactly what Hinata responed. Hinata responded with an "Okay" and then the fun began, or ended. . . you'll see.

"Alright Hinata! Don't worry,it'll be fun!"

Naruto grabbed Hinatas wrist and ran towards the school gate, but they were suddenly stopped by a certain Uchiha.

"S-sasuke?"

Sasuke stood there , arms crossed looking at how Naruto's hand was grabbing Hinata's wrist, unnoticably of course.

"Skipping classes,Hinata?"

"Heh, c'mon Sasuke! It's not like you care, you've skipped classes before" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. Hinata couldn't help but feel like Sasuke was kind of mad at her, but even with that look on Sasuke's face, he still looked handsome. . . that look on his face, the look of a mixture between anger, disappointment, and a bit of sadness, why did it look so familiar?

Sasuke and Naruto began to argue back and forth while Hinata was still trying to remember what that look reminded her of. . .was it her father? No. Then she reliazed, Hinata realized that, that familiar look was Gaara's,there was so many things that reminded her of him, she really did miss him. It's only been days but she did miss his company. On the bright side she was getting closer to Sasuke. Maybe.

* * *

In the end Naruto went to the carnival with Kiba and had a great time, loud person+loud person= extreme fun, and Hinata ended up not skipping classes and went back to class with Sasuke, she was happy with her decision.

"Hinata. Lets walk home together?"

"Y-yes"

That question had made Hinatas day, he WANTED to walk home together, this made her so happy.

"Were you really going to skip the class?"

"U-um,well yes. . .Naruto's a nice guy-"

"You shouldn't"

Hinata looked down a bit, saddened at the fact that Sasuke seemed mad again.

"You should skip classes with me, not Naruto. . . "

Hinata was shocked, what was this? She was in so much shock she hadn't noticed that she had stopped walking completely and was staring at Sasuke wide eyed.

"Uh,Hinata?" Sasuke observed her face and inched closer to her until his face was only inches away from hers,the action made Hinata blush beet red.

"Wh-wha!" Hinata stumbled back and covered her face to try and hide her noticeable blush that had spread across her face, this made Sasuke chuckle slowly turning into a cute laugh.

_I . . .made Sasuke. . . laugh. He has the sweetest laugh. . ._

Sasuke's laugh had made a smile appear on her face, she was happy, a perfect end to a perfect day.

***Gaara's POV***

Little did Hinata and Sasuke know that Gaara had been secretly following from behind the trees. It's not like he wanted to but he was just hiding from the fangirls, while he was hiding he heard a familiar voice when he turned he noticed it was Sasuke, and Hinata was with him. He saw the whole thing, when Sasuke made Hinata blush and she freaked out trying to cover it. He was happy for her, he truly was. . . but what was this feeling? Gaara sat on the grass leaning against the tree.

"Im glad she's happy."

**Well,that's all folks! *theme music***

**Uhm. . . anyways,it'll get better, I double promise, once again please bear with me! :D**

**Reviews would be highly appreciated! 33 Until next time,see ya! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody! :D so this is chapter 5 and I hope its to your liking! Don't forget to review to let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it! I wanted to thank **_**Hyuga09**_** and **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_** for reviewing all my chapters! :D You guys are awe-some! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters **

* * *

Hinata felt closer to Sasuke now, ever since Gaara had been abducted by the fangirls she's been able to talk and hang out with Sasuke more, she couldn't believe how senseless the fangirls could be, they've been so busy following Gaara around that they hadn't noticed that Sasuke has been alone for days now, they had all these oppurtunies but never took it because they believed the most important thing was to get Gaara to introduce them. Oh well.

Hinata was happily walking to school when she heard a rustling in the bushes, she ignored it at first but it seemed as if the rustling was following her.

"Pst,Hinata" the words came in a whisper, this frightened her a bit but she made sure they couldn't see it, who was in the bushes and how did they know her name?

"Wh-who's there?"

"C'mon Hinata, lets go."

The words kept coming in a whisper, anyone who hides in the bushes and trys to lure you in must be a bad guy,right? Hinata used her trembling hands to take out her pepper spray out that she kept in her backpack in case of emergencies.

'_You're brave, you're not scared. . . well, maybe I am a little scared *gulp*'_

She waited patiently, focusing on the bushes,she was scared to move but she didn't want to get attacked. Before she could even spray it a hand came out from the bushes, grabbing Hinata and pulling her inside. She tried to scream but her yells became muffled behind the hand that was covering her mouth.

"Shh,Hinata, its just me." Hinata stopped her yelling and raised an eyebrow, the voice was no longer in a whisper and sounded very familiar. She turned her head to find out if she was right about who she thought it was. She looked at him and you could hear a muffled laugh behind the hand that was covering her mouth, she took his hand and took it off of her.

"Gaara, you scared me! Why were you hiding? Why were you whispering? Most importantly, why aren't you at school?. . . oh no! im not at school either!"

"Calm down , I think its obvious why I was hiding, I was whispering because I didn't want _them_ to hear me, and we're not at school because you're going to skip school with me."

"I-I can't, you know how father gets!"

"You still owe me."

"Owe you? From what?" Hinata tried to sound as clueless as possible, she knew what he was talking about but she didn't want to make it seem obvious.

"Remember when you were 12 and you hit puberty? Remember how shy you were because your breasts had gotten bigger than every other girl? . . .and remember how hot it was that day? You wanted to go to the local pool because the temperature was unbearable and I agreed to go with you because you didn't want to go alone, you took your swimsuit that you believed still fit you but you didn't find out that it didn't fit you until we were already at the pool, I remember how embarrassed you were because your top fit you small but you wanted to go inside the pool anyways and-"

"Okay, okay! I-ill skip school with you. . ."

"You make it sound like a punishment." Gaara smirked and ruffled her hair.

* * *

***At school* *Sasuke's POV***

'_Damn you Gaara. . .you had to be absent.'_

Gaara wasn't there which meant the fangirls weren't preoccupied with him, and since Gaara wasn't there to pester they came back to their main goal,Sasuke. Sasuke was covered with fangirls, it seemed like more than before, the fanclub just got bigger and bigger. Sasuke had gotten so used to being left alone and being able to breath but now they're back and he misses the freedom he once had.

"Sasuke-kun! we should go eat lunch together!"

"Sasuke-kun! Can I touch your hair?"

"Sasuke-kun! Can I hold your hand?"

"Sasuke-kun! Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Sasuke-kun! Can I draw you naked!

"Sasuke-kun! you should take your shirt off!"

All these girls were really starting to annoy him, and more than usual. Probably because he had gotten used to talking to a girl who wasn't insanely obsessed with him. He wondered if he would even be able to walk with Hinata today. He didn't like her, but he didn't hate her either, she was just good company.

'_Geez these girls are annoying. . .I wonder if Hinata is here. . .she's grown on me.'_

* * *

Walking to his first class he noticed Hinata wasn't there, this was strange because she's never missed school before, and Gaara wasn't here either. He couldn't help but wonder where she was even though she's just "company" deep down he knew he actually missed her, and the day was only beginning.

'_Where could she be? Could she have gone somewhere with Gaara?'_

* * *

After class Sasuke was able to sneak away from his fanclub and noticed that one particular fangirl was separated from the rest of the group.

'_Damn, what was her name again? Was it Ino? No, that's the blonde girl. . .who's Ino again? Anyways,whats her name? Bubbles? Buttercup? Blossom? Damn. . .oh,right. Her name is Sakura? I'll just go with Sakura.'_

"Sakura right?"

"*gasp* S-sasuke-kun! Yes, my name is Sakura! Did you want to hang out? Do you need something?"

"Just a question."

"Mhm,mhm,what is it?" Sakura clasped her hands together, she couldn't belive it, the excitement was unbearable she felt like she was about to burst with happiness.

"You're Hinata's friend right?"

"Oh. . .i don't know, i know who she is but I don't really talk to her, she hangs with Gaara all the time and she's kinda boring. . .her fashion sense isn't that great either. . .she's smart though so she's a great person to copy work of off! She needs a tan and-"

"You sound jealous. . .though I don't blame you, you're nothing compared to Hinata. "

He didn't know why but Sakura's insults towards Hinata made him. . . angry. He walked away with his hands in his pockets leaving Sakura in a shocked state.

* * *

***Back with Hinata and Gaara* *Back to Hinata's POV***

'_Why did Gaara bring me to the lake? I haven't been here in years. . .all the memories are flooding back'_

"Gaara, I can't believe you remember the path to get to the lake!"

"I still go here on my own sometimes."

"W-without me?" She pouted a little, this lake was like their own personal haven where they would play when they were kids to get away from the stress. Being a Hyuga the stress had began since a young age and Gaara and Hinata would go to the lake to relax,have fun, or cry, Hinata was the one who mostly cried.

Gaara smirked, he could tell she was a bit hurt but this meant she cared.

*Splash!*

Gaara wiped the water that had been splashed at his face.

"Why did-"

"That's for coming here without me." Hinata stuck her tongue out at Gaara, he deserved the water in his face!

Gaara laughed, a low husky laugh.

"If it's a war you want. . ."

* * *

**Sooooo,yeah :P The next chapter will be a continuation to this, Gaara and Hinata's ditching day,basically. So yeah, I hope it was okay and until next time, bye bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello one and all! :D Sorry I haven't updated in forever! You know school,its keeps me so busy -_-; Anyways here's chapter 6, this was really difficult because im battling with my writers block (lol) so yeah, anyways. . . enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

It was a water war, Hinata was splashing Gaara and Gaara was doing the same, they were playing like 7 year olds. Actually, the last time they had played like this was when they were 7. All those feelings of troubles going away came rushing back, Hinata felt content.

'_Gaara, I haven't seen you splash water since you were seven. Hehe'_

Hinata smiled to herself, she was so out of it and deep in her thoughts, Gaara took advantage of this and decided to splash water at her face.

"G-gaara! I was reminiscing! "

"About us?" Gaara questioned splashing some more water towards her.

"How did you know?"

"You're easy to read. . ."

After their long war against each other they had become soaked with water, Hinata couldn't go back home with her clothes soaked, they would dry in time she had become nervous and jittery thinking about a solution, what would be the excuse she would give her father.

* * *

"What are you so nervous about? It's still early, your clothes will dry on time."

Hinata snapped back to reality hearing the sound of Gaara's voice, she turned towards him to reply his question.

"Gaara, I- OH MY GOSH,GAARA! HAVE SOME DECENCY AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Hinata blushed beet red quickly covering her eyes and turning around.

"Im wearing boxers. . ." Gaara commented, confused about why Hinata had become so flushed, when they were young they would always take off their clothes in order to dry them.

"G-gaara, we're not seven! . . . plus. . . your boxers are white. . .i can see right through them. . ."

"I guess you can. . .just hang your clothes over there next to mine."

"I-i-i"

"You don't want to show up to your house all soaked do you? Hurry and hang them before the sun goes down, or they'll never dry."

'_Agh, he's right! I hate when he's right. . .my clothes will never dry if I don't hang them. . .okay, I know what ill do. . .i'll hang the clothes next to Gaara's without having to look at Gaara!'_

Hinata mentally high fived herself at her "brilliant plan", she slowly walked backwards taking one step a time facing herself away from Gaara. Gaara watched observing what kind of plan Hinata had thought up. Hinata knew the clothes were hanging on the tree behind her, she had calculated the steps and decided that it would take approximately 10 steps to get to the tree.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

'_This is where the tree should be!'_

With quivering fingers she began to take off the shirt that had clung to her petite body.

"Hinata. . . what are you doing?"

Gaara's voice was so close, practically behind her, this made her actions stop. She had calculated the tree to be behind her, but what if she had calculated wrong? She looked up , her eyes meeting a pair of sea foam eyes staring back at her, a heavy blush traveled across her face and became more severe the longer she looked into them.

"G-gaara. . .you're not the tree. . ."

**::Gaara's POV::**

It took all his will power to look away from those hypnotic lavender eyes that belonged to his best friend, she looked so cute blushing like that. What was this exactly? All these thoughts about his best friend that had been recently occurring, up to now, he has only seen her as his best friend, but now his perspective has changed.

'_Her face looks so soft. . . what is this? What am I thinking? This is Hinata. . . just Hinata.'_

He cleared his throat and began walking away leaving Hinata and her beet red face.(lol)

"Hurry up and hang your clothes, I won't look."

Gaara disappeared into the bushes, he had to get his thoughts together, what's going on with his thoughts?

* * *

**::Back to Hinata's POV::**

Their clothes had dried rapidly thanks to the hot sun; it was only 3:00 pm which meant they had plenty of time to catch up on their friendship. They had decided to go to the cherry blossom park. (Yes, what a beautiful romantic place :D I just created a cherry blossom park! ) Unfortunately the gates were closed; apparently someone had closed the park for the day in order for a person to propose to his girlfriend in private. At least that's what the sign said. (Yes, the sign really said that) But the little daredevil, Gaara suggested they climb over the gate, of course our little Hyuuga refused, but Gaara always knew how to make her give in, he was so persuasive.

Once inside the park Hinata stared at the cherry blossoms in awe. They were so beautiful! They decided to sit under a beautiful white cherry blossom tree, they sat there talking to one another watching as the petals fell silently to the ground.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, I haven't been able to talk to you in so long that I haven't been able to tell you about what's been happening with Sasuke!"

There was a feeling in Gaara's heart, a feeling that he had never experienced before, it was like a tug at his heart.

"Well go on, tell me."

Hinata blushed, she smiled as she talked, like a child with a crush.

"We've gotten a lot closer lately, he walks me home after school now, and lately since you've been gone he's kept me company at lunch. . .he's really interesting to talk to, I feel like I've been missing out all these years without Sasuke. . .I think. . .i think I'm finally getting somewhere."

Hinata smiled, one of those smiles so radiant that almost make you want to cry because of how beautiful it was. Not sure if those exist, but Hinata was the first one to have one of those. Her face lit up with enthusiasm, you could tell she was happy at the progess that she had made with Sasuke.

"Is that so?. . .I suppose you don't need my help anymore with Sasuke right?"

"N-no! I still need you Gaara!"

If helping her with Sasuke made her say those words and smile that radiant smile then maybe it was worth helping her. Plus, it's not like he had feelings for her, not that he knew of.

"Fine, I'll help"

Hinata smiled.

'_Gaara, what are you thinking about? Why do you look so unsure?'_

"Hinata, it's getting late, you should go home."

"Ah! You're right, I'll see you tomorrow at school Gaara! . . .well, maybe. . .Goodbye!"

Gaara watch as Hinata swiftly climbed over the fence and ran towards the darkness to her home, soon she was out of sight. He watched as another petal silently fell to the floor.

"What now?" He sighed.

**Done, and done! I think I've made this promise before but I'll say it again, I promise It will get better, im at war with my brain so yeah :P So I hope some of you enjoyed it, if you did please, please,please don't forget to review! I would highly appreciate it! :D Review and you'll get a virtual cookie! - u - Anyways, till next time, bye bye! **


	7. Special Chapter 7

**A****/N: Heey, so im just letting you guys know this is considered chapter 7 even though it has a different chapter title This idea popped into my head so I was like, "Why not?" So I typed it up :D So, sit back and enjoy the show! Um, story :P And also thank you to everybody who has been reviewing my story, you guys are the best! :D (whoo!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except the plot of this story.**

* * *

_**::Hinata and the Seven. . . dwarfs?:: **_

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, she stretched as she sat up from her bed, or what she believed was her bed at the moment. Suddenly realizing where she was she looked around, Hinata rubbed her eyes confused about what was going on.

"Where am I?"

She patted what she had believed was her bed, she looked down to find she wasn't sleeping on her bed but on grass.

"Where am I? This isn't my room!"

She was in a forest, the spot she sat in was a little field surrounded by trees, the grass was soft and the healthiest looking green flowers beautifully bloomed in the grass, as beautiful as it all was, Hinata was still confused, where was she? And how did she get here?

"Is this a joke. . .? Could I have possibly been kidnapped?"

She wanted to panic, how could she have gotten in a forest? But she kept her emotions under control.

"Okay. . .first, I need to get out of here. . ."

Hinata stood up, she thought for a second deciding which direction to go, this forest didn't look familiar at all, it was almost as if she was in a different world.

"Maybe this way. . . ? . . .No,no, that doesn't seem right. . . Maybe this way. . . ? *sigh* I need help. . . what- what am I wearing?"

Hinata hadn't noticed that she was wearing a long dress that reached just above her ankles, the dress was a silky lavender with white lace trim on the bottom, it had a sweet heart neckline with lace on that too, the sleeves were short and puffy with a small silky ribbon that hung on either side of the sleeves. It was fairly plain but she made it look extravagant, it completely complemented ever feature of her face and body.

' _Does this mean. . . someone. . .changed me?'_

"Pst, Snow white! Snow white, follow me!"

Hinata looked around for the voice she had just heard, she was sure it wasn't for her but maybe the person could help her find her way out.

"Over here Snow White! Over here!"

"Snow White. . . ? Isn't she from a fairy tale?"

"Haha,no ! That's you!"

The spikey haired boy stepped out from the shadow and into the light, who could it possibly be?

"N-naruto?"

"Hey! How did you end up here? You should be back with us in the cottage!" he smiled, a big radiant smile.

"Us? In the cottage?" Hinata didn't mean to sound clueless but she was in fact. . .clueless.

"Heh, just follow me, you must have hit your head or something."

Naruto led Hinata through the forest, it seemed he was familiar with where to go.

"Here it is!" Naruto pointed to the medium sized cottage in the middle of the radiant forest.

"Why is there a house in the middle of the forest?"

"Not a house, a cottage, this is where we live, remember?"

Hinata blushed at the comment, "where we live", what was going on, she had never been so confused.

"U-um, N-naruto? Since when have you lived in a cottage. . . ? In the middle of the forest?"

"Well, this is where we've lived for millions of years! We are dwarfs remember? Excluding you of course" He smiled.

"D-dwarfs?" Hinata looked up at Naruto.

'_This is considered a dwarf? H-he's taller than me.'_

"Mhm, can't you tell?"

"I wouldn't have guessed. . ." Hinata continued to look up at him.

* * *

Inside the cottage everything seemed miniature, the beds looked too small for Naruto to sleep in. She noticed named were engraved on all seven beds that were spread in one room. They read, _**"Naruto. . .Kiba. . .Shino. . . Lee. . .Neji. . .Kankuro. . .Shikamaru"**_

"They all live here?" Hinata asked sounded more confused than ever.

"Yeah! And so do you!"

Hinata was just plain out confused at this point, everything that was happening wasn't making sense anymore.

"Hey! Snow White is back!"

One by one she noticed all the boys who's name were engraved on the beds coming into the cottage in a straight line.

"I-im no Snow White."

'_What are they talking about? Snow white is a fairy tale!'_

"Hey Snow, are you alright? Have you forgotten who you are or something?" Kiba asked while tapping Hinata's forehead.

"N-no, I know who I am, im Hinata."

The boys all talked amongst each other, whispering words about who Hinata was, apparently Hinata wasn't even a real person. After about 2 hours of the boys trying to convince Hinata that she was Snow White she have had enough.

"*sigh* Im going to go take a walk."

"Wait Snow, you can't go out there by yourself! The evil queen will be looking for you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Evil queen?"

'_That's right. . .in the story there's an evil queen, I wonder who it could be.. . Does this mean im going to die?'_

"Yes, she's been looking for you, so you should stay here you'll be safe." Everyone nodded agreeing with what Naruto had said.

'_Will I also find my prince. . .? '_

"Don't worry,I'll be okay,trust me." Hinata smiled, the kind of smile where you just have to agree with whatever is being said because it was just so radiant.

"Okay." They all said in unison, I suppose her smile was just that convincing.

* * *

It wasn't really that the guys were annoying her, because they really weren't annoying her but she wanted to find out where she was. She was really deep into the forest now, she knew because the trees were no longer living, they were all dead and no animals were in sight. There was no sign of the sun, only a small ray of sunlight that would shine through all the dead trees.

'_I think im lost. . . '_

"Snow Whiiiiitttte,Snow Whiiiiiitttte,do you believe you're the fairest of them all?" whispered an eerie voice that traveled throught the forest. This frightened Hinata, although she knew she wasn't Snow White everyone believed she was which meant the eerie voice must be talking about her.

"I should be the fairest of them all, me and only me. . ." the voice continued to whisper.

Hinata began to fast walk back from where she came from but she only seemed to get more and more lost, she thought all hope was lost until she bumped into someone.

"Oh,im sorry maiden." The man helped Hinata up, you couldn't see his face because it was hidden in the shadows. She was frightened, she was unsure whether this stranger was a good guy or a bad guy.

"I-its okay."

"Do you know someone by the name Snow White?"

"U-um. . .wh-why?"

"I was sent here by the queen to kill her. . ."

Hinata froze with fear, what was she to do now? If she ran he would know, if he told him, he would know, she was at a dead end.

". . .but im not going to kill her, I want to help her escape from the queen."

"Help her escape? Really?"

"Yes, she helped me once when I needed help, there is no way I could kill her. . . you're Snow White aren't you?"

'_H-how did he know?'_

"U-um, I-"

"You don't have to lie, follow me snow white I know somewhere where you will be save."

The stranger finally stepped into the light, it was a handsome face, the face of a prince.

"S-sasuke? Y-your my prince?" A light blush fell across Hinata's face.

"Huh? Prince? Im just a bounty hunter who was sent to kill you by the queen."

"What? Then who-"

"No time to talk, I need to help you find somewhere safe." Sasuke began leading Hinata somewhere in the woods.

"But wait, I already have somewhere safe to stay, with the seven um, dwarfs."

Sasuke stopped.

"You already found somewhere safe to stay?"

"Yes." She nodded

"Damn, I came in too late in the story. . .well go there okay? Stay away from the queen."

And just like that he was gone, Sasuke had disappeared like a ghost.

"I don't even know which way to go. . . *sigh* Darn, Sasuke wasn't my prince. . ."

Hinata continued to walk through the forest, she felt she was getting closer to the cottage now, or so she thought.

"Snow White. . . I finally found you. . ."

Hinata was startled by the voice that appeared behind her.

"S-Sakura?"

'_Could she be the evil queen?'_

"Don't look so scared Snow White, I heard you're trying to find your way back to the cottage."

'_I never said that out loud'_

"I am."

"Well, Im here to help you, of course. Here we can't run on an empty stomach. I brought you an apple. . .here take it!"

'_In the story, Snow White takes a bite of the poisoned apple and dies. . .maybe she is the evil queen!'_

"Take a bite snow! We must hurry and eat! Or you can have this snickers, it'll satisy your hunger!"

'_No snickers in the fairy tale. . .i guess I should just eat the snickers.'_

Hinata decided to eat the Snickers unaware that it was the wrong decision, within the first bite the poison had sunk in and Hinata had fallen to the floor.

"Bwahahahaha! I did it! Now I am the fairest of them all! . . . .oh. . . .I was supposed to poison Snow White in her cottage so the dwarfs could find her, not in the middle of the forest. . . *sigh* I guess I need to take her over there" Sakura called one of her many accomplices to carry Hinata to the cottage.

* * *

It wasn't until 3 hours later when the seven dwarfs came back from work and found Hinata passed out on the floor.

"Snow White!" Naruto ran to her side, tears rolling down his face, her face was lifeless but as beautiful as ever.

"She's. . .she's dead." Neji announced feeling no pulse on Hinata's wrist.

Tears rolled down everone's faces, their friend has now passed.

Hinata awoke, she was in a glass coffin surrounded by gorgeous flowers all around the coffin. She was holding some vibrant blue flowers.

'_Wh-why am I in a coffin?'_

She looked around her, all seven guys were there, tears rolling down their faces, she was confused, couldn't she see that she's awake now.

"H-hey you guys, don't cry. . .im awake,see?"

They couldn't hear her, they only continue to cry.

"I can't believe she's dead." Naruto sniffled

"I-im not dead, i-im awake, Naruto!" As much as Hinata spoke up, they just didn't hear her.

'_Im stuck here forever. . . '_

Just then a miraculous light appeared from within the trees, through the light a stranger came riding in on his black horse. The seven boys looked at the stranger.

"Are you here to help our friend?" Naruto asked the stranger.

"Yes." The stranger replied getting off his horse and began walking towards Hinata. The seven guys lifted the glass top off the coffin. The stranger stood next to Hinata staring sadly at her.

'_G-gaara? H-he's my prince!'_

"W-wait! Im awake! I never died! Can't you guys hear me!"

No, they couldn't,who knows why but they couldn't hear her.

"Okay stranger, only true loves kiss will awaken her. . .you can try." Naruto commented.

Gaara nodded and lovingly placed his hand on Hinata's cheek, he slowly bend down inching closer and closer to Hinata's face.

'_I-is this even reality anymore? What is Gaara doing! T-true loves first kiss?'_

And just like that, Gaara had placed a loving kiss on Hinata's lips, she blushed the deepest red and as much as she didn't want to, she enjoyed it.

"It worked! Snow White is awake! Stranger, you're Hinata's true love!"

'_G-gaara is my true love. . .?_"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Ah!" Hinata awoke to her alarm blaring right next to her ear. She sat up looking around like a paranoid person. She sighed a breath of relieve.

"Im home! Oh thank goodness,im home. . . it was just a dream? It felt so real. . . im so happy it was just a dream . . ."

Hinata blushed remembering about the kiss that had occurred in her dream.

"Gaara, my true love. . .? Hehe, dreams are weird."

Hinata got out bed to start her day in reality.

* * *

**Cut! That's a wrap people, you all did great! :D lol, so I hope you enjoyed Hinata's dream, I hope it wasn't confusing or boring D: I tried to make it as less ****boring as possible so yeah I hope you enjoyed this special chapter,there might even be more special chapters in the future ;D Any ideas? Feel free to tell me! :D Lol anyways, reviews would be highly appreciated, this time if you review you get a virtual cupcake! :D Until next time, peace! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody! Im back (if anyones noticed. . . *crickets* lol :D) my computer was basically dead,but now its fixed! Yay! Anyways its finally summer vacation but I feel like its going by so fast D: enough about that,im going to try updating this story more to make up for lost time so I'll try my hardest I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. I admit this chapter is going to be a bit boring (depending on how much you can take) so please bear with this chapter gracias!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

Going to school had become more enjoyable for Hinata ever since she started talking to Sasuke, she had to admit though,she was really starting to miss Gaara,but she could never reach him with the fangirls always surrounding him.

Hinata sighed.

"Oh,Gaara. . ."

"What about Gaara?"

"S-sasuke!"

Hinata was so deep in thought,yet again,that she hadn't noticed Sasuke walking next to her.

"So,what about Gaara?"

"Oh,n-nothing"

* * *

**::At class::**

"Okay class,I've decided last minute that im going to give you an assignment."

The whole class groaned in disapproval.

"Oh be quiet. . .anyway! I know this isn't an acting class,but I decided to make it one! Just for this assignment."

The class began whispering to one another, they had no idea where the teacher was going with this or what he was planning to do.

"Your assignment is to create a play! The play must be well thought out and must catch my attention! You will be paired up in groups of four. . .no three,and it must be written,typed and then re-typed,and after that typed again as its final draft. Your characters must have costumes and the play must be original! Or cliché,I don't care as long as its good! The drafts must contain illustrations from scenes that go on in the play,I'll carefully be watching if you miss to pose like the illustration on the page! They must be well drawn or else! And. . .it's due in three days."

"THREE DAYS!"

The class was an uproar, it was unfair how little time was given for the assignment that sounded like it would take forever.

"Hey teacher! Are you crazy! We can't finish this in three days!"

Naruto exclaimed from his seat all the way in the back.

"Of course you can! There's three people in a group so you'll receive THREE days! Make it work! I don't care if you guys don't sleep for three days or live together for three days,just get it done in three days! I'll accept no late work! Who ever fails to complete this assignment will receive a FAIL for the semester."

Of course it was only normal for the class to be in a fit of rage! Wouldn't you find it unfair?

"One more thing class, the theme of the play must be love! It better be good!"

"Ack! Why love? Can't we do an action play or something? " Kiba commented.

"No! the theme is love and that's final! . . . ,and I'll assign partners tomorrow."

"What? That's not fair ms! Just give us our groups now so we can get started!" Ino exclaimed, almost demanding for the team to be given.

"Nope,I wanna see you all squirm! . .heeeeeee " The teacher smirked.

Naruto rose from his seat looking like one of those hero's who stands up for someones rights.

"THIS IS BULL-" the bell rang.

"Bye class!" The teacher smiled, an almost too friendly smile.

Hinata thought this whole thing was kind of did the teacher want the class to create a play? Who was she going to get as partners? Will they be lazy? So many questions ran through her mind. Our little Hinata was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she was about to get trampled by a crowd of fangirls. Just before she could get trampled she felt an arm pull her, and pulled her to her safety. Hinata blinked looking back the the crowd of girls realizing she had almost gotten trampled.

'_I guess someone saved me. . .'_

"S-sasuke?" Hinata took a step back.

'_I really need to stop acting so surprised!'_

"U-um,th-thanks for basically. . .saving my life." Hinata looked down trying to hide the small blush that appeared across her face.

"No problem." Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

**::Lunch::**

Lunch with Sasuke began to feel like the new routine now,Sasuke and Hinata would eat lunch together just like she used to with Gaara, except Gaara was too preoccupied being followed around by clueless fangirls who couldn't get a clue. Although, Hinata did enjoy the conversations she had with Sasuke, and even though there was silence sometimes,it wasn't the awkward silence that makes you want to strangle somebody (or maybe that's just me) but rather, it was a comfortable silence that could linger on for hours and never become awkward.

* * *

**::Afterschool::**

After school had already been a routine for while, Hinata and Sasuke would always go walking together since they went the same direction, she truly felt like she was getting closer to Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

"Um,y-yeah?"

"Don't you miss Gaara?"

'_Do I miss Gaara?. . .of course I miss him,but why was he asking me?'_

"u-um, o-of course I do. . ."

"Heh, I find it amusing how the girls keep following Gaara around ever though they're getting no where."

'_That's true, can't they see by now that Gaara obviously doesn't know Gaara the way they thought he did'_

"I guess you're the only fangirl I have now."

"F-f-f-fangirl?"

'_S-sasuke just called me a fangirl? No way,im no fangirl. . . or. . . maybe he's right. . .maybe I am just another fangirl, I mean, I do also like Sasuke. . .'_

"You have a crush on me don't you?"

'_C-could it really be that obvious?'_

"C-c-crush? O-of course not,Sasuke."

"Well, its okay, you're the only fangirl who I don't mind being around. . .well,see you."

Sasuke smiled, it was sort of like a childish smirk, Hinata couldn't help but stared, he was so cute.

'_Wait. . .does that smirk mean he was joking or did he really know about my crush on him. . ?'_

Hinata sighed.

* * *

**Yay! Congratulations! You have made it through yet another one of my chapters :D Sorry for not having Gaara in this chapter but you'll be seeing more of him in the next chapter :D So,I hope you enjoyed this, please don't forget to review! :D it would be highly appreciated! Byee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody :D first of all, I wanted to thank everybody who commented on my last chapter :D you guys are b-e-a-utiful! :D Secondly, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it,its going to be part 1 of day 1 of the 3 days that the teams have to work together to make the play,enjoy! :D Roll the film! (n_n) ~3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

**/ Day One,Part one: It begins. . . /**

"Okay class,it's the time you've been waiting for, I will now announce the teams! If you don't like your teams or complain about the people in your teams then you will AU-TO-MATICALLY get a fail! Now. . . let's begin."

The room shushes anticipating the teams.

"Team wallscratcher will be-"

"Wait. . ." someone from the class began to speak. "Why are you giving us weird names?"

"Because im the teacher,bro! If you got a problem,too bad! . . . .Anyways. . .team wallscratcher will be Kiba, Naruto and Sakura."

You could hear Kiba and Naruto groaning at the fact that they were being paired up with Sakura.

"Inuzuka,Uzumaki! I said no complaining! This is your warning!"

Both Naruto and Kiba had that "oh shit" expression on their face. (Lol,that's a pretty funny face)

"Uhm,lets continue. . .team pillowcase will be. . .Shino, Ino, and that random kid over there. Team fluffybuns will be. . .Shikamaru,Chojii, and that guy who wears boxes as hats. Lets see. . .team emo corner will be. . .Hinata,Gaara,and Sasuke." (I think you saw that one coming :P )

Hinata stopped listening after she heard who her team was.

'_What! I'm paired up with both of them?. . .Yay! I'm so happy! . . .wait,team emo corner? Why do I feel that name was chosen on purpose?'_

Hinata looked over at Gaara to see if he looked back at her, and surprisingly,he did. She decided to try out the "best friend telepathy" that Gaara claimed he had.

'_Okay Gaara,lets see if you can hear me. . .if you can then meet me after school in between the little bunch of trees so we can talk about the project, try to get away from the fangirls. . .oh, and I've always loved your eyes.'_

Hinata giggled to herself before looking back at the teacher.

"Its not like he can hear me anyways" she smiled.

* * *

**:: Afterschool::**

Sasuke and Hinata were outside the school waiting in the crowd of trees to try and look for Gaara in case he passed by. Hinata knew Gaara can't read minds so she knew he wouldn't know they were in there.

"Gaara's here." Sasuke said suddenly.

"What?" Hinata couldn't believe it, Gaara was there, but how did he know?

"G-gaara, How did you know-"

"You used it, the best friend telepathy." Gaara replied in a tone that sounded like it wasn't unusual to somehow be able to read your friends mind when they address you.

"B-but,its not even rea-"

"Hinata. . . I've always loved your eyes too."

Hinata couldn't help the blush that spread rapidly across her face, she was so embarrassed at the fact that he actually heard her somehow. Sasuke had no clue to what was going on, so he decided to start on the topic that they originally had to talk about-the project.

"Uhm, we need to start on the project today, our demented teacher only gave us three days to finish, today, being Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, which means either we don't sleep and split up work in three ways or-" he paused, he was dreading to say the next words, but he said it. "Or, we stay over somebody's house."

They all stood silent for a second before Gaara finally spoke.

"It would be difficult for the three of us to work separately because we will never be able to decide on the details."

Hinata nodded.

"I agree with Gaara. . .but, my father doesn't approve of boys staying over at our house. . .although, he does let me stay over Gaara's house, but that's because he believes Gaara likes guys."

"Alright Uchiha, then I suppose you could stay-what? Your dad thinks I like guys?"

Hinata nodded. You could tell Sasuke was trying hard not to laugh, but he kept his composure, being Sasuke and all, he had that ability. Gaara felt quiet offended.

"Now that I know that about you Gaara, im not sure I would be safe staying at your home."Sasuke said all calmly and cool-like but on the inside he was laughing. Hinata giggled.

"Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha."

Hinata giggled once again, having both Gaara and Sasuke with her made her feel giggly. You know that feeling when you're so happy that you feel you can laugh at anything and everything? Well, that's the feeling Hinata was experiencing .

"Since it seems there no other choice-we stay at Gaara's house." Sasuke said, he didn't sound very happy about it, but they had very little choices so,the decision was to stay at Gaara's house.

Gaara's face stayed emotionless,but Hinata knew he was cussing on the inside, he didn't really enjoy people who he barely knew stay at his house,would you?

"Follow me." Gaara said before walking away.

* * *

**::Gaara's house::**

"Is that Hinata?" It didn't even take a second for Gaara to open the door before Kankuro ran to the door.

"I haven't seen you in years! Heh, the years have been good to you."

'_wh-what does that mean?'_

Hinata blushed while Gaara glared at Kankuro and Sasukes stayed expressionless.

"They have to stay over for three days, no more no less." Gaara told his older brother.

"Alright! She can stay in my room lil' bro, wouldn't you like that,Hinata?"

Everyone turned their attention on Hinata, Gaara didn't say a thing, he was curious to what Hinata had to say.

'_Wh-what am I supposed to say? What do I say? I-is he kidding o-or is he being serious?'_

It was in Hinata's nature to turn beat red, especially with all eyes on her.

"I-I,u-um. . .i-"

"She'll be staying in my room, its not like any of us are going to be doing any sleeping anyways." Gaara sighed.

"Hahaha,nice, I didn't know you went both ways Gaara." Kankuro laughed with himself as he walked upstairs until he was out of sight.

"Your brothers a pervert. . ." Sasuke commented with a very bored/annoyed expression.

"I know."

"Hm? Kankuro's a pervert? Why,what did he say?" Hinata's mind wasn't tainted yet, hopefully these three days wouldn't ruin her innocent way of thinking.

* * *

**The end :D yeah, I made Kankuro a pervert, I don't know why but to me Kankuro would seem like the pervy type xD I hope you caught why Sasuke called Kankuro a pervert If not, then congrats! Your mind is still clean and innocent *high fives!* and on another note, it's currently 6:34 am and I haven't slept so this is why the story seems sort of. . .all over the place,it'll improve when my senses come back to me x) But nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it :D I'll be posting more soon, so expect more,until then,byee! And don't forget to review,i'll be thankful! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A****/N: Hey guys! :D AHHHHHHHHH! WARP TOUR! I went to warp tour and it was the most f***** awesome thing,eveeerrrrr! I got to see all my favorite bands and I got sunburned xD but who cares! Eep! It was the best thing ever! *sigh* :D Anyways guys, this is going to be Day 1 Part 2 of the 3 days I hope you enjoy it! Aaaaaaand,roll the film!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**/Day 1 Part 2 : It continues. . ./**

**:: In Gaara's Room::**

"I have an idea." Gaara started, "Let's make the play about forbidden love, the girl loves a peasant, but her parent's don't approve so they end up running away, but tragedy strikes and the boy ends up killing himself and the girl poisoning herself afterwards."

"What-that's Romeo and Juliet."Sasuke commented with a ( -_-;) face.

"At least I'm putting ideas out there."

Hinata giggled.

"I have an idea." Sasuke began, you can tell he was thinking as he talked adding details to his story as he told it, "how about. . .two childhood friends. . .one boy and a girl,they grew up together. . .and soon, the boy began to have feelings for the girl. . .unfortunately, the girl had a crush on somebody else, she had a crush on the popular boy at school. . .because the girl and the boy were best friends the girl asked the boy to help her get to know her crush, he said okay not knowing he would soon regret it. The story ends with the girl ending up with her crush and the friend unsatisfied at the fact that he was too late."

Gaara stayed motionless, he had no words for this, what Sasuke had said almost seemed familiar, as if he was taking his and Hinata's story right from them.

"I-I think, that would make a great story." Hinata smiled at Sasuke, oblivious that the play seemed familiar to her situation.

"Thanks, Hinata. Well then, that's two votes, what's your opinion Gaara?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Then, I guess we're going with that story."

Gaara had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, did Sasuke know what Hinata and Gaara had been doing all along? He had to ask him or he wouldn't be able to get the idea out of his mind.

"Gaara, because you and Hinata seem to have been friends for a long time, you should be the childhood friends." Sasuke said without any emotional change in his face.

"Sure." Gaara replied with a shrug.

"S-so, that would make you the popular guy right,Sasuke?" Hinata asked, she knew the answer was obvious but It never hurt to ask.

"Yes." Was all Sasuke said.

'_Even in a play,Sasuke plays the popular guy who every girl loves. . .'_

Hinata sighed.

* * *

After an hour or two on writing the play, they decided to take a break. They finally had their rough draft done, all they had to do now was re-write their final draft then type it for a final, final draft and re-type it again for unknown reasons.

"Hinata, can you go get the cookies from the kitchen? They're in the same place as always." Gaara thought he could use this chance to ask Sasuke how he came up for the idea of the play.

"Hehe,Gaara, you and your obsession with cookies, okay I'll go get them." Hinata stood up and walked out to the room leaving Sasuke and Gaara alone. (A/N: Sudden change to yaoi? :D J/k j/k!) Gaara looked over at Sasuke.

"You had a good idea,with the play." Gaara began.

"Thanks."

"How did you come up with the idea?" Gaara was cutting to the chase, no sugar coating anything.

"How? It was simply an idea that popped into my head." The slightest hint of sarcasm could be heard if you had paid attention, to any other person it would seem like an ordinary answer. Gaara slightly squinted his eyes, how would he get Sasuke to confess where he had gotten his idea from.

"You know about Hinata already, don't pretend you don't." Gaaras shot a bone shattering glare at Sasuke and Sasuke shot back with his own bone shattering glare, they were one on one, not looking away, just there with their signature menacing look in their eyes, they would have stayed like that too,but then-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A scream was heard coming from downstairs, they knew it had belonged to Hinata, this caused both Sasuke and Gaara to rush downstairs.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Gaara looked around, trying to find the reason why Hinata had screamed.

"H-h-h-h-he's. . .n-naked!" Hinata pointed at a corner while keeping her eyes covered with her other hand.

Sasuke and Gaara looked over at the direction where Hinata was pointing at only to find a half- naked Kankuro, he had boxers.

"Hey,im not naked,okay? Im wearing boxers. Plus, I know Hinata enjoyed the view."

'_No! I wouldn't necessarily call Kankuro a view! It was more like daggers stabbing me in the eyes! '_

Gaara sighed. "Don't forget we have guests, don't be coming downstairs in your boxers while Hinata is staying with us, now go play with your puppets or something."

"Yeesh, you sound like my dad, whatever, see ya." Kankuro waved before disappearing upstairs.

Hinata stayed with her eyes covered in the corner, it wasn't until Gaara told her Kankuro was gone that she felt safe and put her hands down, before going back upstairs she took the cookies and followed the guys upstairs and back in Gaara's room.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to change?"

"Huh? Change what,Gaara?"

"Your clothes."

"M-my clothes, why would I do that?"

"Well, I know you don't feel comfortable sleeping in your clothes so you can borrow some of mine."

"I-uh. . ."

'_Noo,why does he know me so well? I mean, I really don't want to sleep in my clothes but. . .wait, why am i getting all shy just because im going to wear Gaara's clothes? It's just Gaara'_

"Okay sure, I'll borrow some of your clothes." Hinata smiled. Gaara stood up and looked through his drawers for a clean pair of white boxers and a white T-shirt, he tossed them towards her where she caught them and exited the room to go change.

**:: Gaara's POV::**

'_Sasuke's atmosphere is awkward. . . if I had offered Hinata clothes, am I supposed to offer Sasuke clothes?' _

Gaara shivered at the thought that seemed to disturb him. It didn't take long before Hinata came back, she looked nothing like she looked like when she wore those clothes at the age of 10, she really had changed, and Gaara noticed this. The loose T-shirt fell from one shoulder revealing her lavender bra she had under, she constantly kept pulling back the sleeve but it would keep slipping, the boxers she wore only added to how attractive she looked. Even Sasuke found himself staring at her.

' _I shouldn't even be looking at her.'_

Hinata finally broke the silence.

"Um, thanks again for letting me borrow this Gaara." She smiled lifting the sleeve up again only to slip of her shoulder once again.

'_Damn. . .she looks. . .so. . .cute.'_

"No problem,Hinata." There was an awkward silence in the room afterwards, maybe it was Hinata's appearance, the fact that both Sasuke and Gaara were finding her attractive probably caused the mood to tense.

"Let's go to bed, we need to wake up early tomorrow to start working again." Sasuke said, Gaara and Hinata nodded in agreement. Hinata slept in Gaara's bed while Gaara and Sasuke slept in sleeping bags on the floor.

"Goodnight Gaara, goodnight S-sasuke."

"Goodnight Hinata." The two said in unison, ending their first day as roomates.

**A/N: So, sorry day 1 is boring, but I really need to concentrate on school xD instead im thinking of what to write for this story, but hey maybe day 2 will bring some excitement into these people's lifes :D Thank you for reading! You're awesome TuT**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! :D so, moving on with day 2 part 1,big thank you to TickiTaviTovo for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter! :D you're awesome! and I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing and adding this story to their alerts and adding it as a favorite,I really,reaaaaalllllyyy appreciate it! I wish I could give you all presents xD And with that note,roll the film!**

* * *

**/Day 2 Part 1 : It continues. . ./ **

Hinata woke up yawning as she sat up and stretched. She blinked a few times before looking around.

"Wh-where am i? . . .oh . . .thats right, I stayed over at Gaara's house." She looked over to her side to see Gaara and Sasuke still sleeping, she blushed when she looked at Sasuke, she had forgotten that he stayed over too.

"H-he looks so cute when he's sleeping. . ."

Just then Gaara yawned as he sat up from his sleeping bag.

"Who looks cute when they're sleeping?" Hinata jumped a little at Gaara's question, she couldn't believe she actually heard her. Of course, she didn't answer his question, Hinata decided to pretend like she never even heard what Gaara has asked.

"O-oh,G-gaara,you're awake." Hinata said with a nervous smile.

"I never went to sleep." Gaara answered as he stood up and began rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Wh-what! G-gaara, you never went to sleep?" Hinata covered her mouth noticing that she was a little too loud, she didn't want to wake anybody up.

"Yeah, I've never slept." Gaara shrugged as he put away the now rolled up sleeping bag in the closet.

"Wh-How? All these years you've never actually slept?" Hinata couldn't help but sound surprised, she never knew this about Gaara, and he was her best friend.

"Yup." (A/N: Eep! Gaara saying "Yup" how cute!)

"So, if you never slept, how come it always looks like you're sleeping?"

"Well, I don't actually fall asleep, I close my eyes and just think, I just look like I'm sleeping."

"I honestly never knew this about you,Gaara. . .aren't you tired?"

"I guess not."

"Gaara. . .are you an insomniac? " Hinata said with a sympathetic tone, she didn't know what she would say if he was.

"Im not."

Hinata sighed a breath of relief.

"Yeah. . .anyways, whose cute when they're sleeping?" Gaara asked again, Hinata jumped a little again, she thought he had forgot about it, but apparently he hadn't, it's not like she minds telling him who she was talking about but she thought that Sasuke might hear her.

"U-um,wh-what are y-you talking about,G-gaara?" Hinata answered eyeing Sasuke, giving Gaara the hint that it was Sasuke who she was talking about.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow before eyeing Sasuke then looking back at Hinata.

"Oh. . .him."

"EVERYBODY ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST! C'MON PEOPLE WAKE UP AND GET DRESSED!" You could hear Temari shouting from downstairs, this made Sasuke jolt up from his sleeping bag looking around everywhere.

"What the-! What 's going on?"

Hinata giggled, she's never seen Sasuke like this, he's usually mellow and calm but he currently looked startled.

"Calm down, Uchiha. It's just Temari, she's telling us to go downstairs for breakfast." Gaara replied without looking at Sasuke.

"Breakfast?. . .are you sure? Something smells burnt to me." Sasuke replied sniffing the air.

"Like I said,breakfast." Gaara replied with a sigh.

"Temari never was a good cook, was she Gaara? " Hinata commented, when they were little Temari used to make food for them when Hinata came over but it was always either undercooked or burnt to the extreme.

* * *

**:: At the breakfast table::**

Everyone watched in anticipation as Sasuke was about to take a bite of Temari's cooking, he felt nervous with all the eyes on him just watching his every move.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Sasuke finally said, putting the food down.

"Well, we wanna see if you'll throw up on the spot. . .or, throw up on the spot."

Temari hit Kankuro upside the head. "Shut up Kankuro! If my cooking is that bad why don't you cook!"

"Ouch! You've got some serious man hands,Temari!" Kankuro said rubbing the spot where Temari had hit him.

"Be quiet! Go put on your makeup or something!"

"M-makeup! "

Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara watched as Temari and Kankuro argued back and forth, no one noticed when the three slowly stood up and left leaving Kankuro and Temari to their usual bickering.

"Well you guys,lets go get breakfast!" Hinata smiled, the guys nodded in agreement

* * *

**::At a park somewhere::**

"Okay. . .so we all agree with this?" Sasuke said while he finished writing some words into a notebook.

"No, I kept disagreeing, but you ignored that." Gaara commented with an annoyed tone.

"Alright,Gaara. What do you think then? What are you against?" You could tell Sasuke could care less, but he asked anyways.

"For one, why does the popular boy have to get the girl? Usually the childhood friends stay together."

"It's cliché, that's why we changed it."

"Ever think the teacher might like cliché stories?"

"Maybe. . .but we're not changing it."

Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other until Hinata finally felt the tension and decided to speak.

"A-anyways! I've decided since it's a present day play we should just wear our usual, everyday clothes."

Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata.

"Yeah, that's true. You and Gaara should make yourselves look like children for the beginning."

"Mhm,good idea Sasuke" Hinata smiled, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, he's just a walking book of ideas." Gaara said sarcastically, he didn't actually think any of Sasuke's ideas were good, but he actually didn't care which ideas were chosen and Hinata, well she agreed with every idea Sasuke put out there.

* * *

**/4 hours later/**

"I can't believe we finished our script so quickly! Should we go back to Gaara's house to start typing the script?" Hinata asked a little hesitantly, she was tired of working all day yesterday and half of the day today, her grades were very important to her but this tired her a bit.

"The faster we finish, the better." Sasuke replied standing up as he dusted himself off. Hinata and Gaara sighed, the only one who was truly dedicated to finish the assignment early was Sasuke, but that was because he wanted to get out of Gaara's house already.

* * *

Once at the house the three went up to Gaara's room, Gaara finally played patty-cake with Hinata after she begged him to play with her while Sasuke typed up the script on the laptop .

It was about to be 7:30 pm and Sasuke was just about done with typing up the first draft of the play until a certain blonde came burging into Gaara's room.

"I can't believe you three! You guys have been stuck in this room doing homework, and the only time you guys went out was to keep working on your homework! Relax and go have fun!" Temari said throwing a fist in the air.

"But Temari, we've only been given 3 days to finish this, we don't r-really have time to do anything else." Hinata felt like she was talking back to Temari, so she was a little shy about it.

"Pft! Nonsense! You know what. . .i have an idea. . .you there, yeah,Uchiha kid, come over here!"

"Why?"

"C'mon!"

Sasuke sighed, he was annoyed at Temari, but he stood up and walked over to her anyways, he wasn't even close to her before she pulled him out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Wh-what just happened?" Hinata asked wondering what she just had witnessed.

"I guess Temari kidnapped Sasuke."

Ten minutes had passed before Temari came back to Gaara's room, she opened the door slightly, her head popping into the room.

"Ready to see Sasuke?" Temari said with a grin.

Gaara and Hinata looked at each other not sure what Temari was talking about, but when she opened the door they knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Ta-da!" Temari shouted, revealing the new Sasuke. He was wearing a white tank top with a blue jacket on top of that,the sleeves were elbow length and folded upwards. He had navy blue skinny jeans with chains on either side of the belt hoops and black combat boots. Hinata blushed, he looked. . .very attractive.

"I feel ridiculous." Sasuke stated with yet another (-_-;) face. Gaara chuckled and Hinata tried to hide her blush that had grown rapidly on her face.

"Oh, don't laugh yet,little brother, you're next." Temari grinned while motioning a finger to Gaara.

"I refuse." Gaara looked away, but that didn't stop Temari, it took her less then half a second before snatching Gaara out of the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone.

'_Sasuke looks so cute. . .I hope I'm not still blushing, how embarrasing'_

Hinata covered her cheeks unaware that Sasuke had been staring at her.

"You're blushing?"

"Huh? U-uh, i-im not blushing,i-it just suddenly got really w-warm in here. . .um. . .Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Th-those clothes really suit you."

"Hn. Thanks, that girl basically forced me to wear this."

"Y-you don't think she'll do the same to me,d-do you?"

Sasuke shrugged.

It took another 10 minutes before Temari popped her head into Gaara's room again. But this time she said-

"Ready to see Gaara?. . . " Temari slowly opened the door to reveal the new Gaara. He was wearing a white V-neck short sleeved shirt, and on top of that a black leather jacket that fit him very well, had black skinny jeans with a chain on the left side of the belt hoops, along with black combat boots.

"G-gaara! You look so different!" Hinata hadn't even noticed that she was blushing a little bit.

"I feel weird. . ." Gaara stated with an annoyed look on his face.

"I did such a good job!" Temari smiled and clapped before turning her attention at Hinata. "C'mon Hinataaaa"

Hinata jumped, she didn't want a makeover, who knows what Temari would do.

"Um, Temari, I don't think-" it was too late, Temari had taken Hinata and shut the door behind her.

"What do you think she'll do to her?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know,we'll find out soon."

Once again, it took 10 minutes before Temari's head popped into Gaara's room.

"Okaaaayyy, ready to see Hinata?" She grinned, she knew they were anticipating this even though they didn't show it.

Hinata was trying to stretch out her loose short sleeved crop top that was exposing a bit of her stomach, the V neckline on shirt was slightly deep, but not deep enough to show any cleavage, the shirt fit around her curves. She also had on a tight,gray, leopard print pencil skirt that reached the middle of her thighs, the skirt really complimented her curves, actually the whole outfit complemented her curves, the outfit was paired with a pair of nude colored heels and her long hair was put on one side exposing some neck, she didn't feel comfortable at all, especially knowing that Gaara and Sasuke were looking, she couldn't help but turn beat red at the face.

"T-temari, i-I cant wear this!" Hinata exclaimed covering herself with her hands.

"Hey, they seem to like it." She pointed over at Sasuke and Gaara, who were staring at her wide eyed, she blushed even more if it was even possible.

"S-stop staring!" Hinata grabbed the blanket from Gaara's bed and covered herself with it, she's never felt so naked.

'_W-why did Temari make me wear these clothes?'_

Both Sasuke and Gaara cleared their throats.

"Uhm,Temari,why did you dress us up? We're not dolls." Gaara glared at Temari.

"Becauuse, we're going to karaoke! Not only that, but im taking you guys to a club!"

"A-a club? B-but Temari, w-we're not old enough to go to a club." Hinata didn't want to go anywhere dressed the way she was, and by the looks of Sasuke and Gaara's faces, neither did they.

"Who cares, trust me, you guys look old enough to be in a club, plus, the I know the owner, its all good! Now come on everybody, move it!"

'_Karaoke? Clubs? Oh,Temari, you're great and all but those things just aren't for me! I need a sweater. . .and a longer skirt. . .and a longer shirt. . . h-how will I survive with these heels?'_

"Kankuro! Stop eyeing Hinata!"

* * *

**And cut ! :D Lol, yes i just created clubs at Konoha, there has to be some. . . right? well anyways,I think this was the longest chapter yet! :D oh and thanks again to TickiTaviTovo, the original "walking book of ideas" lol . **

**So what did you think? Good,bad,so-so? Let me know :D I didn't know what I wanted Hinata to wear but I wanted it to be revealing enough to make her feel uncomfortable xD So, that's why I picked those clothes, as for the guys I always imagined Gaara would look cute in a leather jacket. . .yes :3 And Sasuke,well of course he looks cute :D Lol, anyways let me know what song you think they should sing! :D and when I say 'they' I mean Gaara,Sasuke,Hinata,Temari,and Kankuro :D So yeah, let me know what song you think they should sing and I will see you in the next chapter! :D Byee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! :D I am back with yet another chapter! This is going to be Day 2 Part 2 and in this chapter I'm going to be introducing an OC **** Her name is Kiyomi Hyuuga and I hope you guys like her! Kiyomi belongs to **_**TikiTaviTovo**_**, and thanks again for helping me :D Also, many thank you's to the people who added this to their story alert,favorite story, and the ones that have beethe chi othe book n reviewing **** I always like to see what you guys think about this :D Feel free to scroll down when the songs come up because they're pretty long :P **** So yeah, and like I usually say. . .roll the film! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not NOT own anything except for the plot **

* * *

"Welcome to Karaoke Haven! How many people are in your party? " The short man greeted the group with a big smile on his face.

"Party of five! Can we get a room that has all the confetti and balloons, and the lights?"

"Okay! Come,follow me!" The little old man led them down one of the many colorful hallways and stopped on the last door on the left.

"Here's your room, have fun!" The man said before skipping away like a 7 year old.

The group entered the room finding the room almost covered in balloons. Orbs of colorful lights roaming all over the room.

"Okay who's first?" Temari said eyeing everybody, but nobody seemed to want to go.

"C'mon. . .seriously? *sigh* fine,I'll go first to get the party mood started." Temari smiled as she looked through the book of songs, flipping page after page until she found a song she liked.

"Okay, this one! Okay, this goes out to all of you!" She pointed at everyone before taking the microphone in her hands, the music began.

"_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she's movin' it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it_

_She don't care_

_Everybody! put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love!_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love!"_

Temari held the microphone in one hand while she put her other hand up in the air, like the song was telling her to do.

"Temari's really into this song isn't she?" Hinata said, everyone else nodded in unison looking at how Temari was so into the song putting in every ounce of passion she had.

" _Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love!_

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated_

_But most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine_

_But she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She's tripping on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain't comin home now_

_He's tryin to forget her_

_That's how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody! put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love!_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat . . .To the beat. . .To the beat_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up_

_It's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_Get off the wire_

_You know everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doin'_

_You don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to_

_Find a new one_

_Everybody! put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now!_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good. . ."_

Everyone just stared at Temari before realizing she had finished her song, they slowly began to clap, surprised at how passionate Temari had sang.

"That was awesome! Haha, so who's next?" Temari scanned the room, she knew who her victim was,Sasuke. Uchiha. She grinned.

"Come up here Uchiha, you're next!" She pointed a finger at Sasuke, he wasn't in the mood to argue, he sighed before standing up and taking the mic from Temari, Sasuke looked through the book of songs as Temari went to go take her seat. He finally chose a song and the beat started.

"_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation_

_No breathing_

_Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding"_

Hinata's eyes widened a little, she was caught off guard when Sasuke cussed.

"Haha! He said the F word." Kankuro snickered.

"_This is my last resort_

_Cut my life into pieces_

_I've reached my last resort_

_Suffocation_

_No breathing_

_Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding_

_Do you even care if I die bleeding_

_Would it be wrong_

_Would it be right_

_If I took my life tonight_

_Chances are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight_

_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_I never realized I was spread too thin_

_Till it was too late_

_And I was empty within_

_Hungry_

_Feeding on chaos_

_And living in sin_

_Downward spiral where do I begin_

_It all started when I lost my mother_

_No love for myself_

_And no love for another_

_Searching to find a love up on a higher level_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me in fine_

_Losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright_

_Nothing is fine_

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I can't go on li-ving this way_

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation_

_No breathing_

_Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding_

_Would it be wrong_

_Would it be right_

_If I took my life tonight_

_Chances are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight_

_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright_

_Nothing is fine_

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_I can't go on living this way_

_Can't go on_

_Living this way_

_Nothing's alright."_

"Whoo! Go Uchiha!" _Temari_ threw an arm in the air as Hinata clapped and Kankuro nodded in recognition.

'_Sasuke can do everything! He can even sing!' _Hinata smiled at her thoughts.

"Gaara you go next!" Temari said taking the mic from Sasuke and handing it to Gaara.

"I don't want to sing."

"Aw,c'mon Gaara, even Sasuke went up." Hinata and Kankuro nodded at Temari's statement, he didn't want to sing but he didn't want to seem as a loser compared to Sasuke, actually he didn't care but he took the mic anyway and slowly began to walk on the stage. Suddenly the door opened and a girls head popped in.

"Oh,sorry, I was told this room was empty." She nodded apologetically and began to close the door.

"Kiyomi?" Hinata stood up, she couldn't be wrong, no one but the Hyuugas had the same eyes, could it really be her cousin, Kiyomi?

"Huh?" The girl walked back into the room. "Hinata!"

"Kiyomi!" Hinata smiled and ran to her cousin as they met in a hug.

"Kiyomi, I can't believe you're here,why are you here? i-I haven't seen you in so long, when did you come back?" Hinata spoke all too fast, but she couldn't help it, it had been years since she's seen her cousin. She really had changed, she wasn't the little girl from back then anymore.

"I came back yesterday, a couple of my close friends and I were coming for Karaoke and the man up front told me this room was available and that's how I wound up here. " Kiyomi smiled.

"This is great! You should stay and sing with us!" Hinata bounced with excitement.

"No,its okay,Hinata, it looks like you guys are having fun."

"Nonsense! You should come join us,right Kankuro?" Temari smiled as she nudged Kankuro.

"Who are you talking to?" From the angle Kankuro was in, he couldn't see Kiyomi.

"Oh,Kankuro's here?" Kiyomi asked, a small blush appearing on her face. "Maybe I'll stay after all."

Hinata smiled and took her cousin to take a seat.

"Ohhh,that's who you were talking to!" Kankuro said, finally realizing that Temari had been talking to Kiyomi. "Hey,aren't you Hinata's cousin?"

"Mhm." She smiled and nodded.

"Niice,looks like time has been good to the Hyuugas." Kankuro grinned, Temari slapped him upside the head.

"Wh-what did I say!" Kankuro exclaimed rubbing her head.

"Why don't we let Kiyomi sing, she's our guest after all." Gaara offered the mic to Kiyomi, anything so he didn't have to sing.

"Good idea Gaara! You should go up and sing, Kiyomi."Hinata gave her cousin a small push encouraging her to go and sing.

"Okay, I will." Kiyomi took the mic and walked to the stage, it seemed she already knew which song she wanted to sing.

"This is for Kankururu." Kiyomi smiled and the beat began.

Temari snickered, while Gaara and Sasuke were trying to hide the fact that they wanted to laugh.

"You heard that Kankururu? This song is all for you." Temari smiled and punched Kankuro in the arm, the kind of playing around punches that sisters normally do to their brothers, those kind of punches.

"I don't know but...

I think I maybe 

fallin' for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should 

keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I..

know you better

I am trying..

Not to tell you..

But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding.. 

what I'm feeeling..

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my..time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life

and now i found ya

I dont know what to do

I think I'm falling for you...

I'm falling for you...

As I'm standing here

And you hold my hand

Pull me towards you

and we start to dance

All around us 

I see nobody 

Here in silence

It's juusst 

you and me

I'm trying..

Not to tell you..

But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding.. 

what I'm feeeling...

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my.. time

Just thinking about ya

I dont know what to do

I think i'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life

And now I found ya

I dont know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you...

I'm fallin' for you...

Ooh, I just can't take it..

My heart is racing..

Emotions keep spinning out...

I've been spending all my.. time

just thinking about ya

I dont know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my..life

and now I found ya

I dont know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you...

I'm fallin' for you...

I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think i'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you...

I'm fallin' for you...

Ooohhh

Ooh no no

Oooooohhhhh

Oooh, I'm falling' for you. . ."

Hinata and Temari clapped, there was no surprise that Kiyomi could sing really well.

"Okay,Kankuro, you're next!" Temari pushed Kankuro off his seat.

"Okay,okay,jeez." Kiyomi handed the mic to Kankuro and he walked onto the stage, he looked through the book of songs decided on which one he would choose.

"Kiyomi, I didn't know you like Kankuro" Hinata whispered.

"Don't you remember? I told you I fell in love the moment I saw him." She whispered back.

"Wh-what? I didn't think you were serious though, we were only 8. . .do you think he'll sing a song for you too?" Hinata smiled.

"That would be cute, I wonder what he'll sing." The girls stopped conversing once they noticed that Kankuro had picked a song. The beat started, everyone raised an eyebrow, the beat of the song sounded all too familiar.

"_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was, _

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cause_

_I will travel across the land_

_Searching far and wide_

_These pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside_

_Pokemon! Gotta catch em all_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny, _

_Pokemon! oh you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend, _

_Pokemon! a heart so true, _

_Our courage will pull us trough, _

_You teach me and I'll teach you, _

_Pokemon! gotta catch'em all_

_Gotta catch'em all_

_Pokemon!_

Right when Kankuro had finished the song he pumped his fist into the air, and a bunch of confetti exploded from everywhere.

"Are you serious? You wasted our ONE confetti chance on your Pokemon song?"

Kiyomi whispered to her cousin. "I don't think that song was for me."

"M-maybe there was a hidden message inside?"

The pokemon song had really gotten the "party" started, soon Gaara went up, followed by Hinata, they spent a lot of time singing. They didn't show it but you could tell that somehow Sasuke and Gaara were having a good time. They finally left around 1:30 in the morning, and Temari decided that they should go to a club. Everyone disagreed but they ended up going anyways, the bouncer let them in because he was friends with Temari, they took a table at the corner of the club.

"Sasuke,Gaara,Hinata, I order you to go dance and have fun. Then you guys can go back to being boring and working on your project. . .c'mon _Kankururu_ you're coming with me to the bar, and bring your girlfriend."

"Stop calling me that! And why are you calling her my girlfriend?" Kankuro exclaimed as he was being pulled by Temari and took along Kiyomi.

Then it was just the three of them, Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke sat awkwardly at the club, none of them were in the mood to dance. Just then two extremely revealing girls came up to their table to ask Gaara and Sasuke if they wanted to dance, they rejected the offer but were basically forced to when they pulled them to the dance floor. Hinata sighed, now she was alone.

"Hey, cutie. Want to dance?" Hinata looked up to see who was talking to her, it was a man who was actually very, very attractive, he was so cool looking that Hinata didn't even noticed that she had said okay. The two began to dance, following the rhythm of the music, although Hinata seemed like the shy type, she was good at dancing, her body moved perfectly with the beat of the music.

"So, do you want to back to my place?" The guy whispered in Hinata's ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. She blushed at the man's actions but was able to push away from him.

"N-no thanks, I should go now." Hinata was able to get very far before the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"But you're so cute, I don't think I can just let you go like that." The man grinned.

"L-leave me alone!" Hinata tried to free her wrist, but his grip was very tight and he now was holding both of her wrists, Hinata struggled.

"Don't worry, you'll like me better when we get to my place." The man turned only to find a certain Uchiha blocking his way.

"What do you want,kid?"

"Let her go." Sasuke gave the man one of his famous death glares who could make even the toughest man tremble.

"F-fine, whatever man. She's not even that cute,im out of here." The man let go of Hinata's wrist and ran away.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

'_W-was Sasuke actually worried about me? '_

"S-sasuke, th-thank you."

**:: Gaara's POV::**

He didn't want to dance with this girl, but she took him by force, so might as well just dance. The girl tried to grind on Gaara, but everytime she would try he would step away causing the girl to fall and embarrass herself.

'_What does she think she's doing? I don't want her all over me.'_

It was then when Gaara had noticed that a man had asked Hinata to dance with him, he didn't like him so he decided to keep an eye on him. She saw how the man grabbed Hinata, and how she was struggling to free herself from his grip.

'_What is he doing to Hinata?'_

He wasn't about to let anybody do that to Hinata, not her. He was almost there, ready to punch the living daylights out of him but stopped when he noticed that Sasuke had already beaten him.

'_How did he get there before me? . ..'_

He saw the two bickering and the man running away, he was glad that Hinata was okay, but he wished that it could have been him that saved Hinata, not Sasuke.

'_Another point to Sasuke.'_

**::Back to Hinata's POV:: **

'_S-s-s-sasuke's holding m-my hand. . .'_

Every since the incident with the man a few moments ago Sasuke had been cautious not to leave her alone. They walked back to the table together, still hand in hand.

"Hey,hey,hey, what's this?" Temari grinned pointing to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Im just escorting her back to the table."

"Holding hands?" Kankuro added, Sasuke hadn't realized he was still holding Hinata's hand, so he let go.

* * *

The clock struck 3:00 am, and they decided to finally leave when Temari got wasted and started accusing people that they were looking at her funny.

Once at home Kiyomi parted ways and Kankuro ran to his room, he didn't want to be the one to carry Temari to her room.

"Lazy a** Kankuro. . .you guys go ahead, I guess I'll help Temari to her room." Gaara sighed. Hinata and Sasuke walked to Gaara's room and he was left to help Temari to her room.

"Hey. . .little bruda, hey. . ." Temari's speech was all slurred. "You,you,um. . .you need to make your move soon!" she said slapping Gaara in the back.

"What are you talking about,crazy?" Gaara had no idea what she was talking about, or what "move" she meant.

"Y-you're move, little bruda, your move on Hinata"

"Why would I want to make a move on Hinata?"

"Hahaha! Oh, you, you,my friend,are funny! You don'ts gots to hide it, I know, I know about loooove, I can see how you look at her. Make your move,or Sasuke might beat you to it."

* * *

Gaara finally made it to Temari's room, she knocked out as soon as Gaara dropped her on her bed, he went back to his room only to find Hinata passed out on the bed and Sasuke face flat on the floor.

"She was so tired she slept with her clothes on." Gaara smirked, then covered her up in a blanket, and took out his sleeping back. He set it up neatly on the floor and laid down arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Make your move. . .or Sasuke will beat you to it. . .could she be right?"

* * *

**Done! :D so, originally Gaara and Hinata were going to sing too, but I felt like all the songs would lose attention? I don't know, but yeah **** Gaara was supposed to sing, If im james dean you're Audrey Hepburn- by sleeping with sirens :D and Hinata was supposed to sing Romeo and Juliet- by Rin and Len :D but yeah. . . so, guess what? It's currently 8:11 am and I haven't slept! Im pretty sure im half dead already xD but anyways I hope some of you enjoyed reading this, and I will have another chapter up soon :D and by soon I mean days :P Goodnight! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi homies! :P so, this shall be part 3 day 1 I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Aaaaaannnnnd action!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

Hinata awoke, yet again in Gaara's house, she had forgotten that she had slept at Gaara's house again, she wasn't used to it, and she especially wasn't used to the fact that Sasuke was staying over too. There's nothing to complain about though, she enjoyed waking up and seeing Sasuke's peaceful face.

"He still looks cute." Hinata smiled and then quickly covered her mouth forgetting that Gaara apparently never slept. "I-I wonder if he heard that?"

"I heard it." Gaara sat up stretching before standing up and putting away his sleeping bag away like usual. After that was taken care of he went ahead and took a seat on the bed facing Hinata.

"I thought him being an Uchiha and all, he would be the first one to wake up." Gaara signaled towards Sasuke.

"Now that I think of it, that's kinda true." Hinata giggled.

Gaara always thought Hinata's giggle was adorable, even as a child, her laugh, her smile could always bring a smile to his face. At that moment Gaara remembered those words his drunken sister had told him the night before.

'_**Make your move, or Sasuke will beat you to it.'**_

"Hinata? . . ."

"Hm? Yes,Gaara?"

Gaara realized he didn't know what to say, he had said her name but what's after that? How exactly are you supposed to 'make a move' especially on your best friend who you didn't realize you had feelings for. Every one said they could tell Gaara had feelings for Hinata just by the way he looks at her, and Gaara definitely felt it too, but he always brushed it off as some other unknown feeling.

"Gaara? What's is it?" Hinata waved her hand in front of her dazed out friend, it wasn't until then when Gaara snapped out of it.

"Hinata. . .I- "

"C'MON PEOPLE! BREAKFAST!" Temari pounded on their door commanding the three to go downstairs and eat. Gaara sighed, annoyed at his sister.

"We should probably do downstairs, we don't want to keep your sister waiting." Hinata smiled.

"You're probably right,let's go."

"Wait,Gaara. What about Sasuke?"

Gaara sighed. "You go downstairs, I'll wake him up." Hinata nodded and went downstairs to help Temari out in the kitchen, the least she could do was help make more edible food than the one Temari usually makes.

"How is he still asleep after what Temari did?" Gaara walked downstairs and to the kitchen walking past both Hinata and Temari, he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and walked back upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on, waiting until the water became freezing and filled the bowl with water. He walked back to his room steadily holding the bowl above Sasuke's face, and then-

"GAH! THAT"S FREEZING!" Sasuke shot up from his sleeping bag, wiping water from his face before looking at Gaara furiously.

"Wake up." Was all Gaara said before walking downstairs.

* * *

"Are you almost done typing up the play,Uchiha?"

"Don't rush me,Gaara. At least I'm doing something. . .there, im done."

Hinata smiled. "That's great! But,um. . .don't we still need two more copies to type out?"

"Sh**" Sasuke let his head fall on the keyboard. "This is due tomorrow."

"Pft. Move aside." Gaara pushed the rolling chair along with Sasuke and took a seat in front of the computer, he took a deep breath and rapidly began to type out the whole script. Sasuke and Hinata watched in awe as Gaara typed, and typed, and typed, without even stopping for a second, no errors, no having to backspace and delete, nothing. Complete perfection. It took him only 30 minutes to type out the entire script.

"I'm done."

"Wow,Gaara! That was awesome!" Hinata cheered surprised at Gaara's hidden talent. Praise from Hinata never felt so good.

"You're finally pulling your own weight,Gaara. Now, finish the other one."

Gaara mumbled something to himself, he went ahead and typed the final draft anyways because he had to anyways, not because he was told to.

Gaara was only two paragraphs from finishing the final draft, only two paragraphs, both Hinata and Sasuke watching in anticipation, they were almost done, they were so close, until-

"GAARA, HEY GAARA,HINATA,COME QUICK! HURRY! BRING THE UCHIHA DUDE TOO!"

Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke, flinched. Kankuro's screams caught them off guard.

"We should go see what he wants, or he'll never leave us alone." Gaara retreated from in front of the computer and walked downstairs along with Hinata and Sasuke.

"What is it Kan-"

"LOOK OUTSIDE! Haha, there's people dancing, they look funny!"

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his temples and walked back upstairs, was this all Kankuro wanted to show them?

"Kankuro, don't bother us, we need to finish an assignment."

"C'mon, little bro! This is totally worth it! Look at them! They're dancing!"

* * *

**::Trying to finish the assignment-Take one::**

"Okay Gaara, now finish up the assignment." Sasuke let himself fall on the ground, everyone in Gaara's house made him feel exhausted.

Gaara took a deep breath, ready to start typing again, he was only able to write one sentence before-

"GAARA! COME OVER HERE,NOW!" Gaara twitched at Temari's scream, her screams were almost supersonic.

"Aren't you going to check what Temari wants,Gaara?" Hinata asked, a bit of worry in her tone, Temari sounded like she was angry.

"No, I'll just ignore her."

"GAARA! NOW! OR I'LL TELL HINATA ABOUT THAT ONE TIME WHEN YOU WERE EIGHT AND-"

Gaara stood up quickly leaving the room to see what Temari wanted.

"What did Temari want?" Hinata asked.

"She wanted to know if I was using her makeup . . ."

"Do you think it was Kan-"

"Yes."

* * *

**:: Trying to finish the assignment-Take two:**

"I suggest you ignore your siblings." Sasuke souned like he was making an order instead of a suggestion.

"A surprisingly good idea." Gaara began two type, it wasn't even 30 seconds before-

"HINATA! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

"Hm? I wonder what Kankuro wants? You stay typing,Gaara, I'll go see what he wants."

"HURRY HINATA! GAARA THOUGHT HE HAD GOTTEN RID OF THIS,BUT HE DIDN'T!"

"What?" Gaara stood up before Hinata even left the room and quickly went downstairs to kick the living sh** out of Kankuro.

'_Should I go downstairs? Maybe it was one of Gaara's embarrassing things,hehe'_

Hinata stayed upstairs, listening to what was going on downstairs.

"He-he. Um, hey Gaara, I-I was only kidding y-ya know? I wasn't a-actually going to show this to Hinata. . . Gaara, what are you doing? No. . .no. . .please! No! Anything but that! No. . . .NOOOOOOOOO!"

'_Wh-what is Gaara doing to Kankuro?'_

Gaara came walking back upstairs, ready to finally finish the assignment.

"Hey,Gaara? Wh-what did you do to Kankuro?"

"I took his purple makeup."

'_I-I thought he was dying. . .'_

* * *

**::Trying to finish the assignment- Take three: **

It was amazing how Temari and Kankuro were able to disturb Gaara every thirty seconds, he was starting to believe that this was a scheme.

"GAARA! LOOK! AWWW! I FOUND A PICTURE OF YOU AND HINATA WHEN YOU WERE 7 ! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KISSED HER WHEN YOU GUYS LITTLE!" Temari squealed.

"What!" Both Sasuke and Hinata said in unison, this was new to Hinata, when did this happen? It didn't even take half a second before Gaara was out of the room and to Temari, Sasuke and Hinata followed eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Ooo,Gaara! Look how cute you guys were!"

"How did you get a picture of that?"

"I took it!"

"H-how? We didn't even own a camera."

"Don't underestimate me, haha! I have a bunch of photos like these!"

Hinata blushed while eavesdropping, what did Temari mean by "a bunch of photos like these"?

"Give. Me. The. Photos." Gaara commanded.

"Nu-uh. I don't think so."

"Temari."

"Say please!"

"No."

"Say it!"

"No."

"Fine, I'll just show Hinata-"

"Fine. . .p. . .pl. . .ple. . .ple. . .plea-se."

"I finally got you to say please to me! "

"Whatever, now can I have the picture back?"

"Nah, I think I'll keep them."

Gaara twitched.

* * *

**::Trying to finish the assignment-Take four::**

Sasuke and Hinata had given up on eavesdropping a long time ago when Gaara and Temari kept arguing back and forth, it was already 2 pm and they still hadn't finished their assignment, Hinata had already finished the illustrations, all they need was for Gaara to finish that last paragraph that Kankuro and Temari were so determined to bother Gaara so he wouldn't finish it, and they still had to practice the play and perform it.

Gaara had finally came back, he was holding a huge stack of photos in one hand.

"So,Gaara, what are these photos exactly?" Sasuke asked eyeing the stack that Gaara was holding.

"None of your business."

"Can I see,Gaara?" Hinata asked in the cutest voice she could possible do, well, she tried at least.

"No."

' _At least I tried. . .'_

Gaara took the photos and stashed them in a drawer next to him before getting back to type the assignment.

"I hope there won't be any more interruptions." Hinata smiled nervously, she had a feeling there was definitely going to be more interruptions.

* * *

**::Trying to finish the project-Take four::**

"Just three more sentences."

"GAARA! HURRY! COME DOWNSTAIRS! ITS URGENT!"

"Damn it,Kankuro." Gaara walked downstairs to see what Kankuro wanted now, for the 10th time.

"What is it, Kankuro?"

"Nothing. . .im just lonely."

Gaara sighed, he didn't even bother beating up his brother, he only had two sentences to go, why get distracted?

* * *

**::Accomplishing the assignment::**

"Im done."

"Finally!" Hinata and Sasuke said in unison, they weren't the unpatient type but all the interuptions made it seem like hours, maybe Kankuro and Temari were just bored and wanted to bother Gaara just to entertain themselves.

"All that's left is to practice the play now." Hinata instructed.

Sasuke nodded. "We better get started."

* * *

**Cut! :D so that's that for this chapter, I hope you guys like it Now all they have to do is practice the play, lets see what happens, and let's see if they can get it right ;D Please review and let me know what you think, thank you for reading! Byee **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:** Hey everybody, so the three days are finally coming to a close I think Hinata and Sasuke deserve a round of applause for surving :D This is going to be Day 3 Part 2, the final day, and Sasuke,Hinata,and Gaara will have to practice their play, ****I hope you enjoy it :D**

**P.S- I don't know anything about writing plays like how long one scene should be and etc. so, just putting that out there. **

**P.S.S- Action! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the charactrers **

* * *

**/Day 3 Part 2: It ends./**

"Ow! Gaara, you're pulling my hair. . ." Gaara had been attempting, but horribly failing to create two ponytails on Hinata's hair, but her hair was so long it would wound up getting tangled whenever he tried pulling her hair through.

"Why couldn't you do this yourself again?" Gaara said with a rather irritated tone.

"If I did them myself, they would come out crooked. . ." Hinata slightly pouted, how could Gaara just give up when she was making a cute face like that? He sighed before finally finishing his "masterpiece".

"There."

"Gaara. . .these feel crooked." Hinata touched her unbalanced ponytails, she might as well just have done it herself.

"Deal with it." Hinata pouted, but decided to deal with it, in the end it didn't matter whether they were crooked or not because this was only going to be practice, but still, she didn't want her hair look all that bad.

Hinata quickly put on her "seven year old clothes" on top of her regular clothes, which was just a replica of a white and yellow sundress she had when she was a child. As for Gaara he wore knee length gray shorts with a blue t-shirt that had the words "Im Seven" printed on them. And Sasuke, well for this part he was only the narrator.

"Let's being." Sasuke said flipping through the manuscript, quickly running his eyes through it decided which scene they should practice more, because they were all already born intelligent it didn't take them much to learn a simple play.

"Okay, let's start with Scene 1. This is where Sachiko and Kaito first hang out as kids. . .ready? Go." Sachiko was the role Hinata was playing, while Kaito being the role that Gaara was playing.

"Hey Sachiko!- wait, I need to stop. . ." Gaara quickly demanded.

"What is it Gaara?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I can't act like this, this character is basically Naruto."

"So?" Sasuke retorted.

"Why don't you act as Kaito, since it doesn't seem to bother you."

"No, that character is basically Naruto."

Gaara glared as Sasuke, wasn't that what he had just said.

* * *

After 30 minutes of bickering, they had finally decided that the role of Kaito would be tuned down a bit, so instead of acting like a Naruto, he would be more like, a Neji mixed with some Naruto. (Weird combo?)

"Okay, lets skip to the scene 5 where Sachiko spills her drink on Kurai." Kurai, was Sasuke's role, the cool guy.

Hinata nodded before taking off her crooked pony tails and her sundress, then taking her spot, waiting for Sasuke to say go. Although she really wasn't a big fan of this scene, she couldn't imagine ever spilling her drink on Sasuke, It would be so embarrassing.

"Ready, Go."

Hinata entered "the stage" and began walking, reading to "accidentally" spill the water on Sasuke's lap until-

_***Splash!***_

Hinata had tripped on mid-air and splashed the water all over Sasuke's face.

"O-oops! Im so sorry, Sasuke!"

"Heh. Best scene yet." Gaara smirked, secretly laughing on the inside. Sasuke sighed wiping away the water from his face.

"Let's try this again. . ."

**:: Scene 5 Take 2::**

Hinata watched her steps this time, making sure there wasn't any invisible anything to trip over, she thought she could successfully spill her drink on Sasuke, but to no avail. This time the water didn't spill on Sasuke, but on the floor, the only thing that hit Sasuke was the cup- right on his face. How that managed to happen? Who knows.

"S-Sasuke! I-im soo sorry!"

Gaara snickered in the background, this was more interesting than he thought it would be. Sasuke rubbed his face, hiding any current pain he was feeling.

"Let's. . .try a different scene."

* * *

"Okay. . .let's do Scene 7 where Kaito trys to confess to Sachiko. . .action." Sasuke never even gave them more than 10 seconds to get ready, but the faster they memorized the play, the faster they wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

Hinata and Gaara sat on their pretend chairs, while Gaara followed the script line from line, everything was going smoothly until it came to the part where Gaara had to smile. Hinata's eyes widened, his smile bringing back so many lost memories from when they were small children playing in the lake and swinging on swing sets, she remembered how Gaara's smile made all the bad things go away.

'_Gaara. . . looks. . . .'_

"Hinata? Hinata, did you forget your line?" Gaara poked her forehead bringing her out of her current state, she smiled before a light blush ran across her face, she didn't even know it but that was the effect of Gaara's smile.

"Y-yeah, I forgot my line, sorry."

* * *

"Okay this will be Scene 10 were Kaito trys to confess to Sachiko for the second time. . .go."

Hinata and Gaara quickly took their spots in the imaginary cherry blossom park, where Gaara began to talk to Hinata.

'_Hm. . .this is like déjà vu. . . I wonder if Gaara feels the same way. . .oh! here comes my line!"_

"Wait, be quiet for a second,Kaito. Kurai is calling me!" Hinata said before taking her imaginary cellphone to her ear.

"Good job, Hinata. You looked genuinely excited, is that how you would react if I actually called you? " Sasuke smirked, of course this question caught Hinata completely off guard, causing her to blush.

"Wh-what a-are y-you saying S-sasuke? I-I wouldn't d-do that, and-" Gaara unconsciously frowned, how come Sasuke could make her blush, smile, laugh even, and he couldn't even do any of those things, he couldn't even make her happy.

"He's just teasing you, Hinata. You can't always fall for that crap." He hadn't realized that he sounded quite cruel at this moment, not only did the atmosphere turn awkward, but Hinata was embarrassed and quite hurt for that matter, Gaara never used that tone of voice with her, only to those who hurt her.

'_Th-that was mean. . .I-Im not going to cry. . .I-I won't. . .'_

Hinata inhaled deeply before breathing out.

"Oh,Gaara, that isn't in the script, just stick to the script,okay?" Hinata smiled, all she could do was pretend that, that never happened, and pretend that it didn't effect her. Gaara stared at her intently, had he done something wrong? She didn't look too happy.

"Okay." Was all Gaara managed to say.

* * *

"This will be scene 25, where Kaito finally realizes. . . " Sasuke glanced over at Gaara before continuing his sentence, "that Sachiko will be much happier with Kurai." Gaara scowled at this, what exactly was Sasuke trying to tell him?

"Hey Uchiha, where's the part in the play where I get to kick your ass?"

"Tch. There's no such part in this play."

"Are you sure? There should be."

* * *

The clock had struck 9:30 and the sun was already gone and asleep, the three little rascals had already memorized every single line and action in the play, except for one scene. The kissing scene. I mean, c'mon, what kind of romantic play would it be if it didn't have that one kissing scene that makes everyone gush.

"Okay you guys, finally. . .scene 30." Sasuke said, clearly with an accomplished tone in his voice.

"Well, hurry it up."

"This is the scene where Kaito finally let's Sachiko go, this is also where Sachiko and Kurai kiss."

_Kiss. Kiss. Kiss_

This was all that rang through Gaara's mind, Hinata's first kiss, was going to be with. . .Sasuke.

"Ready. . .Go." Sasuke smirked.

They all got in their positions.

"Sachiko. . .i've realized. . .that I only want to make you happy."

"Kaito, what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry about confusing you. . .the truth is. . .I love you. . ." The words barely audible, but Gaara managed to say them, if he were ever to tell Hinata those words, he wanted to use her real name, not some stage name in a play. ". . .but I know you love Kurai."

"B-but Kaito, I also love you." Those words were like pins at Gaara's heart, for the mere fact that they sounded fake, after all this was only a script.

"I know you do, but as a best friend, right? I know you love Kurai, and that's why I want you to stay with him. . .i don't want you to be stressed out anymore. . .you should go to the one you truly love."

"Th-thank you, Kaito. I just wanted to tell you-" And this is where Sasuke comes in.

"Sachiko?"

"K-Kurai?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just speaking to Kaito. . .um Kurai-"

"Sachiko."

"Huh?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Wh-what is it?"

Sasuke, aka Kurai, stepped towards Hinata until he was in front of her, he smiled as he took his finger, gently placing it on Hinata's chin and raised it in order for them to be face to face.

"I love you." Sasuke leaned in for the Kiss, Hinata's heart beating faster and faster with each milli second, but their lips never met, he just stayed half way, their faces only inches apart.

"Cut." Sasuke smirked as he released Hinata and went back to his normal composure. "You did a good job, Hinata."

Gaara watched as the two chatted away happily, Hinata trying to hide the never ending blush that appears on her face when she's near Sasuke, and Sasuke smirking at every little thing that amuses him. He wondered to himself, was this really how it was going to end? Hinata will end up with Sasuke? And this play, it was unusually suspicious, was Sasuke trying to tell Gaara something?

"A hidden message in a play. . .not bad." Gaara grimaced.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! :D The heat is killing my braiiiinn, it's making my writers block even worse =.=; So, sorry if this chapter is a little bleh, but nevertheless I hope you still enjoy this chapter! :D But just warning you, this won't be the best chapter D: I just wanted to write a chapter before I leave to Vegas! :D I promise the next chapter will make up for it, Pinky promise! And with that note. . . Action! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

Konoha was cloudy today, the clouds were covering the whole sky with tints of light and dark gray, it would rain pretty soon, but that didn't change the fact that Hinata had to walk to school.

"The sky looks so sad. . ." Hinata sighed as a familiar figure began to walk next to her.

"Gaara!" Hinata smiled.

"Hey."

Gaara and Hinata talked while they walked to school, the three days she had to stay at Gaara's house felt like forever, it felt like she was on vacation, expecially since when they were at school Gaara was usually busy being tracked down by Sasuke fangirls, it felt nice to walk with Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara. . ."

"Hm?"

"You know what I just remembered?" Hinata said suddenly stopping in her tracks.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered, that you're not safe here." Gaara rose an invisible eyebrow, confused about what exactly she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"_Them._" Hinata sighed, and pointed forward to show Gaara what it was that he wasn't safe from, and wouldn't you know it, there they were, the almighty Sasuke fangirls, running in unison, almost like robots. They ran on full speed until they finally carried him away in the sea of fangirls, all you could see what an arm reaching out for help.

"Poor Gaara. . .oh well, time for school!" Hinata smiled as she entered the gates of her high school.

* * *

**::At class::**

"Kiyomi? What are you doing in this class?"

"Hey,Hinata! Sorry, am I bothering you? I just came to visit my favorite cousin" Kiyomi smiled.

"Of course you're not bothering me!"

"Good! Oh,right, here Hinata this is for you." Kiyomi handed Hinata a homemade bento box rapped in a mint colored cloth.

"F-for me? Thank you,Kiyomi, you're so kind!" Hinata smiled, no one had ever made her a bento box before, even if it was her cousin she was very grateful that someone went out of their way to make one for her.

"Hehe. . .and this one, is for Kankuro! " Kiyomi took out another homemade bento box, but this one was wrapped in a dark purple cloth. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"He'll love it Kiyomi, he'll love it even more because you made it for him."

"I hope you're right, well, wish me luck! See you later,Hinata!" Kiymo smiled excitedly before walking out of the class room to go complete her own mission. Hinata smiled before realizing that she was still at school, she took her seat and waiting for the bell to ring.

"WELCOME BACK CLASS! I would ask everybody if they had a good weekend, but im not! You all should of spent your weekend doing you're assignment! And this is how it's gonna go down. . .four groups will go up today and four groups will go up tomorrow. . . Nara, Uzumaki,[Insert different last name here] , and [Insert last name here] your groups will be going today."

Hinata sighed a breath of relief, she didn't feel like going up and presenting today, luck was definitely on her side today.

' _I hope I didn't jinx that. . .'_

"Which means!" The teacher started again, "tomorrow will be team [Insert last name here], team Yamanaka, team [insert name], and team Uchiha will be presenting tomorrow, but I want you people to turn in your assignments NOW so I know that you actually finished the assignment. . .it better make me cry! Or laugh! Or any human emotion, I don't care! . . .Now,im bored. . . Team Nara! You're up!"

The class stayed quiet as they watched the play who starred Shikamaru, Choji, and the random kid who wears boxes as heads. (lets say his name is box) Since it had to be romance, and the team was composed of three guys, they had no choice . Shikamaru played the prince, while Choji played the damsel in distress, Box being the evil dragon, but hey Choji felt pretty sexy in his dress. By the end of their play they ended up getting an B- for being able to get the teacher to laugh.

* * *

"HAHAHAH. . .that was, that was funny. . .okay, team Uzumaki, the stage is yours!"

Naruto's team was composed of Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura. Naruto played the rich lord, Kiba the pheasant, and Sakura, the princesses. It was a typical rich girl likes poor boy story, and Naruto was the evil rich lord who tried to keep them apart. Naruto and Kiba got a lot of their lines wrong, and to tried and cover up, they tried to improvise, which is definitely not their thing.

"But pheasant, the king will be here any minute! You must hide!" Sakura said dramatically before pointing in the opposite direction.

"Uh. . hehe,I _SAID _ the _king will be here ANY minute!_" Sakura laughed nervously.

"I _SAAAIIIDDD_ the king will be her ANY-"

"Oh right! My line,sorry!" Naruto grinned.

In the end they ended up with a D+ for forgetting most of their lines, drawing stick figures as their illustrations, and lacking in the romance department, but they didn't get a Fail because they managed to make the teacher laugh. The other two groups went up and then the bell rang, sweet bliss.

Hinata walked out the class, proudly holding her homemade bento close to her, she was so happy, she couldn't wait to taste it. Once she made it to her usual spot she sat down and set the bento box on the grass, she looked from side to side noticing that she was alone.

'_That's weird, Sasuke isn't here. . .i really wanted to share this with him.'_

"Oh well, I don't mine a little me time." Hinata smiled before carefully untying the cloth.

"Why are you untying it so carefully?" Hinata jumped at the voice next to her, just a second ago she could of sworn she was alone.

"G-gaara? H-how? B-but you are- Gaara, how did you make it here without getting jumped by all those fangirls?"

"Simple. I just gave them Sasuke."

"Y-you what?"

Gaara shrugged.

**::Gaara's flashback::**

"See you Gaara, have fun with the fangirls." Sasuke smirked before walking away to catch up with Hinata.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sasuke turned around, Gaara noticed the fangirls silently running up behind Sasuke, he had no clue, but Gaara had a plan, today Sasuke would be the victim.

"Surprise." Was all Gaara said before pushing Sasuke, falling helplessly into the pit of fangirls that had caught him in no less than half a second.

**::End of Gaara's flashback::**

"Can you believe it,Gaara? Kiyomi made this for me, she's so sweet." Hinata wiped away a pretend tear away from her face before smiling like a child who just received Christmas presents.

"Are you that excited about a bento?"

"N-not just _any_ bent box, it's a _homemade _bento." Gaara didn't understand the difference, was there a difference whether it was store bought or homemade.

"Well you see, homemade bento lets the person know that you care. . .a-and I've never received one before, so I'm just so happy!"

"It lets them know you care?"

"Mhm!"

"Interesting."

"Let's share this, okay Gaara?"

"Okay."

* * *

**::Afterschool::**

"Oh no, I knew it was going to rain."

'_Now that I think of it, Gaara and I loved the rain when we were small, I guess a little rain won't hurt'_

"Hinata, I'll walk you home today."

"It's okay, Gaara, it's raining and-"

"Let's go." Hinata had no time to object, so she just followed behind him as they walked to her house.

"Gaara look,a puddle! We should jump on them like we used to." Hinata smiled eagerly, while Gaara only shook his head.

"Wh-why not? It'll be like old times. . ." Hinata stared at the puddle, she wanted to just jump on it, she was suddenly distracted when the puddle she was staring at had been jumped on.

"There. I did it." Gaara didn't jump on puddles for just anybody, Hinata definitely owed him.

"Aw,Gaara. . ." Hinata giggled before jumping on a puddle herself, and walked to catch up to Gaara who had already been walking away.

'_I-I wonder if he remembers anything else that we used to do when it rained. . .i remember.'_

"Gaara, um. . ." It wasn't likeHinata to ask questions straightforward, so she really didn't want to ask.

"Yes?"

"Oh-um. . .do you,er. . .remember anything else that we used to do when it would rain?"

"Anything else?"

"Y-yes."

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Oh. . .phew." Hinata sighed, but of course Gaara didn't forget, he never forgets anything. When they were small and it would rain Hinata used to get scared that lightning would come out suddenly, so Gaara would always hold her hand to make her feel safe, but he didn't want to tell her he remembered, especially after that look of relief on her face when he told her he didn't remembered.

* * *

"Oh,we're here. Thank you Gaara for walking me home, see you tomorrow!" Hinata waved at him as she walked into her house. She took her wet shoes off before stepping into the house and put her indoor slippers on. Upstairs in her room, she couldn't help but think.

'_Im kind of relieved that Gaara didn't remember. . .but, why didn't he remember, I mean, I remembered. . .actually, I can't lie to myself! I was really disappointed when he didn't remember, that meanie. . .he seems so out of it lately, I wonder whats wrong. . .bento box. .. .bento box!'_

"I'll make Gaara a bento to make him feel better! Wait. . .will he eat it? "

* * *

::**Meanwhile at Gaara's house:**

"Hey little bro! Why are you staring intently at the refrigerator, are you mad at it or what?" Kankuro asked waving his hand in front of Gaara's face.

"No."

' _A bento is to show you care?'_

"Kankuro, do you know how to cook?"

"I don't know, maybe. Why?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"I need help to make something."

"You. You want to _cook? _"

"Will you help me or not?"

"Why don't you ask Temari for help?"

"That's torturous."

"Good point. Alright! Let's get cookin' !"

* * *

**Cut, print, and scene :D I don't even know if it goes in that order, does it? I don't know. Anyyways, so yeah, I guess both Hinata and Gaara are going to make a bento :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and oh! I finally watched the episode where Itachi dies T~T I cried like a baby, I-I just. . .too sad! D,: But yes, I hope you guys enjoyed it and until next time, bye! And have a nice day! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! :D um,um,um, I don't know what to say so I'll just say this! I hope you guys enjoy it :D don't forget to give your honest opinions by reviewing, I won't mind (: thank you so much! Anyways, roll the film! :D**

**P.S. Thank you to **_**TickiTaviTovo**_** for letting me use her OC :D and in the chapter before this one (: Stay strong, my friend, only time can stich up wounds, never completely though, that's why you have others to help (: you're awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

**:: With Gaara- Gaara's POV::**

"It's on fire!" Kankuro yelled before blowing on the flames and fanning it with his hands, as if that would do anything.

"Are you serious?" Gaara said while watching his brother trying to put out the fire, the fire was quickly blazing but Gaara was able to stay cool and composed as he filled a bucket with water, throwing it on the fire, the flames sizzling and quickly disappearing.

"F***! " Kankuro sighed a breath of relief sliding against the counter to end up sitting on the floor.

"I thought you said you could cook." Gaara began cleaning the ashes that were left behind and any other mess that had occurred during their cooking fest.

"Hey, I said maybe. . .hey little bro, who is this bento for anyways?"

Gaara replied with silence.

"Aw,c'mon, just tell me! You never want to share any of your secrets!" Kankuro said while crossing his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh,but it is! I secretly know how to cook a-mazingly, so if you don't tell me, I won't help you." Kankuro smirked,crossing his arms like he had accomplished something.

"Then why would pretend that you don't know how to, and set the kitchen on fire?"

"Uh-shut up! Okay, _I _don't know how to cook, but I know someone who does, and if you don't tell me who you're cooking for, then I won't call her."

Gaara squinted at Kankuro, did he actually know someone who could cook, or was he just referring to Temari, he would just have to take a chance.

"Its. . .Hi-ta." Gaara mumbled the last word, barely audible to any human ears.

"Who?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata. . ." Gaara mumbled once more, but this time Kankuro was able to hear who it was.

"No way! A-are you finally making a move! Ha! HEY TEMARI! DID YOU HEAR THAT!"

"HELL YEAH, I HEARD THAT! GAARA IS FINALLY MAKING A MOVE!" Temari screamed from upstairs.

Gaara twitched. _'What do they mean? Have they known all along?' _

"Well, congrats lil bro! Okay, I'll help you out then, I have a friend who is an awesome cook, she'll happily help you." Kankuro grinned cheekily.

"Kiyomi?" Gaara raised an invisible brow.

"Oh,Gaara, I heard you were finally making a move on my cousin!" Kiyomi chirped happily before she smiled.

"Why is everybody saying this?" Gaara asked getting a little irritated that everyone keeps mentioning 'Gaara's move'

"Well you see, Gaara. . .everyone knew that you like Hinata,it was just a matter of time until you made your move." Kiyomi sighed dreamily before continuing her sentence, "I always told Neji that I knew you liked Hinata, I could tell just by the way you look at her." She smiled.

'_How did they all know I liked Hinata before I even knew. . . wait, what did I just say? I. . .like Hinata. . .I. . .like her. Can I finally admit this? Am I sure this isn't just some phony emotion, that I get out of jealousy? Wait,jealousy? I suppose I finally understand. . .I get it now. '_

"Gaara? Gaara?" Kiyomi waved a hand in front of a dazed out Gaara, bringing him back into reality.

"Gaara, everythings set up, lets start making the bento!" Kiyomi smiled.

* * *

**::1 hour later::**

Gaara had finally finished his mission, sure he was covered in batter and flour but it would be all worth it in the end. They were able to make the following: Grilled chicken, potato salad, soba, edamame, Tsukemono, and Onigiri perfectly wrapped with it's seaweed, the food was all organized beautiful in a bento box, it looked perfect.

"Gaara, you have a hidden talent,congradulations!" Kiyomi smiled.

"Hey! I-I can cook too!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Hm? Can you really?" Kiyomi blushed looking over at Kankuro.

"Well. . not really, but if you could teach me. . ." Kankuro smirked playfully, he was hoping she would get the hint.

"Of course I'll teach you, Kankuro" Kiyomi smiled cutely before turning back to Gaara, "You did a good job, Gaara, my cousin will definitely be happy, all you have to do know is wake up early and make another one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can't give her a cold bento, you need to wake up in the morning and prepare a new one."

"Right." At least Gaara had passed the first test, getting to actually cook the food, the second test was for Hinata to approve it.

* * *

**::Morning::**

Gaara had prepared the second bento box all by himself, surprisingly it looked as perfect as the one that Kiyomi helped him make the day before. He closed the lid before grabbing the floral print lavender cloth that Kiyomi had given him to wrap the bento in, he swiftly put the cloth on and tied it securely before putting it in his messenger bag, he was ready for school and ready to give the bento to Hinata.

'_What will she think?'_

* * *

**::At School- Hinata's POV::**

"I hope Gaara will like this!" Hinata smiled at her freshly made bento box before wrapping it in a burgundy cloth and putting it in her bag, unlinke Gaara she only made this bento for Gaara out of pure kindness to make him feel better, to her Gaara was still just her best friend who she cared deeply about, well actually, that's what she thought up to now, but lately she's been thinking. . . differently.

Hinata had many thoughts going through her mind while walking to school, like, should she have made a bento for Sasuke too? Would Gaara eat the bento? Would he even open it? Will she see Sasuke today? Will she even see Gaara today? She hadn't even realized that she was at school already, she sighed before walking into her school.

During class Hinata had become somewhat nervous, she kept eyeing Gaara from time to time, she didn't know giving him the bento made her feel nervous.

'_Wh-what am I so nervous about? I-its just Gaara. . .just Gaara. . .that's right! It's just Gaara. . .please bell,ring!'_

"Okay class! Today the last four groups will go up today! So, team Yamanaka, you're it!"

Ino's team was composed of Shino, Ino and the random kid (lets call him random) their play was a typical boy like girl, girl hates boy but then ends up falling in love with him. Shino played the kid who liked the girl, Ino played the only girl in the play, and random played the other boy who had a crush on Ino. In the end they ended up with a B+ for making the teacher squeal, but not enough to her standards.

"Next up, Team Uchiha! The stage is yours!"

Hinata gulped, she was nervous, and she had a bit of stage fright, but it wasn't only that, it was the fact that Sasuke and her were supposed to kiss at the end.

They all shuffled to the stage and got in their places, the play was about it begin.

It was the final scene, both Hinata and Gaara said their lines perfectly, all that was left was for Sasuke to come in.

"Sachiko?"

"K-kurai?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just speaking to Kaito. . .um Kurai-"

"Sachiko."

"Huh?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Wh-what is it?"

This was it, the kissing scene, everyone watched in anticipation, envy, astonishment, watching and waiting, was Sasuke really going to kiss Hinata? Even the teacher was at the edge of her seat, nervously biting her nails as Sasuke inched closer and closer to Hinata's face. Hinata gulped as the the light blush became darker and darker. What was Gaara going to do? Just stand there and watch? Maybe, just maybe the story could be changed.

"Hina-Sachiko."

"Huh?" Sasuke froze hearing Gaara speak and Hinata turned her attention to Gaara,confused. This wasn't in the script, what was he doing?

"Do you really love Sa-Kurai?" Gaara stood in front of Hinata blocking Sasuke from view.

"U-um. . ." She was supposed to say yes,right? After all the boy she loved in the play was Kurai, but as of now, she wasn't sure what to say.

"U-um,yes?" Hinata replied, she decided to just stick with the ending, to choose Kurai, she had to, that was the way it was written. Gaara smiled, only visible enough to be seen by Hinata, her eyes widened once again, a blush appearing rapidly on her face.

'_Th-that smile. . . '_

It was that smile, that smile that she. . .that she had to admit, she loved it. Gaara smiled at the fact that she didn't know what he was talking about, he could tell she was confused and had no idea what he was doing, he decided not to confuse her anymore.

"You know, the story doesn't have to end like this. Nothings written in stone." Gaara smiled once more before leaning towards Hinata, she felt her cheeks get hot, her heart surprisingly beating faster as he got closer.

'_Wh-why is my heart beating so fast?'_

Hinata closed her eyes shut only to feel a kiss on her forehead, she opened her eyes, focusing on Gaara, it was only a kiss on her forehead, but she felt like the room was spinning.

"And,scene." Gaara said, ending the play. The teacher stood up from her chair clapping while grabbing a tissue to wipe away the few tears she shed. The class only clapped, the girls clapped the loudest to acknowledge the fact that Sasuke didn't kiss Hinata.

"I loved it kiddos! " The teacher continued clapping, once the class settled down, the teacher had her serious face on. "But. That ending wasn't written in the script, so B+, go sit down now!"

Hinata blinked, she didn't care about the grade she was still confused about what had just happened, she walked up the stair to go take her seat.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke hissed in a whisper towards Gaara.

"I changed your play." Gaara took his seat.

* * *

**::Lunchtime::**

"Okay class, GET OUT!" The class happily ran out of the class room. Hinata gathered her things before hugging her bag, she was ready to give the bento to her dear friend Gaara.

'_Will he be able to get away from the fangirls today? I'll just go to the usual play, maybe he'll get there.'_

Hinata began walking towards her usual spot, only to be stopped by somebody.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hey." Sasuke smirked. It's not that Hinata didn't want to be with Sasuke, but it was just that she really wanted to give the bento to Gaara, but she could always give it to Sasuke, since he was here.

"What did you think about Gaara's change to the play?"

"Hm?. . .i thought it was,strange? Im not sure. . .did you guys decide on those changes?"

"Not at all."

"Well, what did you think about it, Sasuke?"

"It was. . .bold."

Just then you could hear it, it sounded like thunder but felt like an earthquake, Sasuke and Hinata turned their attention to see what the commotion was. They should of known, it was those fangirls, ready to pester and cling on to Sasuke like they usually did.

"SAAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKEEEE! The girls squealed as they carried him away. Hinata watched as they disappeared into the halls, she sighed.

"Lunch alone, oh well." Hinata turned back and continued walking to her usual spot only to find someone already there.

'_Who is that? Could it be, Gaara?'_

Hinata stepped closer and closer only to find that was indeed,Gaara.

"Gaara! You made it out!" Hinata exclaimed surprised as she took a seat on the grass in front of him.

"It was difficult, but I made it."

Hinata giggled. They sat in silence for a while, they both eyed their bags not sure about how to bring up the subject of the bento. Lunch would soon be over, and after school the bento would be too cold to eat. It was now or never.

"Um,Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you've seemed so down lately that. . .well. . .I made you this. . . " Hinata fidgeted with her bag nervously before finally being able to open it, she carefully took out the box, setting it front of Gaara.

"You made this. . .for me?" Gaara stared at Hinatas homemade bento box in both surprise and awe, it was funny how she had made him one and so had he, Gaara mustered up all his courage to finally pick up his messenger bag.

"Here." Gaara took his own homemade bento out of the bag and set it in front of her, Hinata looked at the bento set in fron of her, a blush rapidly spreading across her pale face.

"G-gaara, th-this is f-for me?" Gaara nodded looking away to hide the unnoticeable blush that had set on his face.

"Th-thank you,G-gaara." Hinata sniffled as small tears formed in her eyes.

"Hinata?"

Hinata pouted, as the tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"H-Hinata, why are you crying?" Gaara was caught off guard, why was Hinata crying? Had he done something bad? What exactly was he supposed to say?

"I-Im sorry,Gaara!" Hinata smiled as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and throwing her arms around Gaara neck, embracing him in a hug. "Im just so happy! My best friend made me this on his own!"

Gaara smiled half-heartedly, he was happy that they were tears of happiness, and he was happy that she was happy, but she obviously saw the bento as a best friend giving their best friend a present.

Hinata release Gaara before wiping away another tear.

"W-well, thank you Gaara, a-and I hope you like the one I made you." Hinata smiled as she opened the lid from the bento that was made for her, she slowly brought the food to her mouth, she blushed.

"G-gaara, this is so. . .delicious!"

Hinata's words made Gaara really happy, the fact that she enjoyed it made it totally worth getting the kitchen on fire.

"Eat yours,Gaara."

Gaara nodded as he unwrapped the bento and took the lid off, it smelled delicious, nothing like Temari's cooking. He took his chopsticks before picking up some of the grilled beef and tsukemono , he never ate lunch but since Hinata made it especially for him, he would definitely eat it. He was happy on the inside, just like he had thought of her, she had thought of him, she woke up early just to make this for him. He brought the food to his mouth and chewed as Hinata watched his face, watching for any sign of emotion.

Gaara's face lit up, this was nothing like he had tasted before, he had never tasted Hinata's cooking before, and he was glad he was finally able to, he smiled.

"Thank you,Hinata."

Hinata smiled, she never realized how much she missed Gaara up to now, spending time with him made her happy, and making the bento for him made her feel.

. .well, she wasn't sure how to explain it, but she enjoyed it.

* * *

The bell finally rang. Gaara and Hinata gathered their stuff as they began walking back to class, they talked when suddenly Sasuke began to walk towards them.

"Hm? What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Hinata."

"Yeah?"

"Want to go on a date?"

"D-date?" It was inevitable from keeping her from blushing, her rosy blush quickly becoming darker, she stared at Sasuke wide eyed, was what she just heard real?

_ 'D-date? W-with S-Sasuke?'_

Gaara grimaced, was this game over?

* * *

**Cut! Yay,im done! :D So, I hope this doesn't seem like random, because this definitely had a plot, its going somewhere,it's not just random thing after random thing :P But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review! :D I love to see what you guys think! (: Thank you so much for reading! T~T**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi! :D I got nothing else to say other than thank you to everybody who reviewed, added to favorites ,etc :D so without further ado here's the next chapter,enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

"D-date?" Was all Hinata was able to stutter out, she was so in shock that no words was currently in her vocabulary, she wasn't sure what to say, isn't this what she has been waiting for? She wanted to say yes, but something in her heart was screaming no.

'_Wh-what should I say? I-I should say yes right? I mean this is what I've fought for, what Gaara has been helping me with. . .but. . .'_

Hinata blushed, Gaara looked away expecting the worst, this was all over, he was too late. After all, this is what Hinata wanted all along, to be with Sasuke and if Hinata said yes, there was nothing he could do about it, once they went on a date, that meant more and more dates until eventually they become a couple. Gaara sighed at the thought.

"C-can I. . .think about it?" Gaara's attention snapped back to Hinata as Sasuke blinked in disbelief, they were both so sure she would say yes, apparently they were wrong.

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged as he turned and began walking away, he didn't seem as disappointed as Hinata thought he would be, on second thought, he didn't seem disappointed at all. Hinata mentally slapped herself realizing what she had done.

'_Wh-what did I do! I've dreamt about this moment and now. . .and now. . .'_

Gaara had noticed how sullen Hinata's expression had turned, maybe she regretted putting off her answer, maybe what she really wanted to say was yes.

"Why didn't you say yes?"

"Huh?" Hinata turned her attention to Gaara.

"Why didn't you say yes?"

"Im. . .I'm not sure. . ." Hinata smiled reassuring Gaara that she was fine, of course Gaara could see behind her mask. "We should go to class, Gaara. We don't want to be late."

"Okay." They walked back to class as Gaara thought, he couldn't help but think that Sasuke will come back sooner or later for the official answer.

* * *

After school Hinata waited for Sasuke outside the gates, it was their usual routine for a while so it shouldn't be awkward or anything.

'_Will Sasuke ask for my answer? *gulp* B-but what if he doesn't? Wh-what if he realizes it's a mistake and decides he doesn't want to anymore? M-more importantly, wh-what should I say? I've never been so confused in my life! I want to say yes but-but I want to say no too! Wh-what are you saying Hinata? Why would you even want to say no!'_

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Hinata had been so busy mentally ranting with herself she hadn't noticed Sasuke was there, and it didn't help that she looked like a complete psycho while battling with her inner voice.

"O-Oh, S-Sasuke, you're here." Hinata smiled nervously, a light blush on her face due to embarrassment, Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah. . .should we start walking now?"

"Mhm!"

Hinata and Sasuke walked in silence for a good 15 minutes before Hinata finally mustered up a bit of courage to say something.

"Uh-erm,s-so Sasuke,h-how was your day?"

'_How was your day? I could of said something more interesting!'_

Sasuke shrugged, it didn't seem like he was going to talk anytime soon, or maybe he just wasn't in the mood. It took until they finally got to Hinata's house before Sasuke finally began to talk.

"What's your final answer then?"

"Hm?" Hinata asked slightly tilting her head to the side.

"What's your final answer? . . .The date."

"O-Oh!" Hinata blushed, she had forgotten to use the rest of the day to think about what her decision to be, but it was obvious, she had to say yes.

"Y-yes." Hinata blushed as she stuttered out her answer. Sasuke smirked, sort of that cocky / I knew it smirk.

"Saturday is fine?"

Hinata nodded almost too quickly, she was just so nervous, she felt like she was in a dream, a fantastic dream in which she didn't want to wake from.

"Cool." Sasuke smirked as he waved and walked away in the other direction.

'_I-I can't believe it. . . I-Im going on a date. . . with Sasuke Uchiha. . .'_

"I have to tell Gaara!" Hinata smiled cheekily before running up to her room and searched frantically for her phone to call Gaara.

"Oh wait. . .I don't have a phone."

* * *

**::The Next Day-School- Y::**

Hinata walked happily to school, she felt on top of the world, she fought and succeded, her goal to go out with Sasuke was now accomplished. She thought that surely Gaara would be happy about this.

"Oof!" Hinata had bumped into somebody causing her to fall right on her butt.

"Hey! watch where you're- oh, Hinata." Hinata looked up at the person who she had bumped into, she smiled as the person extended their hand and helped Hinata off the ground, she dusted herself off before facing her friend.

"Kiba, I haven't talked to you in years!" Kiba smirked and nodded before throwing his arms around the small Hyuuga embracing her in a hug.

"I've missed you a ton, Hinata!" Hinata blushed.

"K-Kiba, I-I. . ."

"Wh-what is it Hinata? Do you want to tell me something? Confess possibly?" Kiba smiled as he hugged Hinata tighter.

"K-Kiba. . I-I . . .can't breath."

"Oh shit." Kiba chuckled as he realeased Hinata from his grasp, he forgot this was Hinata he hugging, but who would be able to breath in Kiba's grasp? ( ;D ) Hinata panted, catching her breath, Kiba had gotten a lot stronger, he had really grown. Just then Hinata had a sudden realization.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"You say you've missed me, but we're in the same class. . .how come you've never talked to me?"

"Oh. . .heh,right." Kiba blushed, a bit embarrassed at the fact that Hinata had a point, he chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you see Hinata, Gaara has always been so overprotective and I just didn't want to deal with him anymore. Tch! Damn weirdo."

"Deal with him? But, we're friends, I don't know why he'd have a problem with you being friends with me, or talking to me for that matter."

Kiba sighed. "Hinata, I used to have a crush on you, and Gaara knew it! That's why he never wanted me to talk to you."

"C-c-c-crush! ?O-on me ! ?" Hinata's face rapidly turned red, she couldn't help it.

"Seriously Hinata? You couldn't tell?"

"Not at all."

_~FLASHBACk~_

"_Hinata."_

"_Hm? What is it Kiba?_

"_I. . .I like you."_

"_I like you too kiba! That's why we're friends!" Hinata smiled as she walked away._

"_HA! FRIEND ZONED!"_

"_GAH! SHUT UP NARUTO!"_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Well, now that you mention it I think I remember a time or two that you told me." Hinata smiled, Kiba sweat dropped as he returned the smile.

"Heh, you're pretty blunt Hinata! You could be in love with a guy and you'd never know it!"

'_Am I that blunt?'_

Kiba smirked, shortly after the bell rang.

"Well now we can be friends again."

"Yeah!" They smiled as they walked into school.

* * *

**:: Lunch::**

"I need to tell Gaara the news!" Hinata scanned the hallway as she looked for Gaara, she noticed the stampede of fangirls and knew she had no chance against them, she sighed silently. It took a minute before she decided that enough was enough.

'_Gaara's my best friend! I should be able to be excited and tell him everything about my crushes that will bore him to death, but he'll have to listen otherwise!_

The stampede was getting closer and closer, their targert- Gaara. Hinata's cheeks slightly puffed before she took hold of Gaara's wrist and took off with him, they were gone in less than a second. The fangirls looked around dumbfounded about what had just happened.

* * *

"I didn't know you had that in you Hinata."

"Hehe, well I had to, I have to tell you something! You'll be so happy!" In her perspective she thought he'd be happy but she didn't knew that he'd be far from happy, this wouldn't be good news at all.

"What is it Hinata?"

"W-well. . ." Hinata's tone of excitement that had just been there a minute ago had now been washed away by her shyness and disbelief that she was finally able to say that she was going to go on a date with Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"S-Sasuke, He. . .I. . .yesterday-" She didn't have to say anymore, somehow Gaara knew what she was going to tell him. The way she blushed, the way she smiled, they way she played with her fingers stuttering shyling, she had said yes to Sasuke.

"You. You said yes, right?"

Hinata smiled at her friend before nodding happily.

"Mhm! Can you belive it Gaara? Our hard work finally payed off."

"When is it?" Gaara grimaced without even realizing it, he wanted to act happy for her, but what use was it.

"It's this Saturday! . . .Hm? Gaara, aren't you happy?"

Gaara looked at Hinata realzing that he had looked angry, he softened his expression, if what she wanted was to be with Sasuke then so be it.

"Of course I'm happy, I'm ecstatic. Can't you tell?"

Hinata frowned, she may be blunt but she could tell Gaara looked a bit. . .sad. But why, why was her friend sad, she didn't like seeing him like this, of course she never would have guessed that she was the reason why. Seeing Gaara's expression gloomy was like someone stabbing needles in her heart, it was such a strong feeling she couldn't understand why.

'_Why does this hurt so much? . . .it's probably just because he's my best friend. . .right?'_

"Hinata. Let's go black to class, you don't want to be late." Hinata nodded as they walked back to class. She couldn't help but to remember what Kiba had said from their earlier encounter.

' "_Heh,you're pretty blunt Hinata! You could be in love with a guy and you'd never know it!" '_

"Could I possibly be. . . no way, not with Gaara." Hinata whispered before smiling reassuringly to herself.

* * *

**::Gaara's House- Gaara's POV::**

Gaara walked into his house slamming the door behind him, he was more mad at himself than anything, it took him 16 years to realize he had feelings for Hinata whereas it only took Sasuke about a month.

"What's up lil bro? Why so mad?" Kankuro asked curiously as he walked down the stairs.

"Nothing."

"Nothing you say? Fine. I'll just have Temari cook you some dinner while I get naked and run around the house a little."

"NO."

Kankuro snickered, that always got to Gaara.

"Fine, but you have to tell me the gossip."

"You sound like a girl."

"Eh, the effects of Temari." Kankuro shrugged.

"Fine. . .it's Hinata."

"Hinata? What about her-NO WAY! Don't tell me you-T-TEMARI GET DOWN HERE QUICK! IT'S CODE 29! CODE 29 !"

"Code 29?" Gaara raised an invisible brow as he watched her sister basically jumped over all 20 steps landing safely on the floor.

"HE WHAT! ? CODE 29! ?" Temari stared at Gaara wide eyed, Gaara still being confused as to what was going on and what the hell was code 29?

"Can someone tell me what the hell code 29 is?" Gaara said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"You. . . you. . .GOT HINATA PREGNANT!" Kankuro exclaimed as he pointed a finger accusingly at him. If Gaara had been drinking water, he would have spit it out right there and then, but he wasn't so that didn't happen.

"You idiot! Where in the hell did you get that idea! ?"

"DON"T LIE LITTLE BRO!"

"YEAH, WE'RE YOUR SIBLINGS, WE'LL BE SUPPORTIVE NO MATTER WHAT!" Temari patted Gaara on the back with brute force causing Gaara to twitch in annoyance.

"I-idiots." Gaara stuttered in sheer irritation, how could he be related to these people.

"I want to be the godmother!" Temari smiled as she raised her hand.

"Oo! If it's a boy I demand it be called Kankuro jr ! I want to teach him my player moves!" Kankuro smirked as he crossed his arms trying to look badass.

"Shut up!" Temari and Kankuro stopped their rambling turning their attention to Gaara. "I did NOT get Hinata pregnant. . ."

"Oh. . .pft! Then what the hell is going on! ?" Kankuro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke- he asked Hinata on a date."

His siblings gasped in sarcastic shock.

"What?" Gaara glared at both of them.

"Well Gaara, there's no shock there, I told you that Sasuke was going to make a move, but you didn't listen. . .you just didn't listen. . . no one ever listens . . .TEMARI KNOWS BEST!" Temari stood up taking her stand.

"Temari. Stop talking in first person and sit down. . . weirdo." Kankuro mumbled the last word under his breath in order to not get beat up. "Anyways Gaara, we knew that Sasuke would ask her out sooner or later. . but she said no right?"

Gaara shook his head as he watched his siblings eyes widened.

"WHAT! ?" They yelled in unison.

"It's exactly what I've told you."

"Heh. So be it! . . . Kankuro, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Temari grinned evilly as she turned her gaze to Kankuro, he smirked as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah. . .pizza for dinner!"

"N-NO YOU IDIOT! PLAN R-A-D !"

"OHHHH! HELL YEAH IM WITH YOU!" Kankuro smirked once again nodding in agreement.

"Plan r-a-d? What the hell is that?" Gaara asked, he knew his siblings were weird, but he's finally realizing. . .they're actually crazy.

"Mhm. Plan R-A-D. . .Ruin a date." Temari grinned.

* * *

**Cut! Ooo, was it just me or did this chapter seem all over the place? If it did, I'm sorry! D: I have writers block so, blame IT =_=; but nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this :D I'll update soon since I felt this chapter was a little short, until next time, goodbye! :D Don't forget to review, thank you! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi! So I just wanted to let you guys know that I have major writers block xD to the extreme! But I'll still try to continue the story with this horrible writers block :P Maybe some music will help my brain flow with ideas :D All in all please don't hate me if this chapter isn't good xP blame thee writers block :I And with all that said, here's chapter 18! :D**

**P.S- This chapter is going to be rushed D: sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

**:: At school- WEDNSDAY:: **

Hinata had a usual morning routine, which was wake up, get ready, eat, brush teeth, motivate herself, then walk to school. Today her rountine started as usual before heading out the door but today something was different. Sometimes Gaara would wait for her outside her house and they would go walking together, but most of the time she would go walking alone, today there was someone waiting for her. Hinata wasn't able to make out who it was, only the shadow of a person.

'_Gaara?'_

Hinata ran over to who ever it was thinking it would be Gaara, she was excited because just yesterday he seemed angry at her so she was happy that he would be waiting for her.

"Gaar-" Hinata stopped.

"Did I disappoint you?" Sasuke grinned before facing to turn Hinata.

"S-sasuke" Hinata smiled, a faint blush appearing on her face. She felt so special, the fact that Sasuke waited for her to walk to school together made her feel happy, but she also couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't Gaara waiting for her.

"Hinata,lets go, don't want to be late."

"Mhm!" She nodded as they began to walk towards school.

Everything was normal as Sasuke and Hinata walked to school, there was minor chit chat and laughs were exchanged from time to time. They stopped in their tracks when someone caught their attention. It was another boy who looked exactly like Sasuke only a little taller, Sasuke and Hinata raised an eyebrow as they watched the Sasuke look a like pull a puppet like girl and began to kiss her.

"What the. . ."

"I think we should just keep walking. . ." Sasuke pulled Hinata a bit ignoring the strange antic that was happening not far from them.

* * *

**::Gaara's POV::**

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Gaara couldn't help but feel irritated by what his brother was doing, it was already weird enough that Kankuro had dressed up as Sasuke, but it was even weirder that he had began to make out with his puppet.

"Im trying to make Hinata jelous, can't you tell?" Kankuro explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see. I saw Hinata walking this way, so she'll see me and think im Sasuke! And once she see Sasuke, a.k.a. me making out with another girl she'll be broken hearted and never want to talk to Sasuke again!"

"Kankuro. . ."

"Yeah lil bro?"

"Are you blind or just an idiot?"

"Hell no! Im a genious! "

"DIdn't you see that Hinata WAS walking with the REAL Sasuke?"

"Oh shit. . . she was? Oh. . .pft! Then this plan isn't going to work!"

Gaara sighed in frustration, he wasn't sure why his siblings were being so weird and trying so hard to make Hinata not go out with Sasuke, he was accepting it, why couldn't they?

* * *

**::Lunchtime- Hinata's POV::**

"Gaara! You made it again!"

"All I really have to do is hand them Sasuke, and they'll leave me alone."

"Poor Sasuke. . .but im sure he'll be fine." Hinata smiled and soon Gaara and HInata began to talk.

'_It feels great to be able to talk to Gaara. . .i feel like we haven't talked like this in forever. . .ever since he first started helping me with Sasuke the atmosphere has felt. . .different. B-but a good kind of different, a strange kind of different. . .i just can't put my finger on it.'_

"Hinata? Hinata?"

"Huh? O-oh im sorry Gaara were you saying something?"

"Yes. I asked you if you wanted to come over today. . .Temari and Kankuro wouldn't stop singing until I promised I asked you."

"O-oh, nice to know you had to be forced to ask me." Hinata pouted a little bit but was soon consoled by a pat on her head, she couldn't help but blush, the simple touch of it made her blush and feel like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She looked up only to find Gaara patting her head, she couldn't help but stare at him, she was sort of. . .mesmerized.

Gaara noticed that Hinata had been staring at him, he couldn't help but blush, of course he didn't let it show, he pulled his hand away as he regained his composure and looked away in a different direction. Those hypnotic eyes that belonged to Hinata didn't help the blush that was rapidly spreading across Gaara's face. Luckily the bell rang.

"Let's get to class Hinata." Gaara stood up leaving a dazed Hinata behind, he had to get his head together, he couldn't forget that Hinata wanted to be with Sasuke. He only wanted her to be happy.

'_Gaara. . .i think I might. . . NO! Hinata, stop this nonsense! He's. . .he's your best friend. That's all.'_

"Class!" Hinata quickly stood up and ran to her class, she hated being late.

* * *

**::Afterschool::**

Hinata walked through the halls, although she denied she had any feelings for Gaara she was excited to be able to spend time with him afterschool and come over his house. But first she had to leave all her heavy books in her locker. She opened her locker neatly putting away her books, she smiled to herself before finally closing her locker.

"Hey."

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata blushed, she was caught off guard, and failed to see that Sasuke was there. Sasuke grinned.

"Want to accompany me?"

"Where to?" Hinata asked.

"Somewhere. So, yes or no?"

"Su-" Hinata had almost forgotten that she was going over Gaara's house, but she didn't know why she found is so hard to say no to Sasuke.

'_I-I promised Gaara first so it's only right to reject Sasuke's offer. . .but Sasuke- wait, since I'll be with Sasuke on Saturday it should be okay to say no to him now. That makes sense right? I think. . .'_

"Hinata, sorry but I can't wait for your answer, I'll just see you tomorrow alright? See ya." Sasuke grinned as he walked away all coolly. Hinata blinked as Sasuke walked away, he could of waited a bit longer, but it's okay she was going to say no anyways.

"I should probably go meet Gaara now." Hinata walked to the front gates of the school only to find Gaara waiting for her, she smiled.

"Let's go?"

"Yes." Hinata smiled once more and they began to walk. Just walking together made Hinata want to hold Gaara's hand.

'_Wh-what am I saying?! H-hold his hand?! That's weird.'_

* * *

**::Gaara's House::**

"Hinata! It's great to see you! Look Temari! Gaara and Hinata walked home together, they're going out!"

"Finally!"

Hinata blushed, she had no idea what Kankuro was talking about but she couldn't help but blush by what Kankuro was saying about her going out with Gaara. Why would they even say that?

"Shut up Kankuro."

"Hahaha, oh Gaara you're so funny! Isn't he funny, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled nervously and nodded, she knew Kankuro was weird, but this was suspiciously weird.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" Temari turned her attention to Hinata.

"Sure Temari, anything." Hinata smiled, not expecting any weird question.

"Isn't Gaara adorable? ! I mean, not because he's my brother, but don't you think so?" Temari grinned before throwing an arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"T-Temari, wh-why are you asking me this?!"

"C'mon Hinata, I mean. . .if I had to choose to be with a childhood friend who I've known since 5 or a boy who has a duck butt hairstyle, I'd go with the childhood friend, just saying!"

Gaara sighed before mentally face palming himself, they made it so obvious that they wanted him and Hinata to be together. Gaara decided to take Hinata before they made her blush any harder, she was already as red as a tomato. Once upstairs both Hinata and Gaara sighed in relief.

"Sorry."

"Hehe, it's okay Gaara, I already know your siblings are crazy."

Smiles were exchanged followed by an awkward silence for about ten seconds, who know where that awkwardness came from, but it was there at one point. Finally Gaara spoke up.

"Um. . want to play a game?"

"Hm? What game?"

"The usual game of course."

Hinata thought for a bit wondering what he was talking about until it finally hit her. Hide n' seek. Hinata nodded, she loved this game, and playing with Gaara was always fun, she hadn't played Hide n' seek in forever, what surprised her most was that Gaara had suggested playing. I guess he wanted to lighten up the mood.

"Not it! Hehe, that means I hide and you seek, okay Gaara?" Hinata smiled cutely before Gaara nodded and walked over to the corner turning his back on her, he covered his eyes and began to count.

1

2

3

4

'_Where should I hide? Ummmmmmmmm'_

_5_

_6_

Hinata quickly ran into the hall, her time was almost up and she had no idea where to hide, she decided that anyroom was fine at this point, she quickly ran into the first room she saw and closed the door behind her. She decided to keep the lights off so it'd be harder for him to find her. She made her way through the room, she could tell it was a room by the large size, and she could feel the bed.

'_Oh, I'll hide under the bed!'_

9

10

"Ready or not, here I come."

Hinata quickly hid under the bed shuffling all the way to the end, she wanted to win and in order to do that she couldn't be seen. The room was so dark she was sure he wouldn't be able to find her. She silently waited, she listened as she heard Gaara walking through the hall, checking each room.

'_Hehe, I'll win for sure. . .i wonder whose room this ?'_

Hinata looked around the bed a little curious as whose room she was in, she felt something under her tummy which turned out to be a magazine.

"A magazine?" Hinata couldn't see in all the darkness, she squinted her eyes hoping her eyes could adjust to the darkness, soon enough they did. She could see the cover of the magazine, which turned out to be a half naked lady who was eating candy.

"Gross. . .Im in Kankuro's room. . ." Hinata dropped the magazine. She continued to wait, she wondered why Gaara hadn't checked Kankuro's room yet, he was taking too long and she was starting to get tired.

"Hey little bro, are you looking for something?" Hinata could hear Kankuro's voice, she guessed he must have been talking to Gaara, there was nothing else to do but listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, Im looking for Hinata."

"Playing hide n' seek or what?"

"Yeah, but I can't find her anywhere."

"Damn. Well I hope she didn't go into the ghosts room."

Hinata froze. She wish she had misheard, but unfortunately she didn't. Kankuro had just said there was a ghosts room. She wondered if the room she was in the ghost room, it would explain why Gaara never came in, but Gaara isn't afraid of anything.

"For her sake, Gaara, I hope Hinata didn't go into the ghost room. Last time I had a friend over and decided to go snooping around the house, he went into that room. . .and never came back out."

Hinata gulped, she regretted going into the room, all she wanted to do was get out as soon as possible. She was about to crawl out from under the bed but as soon as she made the first movement, a stack of something fell out of the closet. Hinata froze in fear, she felt like she was in one of those scary movies where the monster is right behind them, she didn't want to turn but she was also too scared to move. She stayed there, frozen in fear. It was silent for about 10 second before she heard-

"Hey there. Hinata." Hinata's eyes widened, she had always been a scaredy- cat and this was just horrible. She couldn't help but scream before quickly crawling from under the bed and running to the door, she quickly swung the door open, she would of kept running but she had run into someone causing her and the person to fall.

Hinata kept her eyes shut before realizing that she wasn't in the dark room anymore, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, tiny drops of tears forming in her eyes.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Hinata looked around, it sounded like Gaara's voice but she didn't see him around.

"Im uh-you're on top of me." Hinata looked down, her eyes meeting Gaara's. The person she had bumped into while running had been Gaara, she was so scared she didn't even notice that she had fallen on top of him. Their position made the blush on her face spread like wildfire.

"G-g-g-gaara! I-im so sorry!" Hinata quickly stood up, she was so embarrassed, but she was mostly still scared.

"Hey, it's okay. Are you okay? It looks like you're crying."

"Th-there's a ghost in there." Hinata said shakily, unknownlingly clinging onto Gaara's arm. Gaara liked the contact, she was so soft.

"Ghost? There's no ghost in there, that's Kankuro's room."

"K-kankuro's room? B-but I heard him say- and I heard-"

"He was just being stupid, he probably knew you were in there and wanted to scare you."

"B-but Gaara, someone in there spoke to me."

Just then a wicked laughter was heard from inside the room, Hinata tightened her grip on Gaara as she hid behind him. Gaara of course recognized this evil cackle anywhere, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Haahaha, im so sorry Hinata!"

"T-temari!? I-it was you who scared me? B-but why? A-and why were you in Kankuro's room?"

"Hahaha, im sorry! You see. . I went into Kankuro's room and I was going to prank him but then you came in and I heard Kankuro telling Gaara something about a ghost room, and i couldn't help but to prank you, im sorry!" Temari grinned before laughing a bit more.

Hinata sighed letting her head fall, that was the most scariest experience in her life. Gaara's house was officially dangerous.

Gaara patted her head, she was so scared when she ran out of the room. What are his sibling trying to do? Get them together or trying to give her a heart attack?

* * *

**Time skip: Friday afterschool**

Friday was coming to an end. Hinata couldn't believe it, tomorrow her and Sasuke would be going on a date. An actual date. Although, she wasn't as excited as she thought she would be.

She sighed, tomorrow would be such a happy day but today was so unpleasant. At lunch she ate alone because Sasuke had to take an extra credit exam, and Gaara was no where to be found, and now afterschool she has to walk home alone because Sasuke had somewhere to go, and Gaara. . .well Gaara seemed to be avoiding her today since the morning. He never once glanced at her direction and never even said hi. This made her day especially depressing.

"Why is Gaara mad at me?"

"Gaara's mad at you? That's suprising."

"K-kiba."

"Yo." He smiled cheekily before throwing an arm over Hinata's shoulder as they walked, she couldn't help but blush.

"So, what's up? Why is Gaara mad at you?"

"I-I don't know. . .he seemed to be avoiding me all day. . I don't know what I did wrong." Hinata sniffled, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Erm,uh,c-cmon Hinata, d-don't cry! I-im not good with crying girls!"

"I-im sorry Kiba, it's just. . .Gaara has never been mad at me. . .only a few times, but never for a whole day. . ."

"Well. . .don't worry about it Hinata! He'll probably get over whatever it is soon, just don't cry. Girls are ugly when they cry."

"Gee. Thanks."

Kiba laughed nervously.

* * *

**::At home::**

"Kiba's right, I shouldn't worry so much. . .now. . .what should I wear tomorrow?"

* * *

**IM SO SORRY! I really do not like this chapter at all D: I've written with writer's block before but this is just. . .no. D: Sorry, I really wanted to start all over, but my brain wouldn't be able to make anything better than this :I I didn't want to go straight to Sasuke and Hinata's date that's why I wrote this, but I realized I couldn't think of anything to write for in between the days. . .it was too late because I already had written half so I decided to keep it xD Im sorry again! I promise the next chapter will be better! It has to be because this chapter is just. . . a big no no =.=; oh well, I hope you guys were able to enjoy at least bits of it? :P But if you read it and survived, congratulations! :D And thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Until next time! See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi :D thanks for the nice comments on the last chapter even though I didn't like it, I really appreciate it :D And thank to everyone who added this story to their favorites or followed it :D Now, here's chapter 19! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

**::SATURDAY MORNING::**

Hinata woke up with a smile on her face, she could hardly sleep the night before due to the excitement, today was finally the day. Sasuke had told her the day before that he would come around 12, it was currently 9:30 am, she always woke up early and was never able to sleep in,, for her 9:31 am is already late. Enough about that though, the more important thing here was that she was finally going on a date with Sasuke.

Hinata looked through her closet, inspecting ever nice-ish clothes she had. Of course Hinata had many nice clothes, being the Hyuuga heiress, but she was never confident enough to wear any of the dresses or cute clothes she had. This had to be an exception though, she wanted to look different tonight, in a good way. She sighed. She needed help, Hanabi and Kiyomi had gone out shopping (yes,shopping at 9:30, they're Hyuuga's, they do that) and the only other person in the house was Neji, she couldn't ask Neji for fashion help, could she?

"Well. . .Neji is a little feminine looking. . .maybe he could help?" Hinata mentally argued with herself before finally deciding to ask Neji for help, she had no other choice, she had poor fashion choice and Neji seemed like he could be of help. Neji left her room and walked to Neji's room, she was determined to get his help.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"Neji. . ."

"What?"

"Um. . .could you possibly. . .help me with something?"

"No."

"P-please, Neji-nii san! I really need your help!" You could hear Neji sigh and soon opened his door.

"Fine. What do you need help in?"

"Well . . . Im. . .going . . .im going on a date with Sasuke, and I have no idea what to wear." Hinata quickly rushed the last words of the sentence, she blushed a little bit.

"You? You're going on a date with that Uchiha?"

"Y-yes."

"Weird. . .i'd always thought you'd end up with Gaara. . ."

"Huh? Did you say something Neji?"

"Oh,nothing. C'mon Hinata, let's go choose your clothes."

* * *

Neji was destined to be a designer or something, he was able to pair up anyoufit Hinata had perfectly. Of course a lot of the outfits Hinata had rejected them due to the fact that they were a little too "revealing" for her taste. Neji sighed, she was being too stubborn. Nejo looked over Hinata's wardrobe once more, he hadn't noticed that there were a couple more clothes stuffed at the far end of the closet. To his surprise they were all dresses, but he had never seen his cousin wear them before, he guessed she must have been hiding them. He looked through the dresses until he found the one. The dress that Hinata would wear for her date, he grinned feeling accomplished.

"Here. You'll wear this." Neji tossed the dress over to Hinata. "I think im done here,I'm starting to feel like Hanabi. . .which is creepy. Remember Hinata, make sure that Uchiha kid is always at an arm's distance of you. No holding hands, you're not old enough. "

"N-neji. . .im in high school."

"Exactly." Neji nodded agreeing with himself before exiting Hinata's room leaving Hinata and her dress.

"What did Neji pick out for me anyways?" Hinata held up the dress that her cousin had chosen for her. She blushed a little, all the dresses she received she had always just hid them at the back of the closet and never bothered to look at them, but maybe she should start because the dress she was holding was so. . .pretty.

She stood up and walked towards the mirror placing the dress in front of her to check how she would look in it. She didn't have much confidence, she felt as if the dress outshined her. Sure the dress was simple but she seemed even more simple compared to the dress.

"I don't think I can pull this off." Hinata checked the clock, it read 10:30. "I-I'll just suck it up and wear it !" Hinata layed the dress on her bed and quickly grabbed a clean towel from her closet, first things first, she had to go take a shower.

* * *

**::One shower later::**

Hinata closed her room's door behind her, she looked over to her clock which read 11:00, this meant she had exactly around 1 hour to get ready. She nodded determined to finish in time, plus she didn't have to do much to get ready. She quickly toweled dry her hair with another dry towel, she dried her hair enough for her to go from wet to damp. Tossing the towel on bed she put on the necessities (you know, bra and undies :P) and let the towel around her drop, she held the dress in front of her, she was hesitant to put it on, she only hoped that she would look okay in it. She put on the dress and buttoned up the buttons that were in the front of the dress, gently pulling out her now dry hair from her dress and split it in half so her hair could fall on both sides of her face. She wore some shiny nude flats that Hanabi had given her for her birthday, she felt like it would match with her dress. She looked in the mirror, in her eyes she merely looked mediocre, but she was happy that the dress actually looked okay on her. The dress had a vintage feel to it, the whole dress was a lace pattern colored a pretty vintage nude color. The buttons on the dress were an ivory color which started from a little above her belly button and stopping at the collar that the dress contained, the collar was a denim material and looked really pretty. Everything was in sync, the dress was a little short for Hinata's taste but it wasn't too uncomfortable, it was just a little above her knees. She didn't know it but the ivory and nude colors really complemented her pale skin,she looked like she was glowing. She complemented the outfit with a cute, small, lavender bow with a white floral pattern which she wore at the side of her hair. She smiled finally feeling pretty.

"I need Neji's okay."

Just then someone knocked on her door. " Hinata, are you done?" Hinata was glad her cousin had come, she really wanted Neji's input.

"Mhm, come right in Neji."

"Finally you kind of took fore-" Neji stopped mid-sentence, even he was taken aback by how cute Hinata looked, she literately looked like a doll. Not one of those creepy dolls, but a cute doll.

"N-neji, wh-what do you think?"

Neji nodded as he mentally grinned to himself feeling accomplished, he knew he had chosen the right dress. Hinata smiled, the clock read 12:00.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"Hello."

"You're that Uchiha kid."

"Yeah, and you're that Hyuuga kid."

"Hm. Better not touch my cousin. . .punk."

"Of course not."

Neji nodded before looking over his shoulder and called his cousin over.

"What is it Nej- O-oh S-sasuke!" Hinata blushed , she wasn't prepared to be seen just yet. Even Sasuke was speechless, she looked beautiful and the dress complemented her completely.

"Have fun kids." Neji said sarcastically before Hinata headed out.

* * *

**::At the amusement park::**

"I haven't been here since I was small!" Hinata smiled as Sasuke returned it with a grin. They didn't even have to pay, apparently the man who worked the interest had a strange obsession with Sasuke, so he let them in for free, of course he mad dogged Hinata the whole time.

(A/N: Im going to fast forward this date now :P so it is now night time, 8:40 to be exact :D)

"I love the amusement park at night, it's so pretty." Hinata blushed, but it was true, the amusement park was all light, colorful lights at every turn.

"We have time for one more ride." Sasuke smiled which obviously Hinata to blush a bit, Sasuke had never smiled at her, he had always given her his signature grin, but he actually gave her a genuine smile.

'_Sasuke's smile is so cute. . .but not as cute as Gaara's- what am I saying !? '_

"Let's go on the ferris wheel." Sasuke pointed over to the way too big ferris wheel which was lit with bright white and icy blue lights. I mean seriously, what kind of amusement park date would it be without the famous wheel? It's one of the cutest clichés. Hinata nodded, she loved the ferris wheel even though she was afraid of heights.

The line was 20 minutes long and they were only 5 minutes in. They talked as they waited.

* * *

**::Gaara's POV::**

"C'MON WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"Let go of me!"

"KANKURO PUT YOUR BACK IN IT!"

"IM TRYING!" Kankuro yelled as he he tried to pull Gaara outside, Kankuro pulled on one arm as Temari pulled on the other.

"Let go of me you idiots!" Gaara was strong despite what anyone thought of him, his older siblings couldn't even pull him, they even tried to carry him but he always made himself heavy in order not to get carried. They have been trying to get him out of the house since 2 at noon.

"Gaara! You don't understand! Hinata is on a date with Sasuke! How is plan R-A-D supposed to go into action! The day is basically over!"

"Who cares. I don't want to ruin Hinata's date."

"That's it Gaara." Temari grinned evily before making some weird hand sign to which Kankuro nodded and grinned in return. Gaara was met with the worst fate yet, apparently their plan was to hug him.

"What are you- let go of me!" Gaara squirmed as Temari and Kankuro hugged him, but there was no use. He either had to agree to their conditions or die in their death hug.

"Fine! I'll go with you! Just, just let me go!" Kankuro laughed as he let go, followed by Temari.

"To the amusement park!"

* * *

**::At the amusement park::**

"Where could they be?" Temari and Kankuro looked around as Gaara slowly walked away from them, he didn't want anything to do with their plan.

-Kankuro and Temari-

"Hey Kankuro, where did Gaara go?"

"I don't know! I'm not his keeper!"

"Idiot! Ugh, whatever, remember our goal." Temari grinned.

"You know Temari I don't see the point of this plan anymore. . .their date is basically over. . .how can we ruin their date if it's basically done?"

"Hm . . .for once you're actually thinking. . . oh well, let's just try to ruin it anyways?"

"Alright!" Kankuro nodded.

-Back to Gaara-

"Where's the exit to this place? Everything looks the same." Gaara looked around for the exit, but he couldn't seem to find it anywhere, he continued to walk until he got to the end of the amusement park which contained the ferris wheel.

"Maybe there's a back door." Gaara looked for any back door, as he was looking around and behind the crowd, someone in particual caught his attention. A certain Hyuuga.

'_Hinata? . . .'_

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, he smiled which quickly turned into a frown as soon as he saw the person who she was with, Sasuke. He hated seeing them together, it was hard to feel happy for her when seeing her with him made him feel like shit. He watched as they entered the ferris wheel cart, he sighed disappointed, Sasuke doesn't deserve her, not a bit.

"She seems happy." Gaara smiled faintly before finally finding the back gate and exiting.

-Back with Temari and Kankuro-

"You know what? I say disengage R-A-D. . .I can't find them anywhere." Kankuro sighed, they had been looking for Hinata and Sasuke for a while but haven't been able to find them anywhere.

"You know what? I agree with you. . .I was so pumped to put this plan in action too." Temari added.

"For reals, man. . .oh well, let's ruin their date next time."

"Agreed."

* * *

**::Hinata's POV::**

The ferris wheel was slow but it just added to the atmosphere. Sasuke looked handsome and Hinata couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face, he was sitting next to her and she felt like that was too close to handle. She thought her heart would be thumping out of her chest by now but she found it strange that her heartbeat was at a normal pace, nevertheless the blush on her face remained.

The ride finally came to a halt, luckily for them they stopped at the top, the spot where every couple would die for, it just adds to the romantic ambiance.

"Hinata?"

"U-um yes, S-sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned before facing Hinata, her heart began to speed up a little, more out of curiosity than anything, curious as to what Sasuke wanted to ask her.

"Would you ever want to be my girlfriend?"

The sentence rang in Hinata's head, the light blush that once decorated her face had spread and darkened. Was he serious? And why was he asking her this.

"S-s-sasuke, I-I, u-um-"

"It's okay Hinata, I know it's too early to ask now." Sasuke smiled as the ride began again. Hinata looked down shyly, slowly she looked back up only finding that Sasuke was getting closer to her. Closer and closer, he continued to get closer, their face inches apart, Hinata gulped. Was this it? Her first kiss would be with. . .Sasuke? Hinata closed her eyes only to feel a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes before blinking a little. This was different, and she couldn't help but notice. She expected the room to spin and feel butterflies in her stomach, but nothing happened. She couldn't help but think back on the time that Gaara had given her a kiss on her forehead, she couldn't forget the effects it gave her, how the room spun and the strange feeling it gave her. She couldn't be anymore confused, why was Gaara making her feel this way but not Sasuke?

'_I . . .I. . .can't stop thinking of. . .Gaara. . . '_

* * *

**::At home::**

After the ferris wheel ride ended, Sasuke had taken Hinata home.

The only thing Hinata could do was lay in her bed and think.

' _What's wrong with me? G-Gaara is my best friend. . .but why. . .'_

_*Knock knock knock*_

Hinata snapped back to reality. "Um,y-yes?"

"Hinata?"

"Oh, Neji. Come in."

Neji cracked the door open, only enough for him to pop his head in. "Someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

"Gaara."

Hinata could feel her face get warm.

* * *

**Cut!**

**Im done :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this took me hoooouuuurrrsss :l but whatever, it's done :D I really hope you enjoyed it, if you did don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I think im looking forward to writing the next chapter :D stay tuned! And thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hola everybody :D So I started school already, actually I started school on monday TnT which means I won't be able to upload as much ( Or maybe I can 8D we'll see ) but it depends (: Actually, right now im supposed to be writing an essay, but im writing this xD anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I tried my best :D Enjoy! **

**P.s. this might be a little soap opera-ish? But im okay with it xD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

"T-tell him im not here! Tell him I went out ! Tell him anything!" Hinata stuttered nervously, she just didn't want to see Gaara, not after she couldn't even get him out of her head.

"Why would I tell him that?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Please?"

"Can't."

"Wh-why not?!"

"Cause, I already let him in."

Hinata blushed nervously, she was very tempted to jump out her window and just run away.

"So, should I let him come into your room?"

"N-no."

"Hey,Gaara! Hinata says to come in!" Neji nodded at Hinata as he mentally grinned to himself. Hinata knew he had done it on purpose, but she didn't understand, Neji was always so protective of her but he just let Gaara into her room just like that?

'_Why Neji, why!? '_

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Hinata had been so zoned out that she hadn't noticed she was pacing back and forth. Even worse, she hadn't even noticed when Gaara came into her room.

"G-Gaara, h-hi. "

"Hi." The room soon was filled with an awkwardness that neither of them had experienced before. Hinata only wondered why Gaara had come over, he had ignored her the whole day before, avoided her, and now he comes over her house? The sudden realization made Hinata's cheeks puff out a little, she couldn't help but be angry with Gaara. But of course, Gaara couldn't help but find that adorable, he shook his head unnoticeably, he came over to talk to Hinata not be wooed by her adorableness.

"Gaara?" Gaara rose an invisible brow, HInata never spoke up, he wondered what she would say.

"Wh-why did you ignore me yesterday?"

Gaara mentally sighed, he was hoping she wouldn't ask him that, he really didn't want to get into that but how would he avoid it?

"I didn't ignore you, I just didn't see you."

'_Liar.'_

"Th-then, why didn't you come over to the usual spot?"

"I was bombared by fangirls."

'_Liar. . .'_

"And. . .after school?"

"I had to go straight home."

'_He's. . .lying. '_

Hinata slumped down on her bed, she wasn't sure what the current situation was. Gaara had been avoided her, he just lied to her, and now he's at her house. It was really depressing, actually.

Gaara realized it, he might had ignored her for a day but he's known her for almost all her life. He could tell when she was sad, happy, confused, anything really. He felt mad at himself, although he wasn't sure whether he was the one that made her sad or whether it was something else, but the fact that she was sad at this moment meant that he was problem.

Gaara took a seat on her bed next to her. He didn't touch her, or console her, he just wanted to explain everything, even though most of it would be more lies.

"Hinata, aren't you going to tell me about your date?"

"Date?" Hinata's voice was soft.

"You told me you had a date with Sasuke today."

"Oh. . .that's right."

"How was it?"

"It was. . .awesome." Hinata giggled a little bit, she didn't want to seem depressed, the least she could do was laugh. What surprised her the most was how much this situation was effecting her.

"Hm. " Gaara thought for a moment,he didn't know what he was going to say from the beginning. All he remembers was thinking about Hinata and somehow ending up at her house. What he was going to say was beyond him. But it was now or never. Although Gaara was never good with expressing his emotions, he would try his best.

"Hinata. You're, you know you're my best friend. You have been since we were children. You know I only want you to be happy, I believe. . .i believe Sasuke can do that."

"Hm?" Hinata turned her attention to Gaara,worst mistake. When she turned to face him, the first thing she saw were his sea foam colored eyes, all the stories and mysterious things behind those eyes, Hinata couldn't look away. "Why are you telling me this?"

It seemed like letting her go would be harder than he imagined.

"I just thought you'd like to know. Sorry, I know it's a little weird. . ."

The room was silent for a minute, numerous thoughts ran through Hinata's mind, she wanted to say something but nothing came out. Whenever she opened her mouth it seemed the words would get stuck.

'_What do I do? Why do I feel like I'm losing him? Wh-why is he making it sound like we'll never talk again? '_

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you. . ." Hinata's face flushed, "can you, kiss me?"

This caught Gaara off guard, he wasn't sure whether his ear deceived him or whether Hinata was going crazy.

"Hinata, you don't know what you're saying. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"N-no Gaara, im serious. Please. I just. . .i just want to make sure of something."

As much as Gaara wanted to turn her down, he couldn't. He couldn't because he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hug her, he wanted to hold her. It was so tempting, but he couldn't let his feelings take over him, he had to stay strong. Gaara shook his head.

Hinata pouted, her bottom lip trembling. Hinata had always been sensitive, and when she felt Gaara was mad at her, she felt more vulnerable and alone.

"Okay,Gaara." Hinata smiled, the happiest smile she could force on her face. She was able to make it seem genuine but not genuine enough to fool Gaara. "I'll see you at school then, bye Gaara."

'_It's better this way, if he would have listened to me and actually kissed me, it would have been awkward. . .yes, Hinata, it's better this way'_

Gaara didn't kiss her, as much as he wanted to he was able to stay in control. Though he didn't want her to think that she was mad at him, so he hugged her. Another mistake.

It only took a hug for Hinata to feel it, that spark she felt before when he kissed her on her forehead, that spark that she didn't feel when Sasuke had kissed her. He felt warm, and she couldn't help but nuzzle her face into his chest, causing Gaara to blush and smile. He enjoyed this, he wished he didn't have to let go, he couldn't help but hold her longer, he felt as if he'd let go, he would lose her forever. Hinata raised her head, lavender eyes meeting jade ones, her face flushed a warm pink.

"Uhm."

"N-neji!" Hinata pushed Gaara off her unconsciously throwing him on her bed.

"That was rather intimate."

"N-neji! We were just hugging."

"I though Gaara liked boys." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Why does your family think I like guys?" Gaara sighed.

"He was just leaving,okay? " Hinata smiled at her nosy cousin.

"Make it quick." Neji closed the door behind him.

Hinata sighed.

"Hinata?" Gaara's voice snapped Hinata back into reality, she had almost forgotten he was here. He propped himself with his elbows.

"Y-yes,G-gaara?"

"Let's spend the day tomorrow."

Hinata kept her back facing Gaara, she didn't want him to see her blushing as madly as she was, all she managed to do was nod her head. She was happy on the inside. The next thing she felt was a hand on her head causing her to stop breathing, his mere touch made her breath stop.

"I'll come over around 12." He ruffled her hair before exited her door, finally closing it behind her. She exhaled, slumping down on the floor.

"What the hell just happened?!" Hinata wasn't one to cuss, but she felt like the H word was fitting in this situation. The what-the-hell-just-happened feeling soon faded, replacing it with much softer feelings.

'_Tomorrow I'm going to spend the day with Gaara. . .with Gaara. . .it sounds. . .pleasant.'_

* * *

**::Gaara's POV::**

'_That was too difficult, I'd thought I'd lose it . Hinata has always been so cute. . .Could it be possible that she'll return my feelings I have for her? _

**::Gaara's house::**

"GOOD JOB LITTLE BRO!" Gaara's siblings said in unison. Gaara was caught off guard and stumbled backwards.

"What are you doing!?"

"We saw the whole thing! It was so romantic!" Temari cooed as she pinched Gaara's cheek.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Aw c'mon little bro, the whole hugging moment with Hinata, I knew you'd develop some of my awesome gentlemen moves!" Kankuro popped his pretend collar.

"You two saw the whole thing?" Gaara twitched due to irritation.

"Yes!" They replied in unison.

"You're insane." Gaara sighed as he marched upstairs, he would be more irritated, but he had just experienced the best feeling in the world, Hinata's touch. She was so soft, and smelled of flowers and strawberries, just remembering it made him happy. He smiled as he had a sudden realization, although it didn't scare him, what would of scared him before didn't scare him anymore. Instead he embraced it because he liked what he now knew.

'_Im in love with Hinata. . .'_

* * *

**Too rushed? Please tell me! Please do! :D If it seems too rushed, I'll re-write it cause I wanted this to be a little soap-operish lol :D But yeah, let me know, okay? :D Next chapter, they get spend some time together, yaaaayyy! :D See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey peoples! :D I know i haven't been on in a while. . .i think? But ever since school started i've been so busy, and i take extra classes,blah,blah,blah. . .anyways, i've also had writers block, and you know how that is :P As a matter of fact i still have writers block, but i usually write my story with writers block anyways, so why not? xD Not gonna lie, i've been waiting to write this chapter so im scared it's not going to meet my fangirly expectations xD but i hope you guys enjoy it none the less :D **

**I'll stop rambling on. . .with out further ado (adu?) here's chapter 21 ! :D**

**P.S: Hi! :D**

**P.P.S: If you read the author's note,thanks :D and make sure to read the author's note at the end because it's sort of important :) thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

**::Chapter 21 Part 1::**

Hinata awoke at her usual time feeling energized and ready to take on the day. She blankly looked at the wall in front of her, she remembered something important was going to happen today but she couldn't remember what it was. She waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing came to her, she shrugged.

"I should probably go make breakfast. . ."

Hinata walked to her bathroom, turning on her sink she washed her face to look more awake. She looked in the mirror to give herself a little confidence boost.

"Hinata. . .you are a strong, young lady! " She smiled cheerefully and began to walk downstairs to prepare breakfast. Neji was in the living room watching

"Parental Control" on tv, he shook his head as he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, can you believe this? If i were this girls father i wouldn't put them on some useless tv show, i would just kill her boyfriend. It's so simple. . ." (A/N: Lol, i don't think you'll get this joke unless you actually watch parental control :D if you do get it, yay! )

"Neji, i don't think you're allowed to kill the boyfriends. . ."

"So?"

Hinata laughed nervously and she made her way to the kitchen leaving Neji and his show.

* * *

When Hinata was done with breakfast it was about 9:30, everyone came downstairs, ate, and left afterwards. Hinata's father had buisness to attend to, Hanabi went out to the mall with her friends, and Neji stayed in the living room watching tv as Hinata cleaned up, it was now 10:30.

"So, you're not going out with Gaara today?" Neji asked as he kept his attention on the tv.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, i overheard Gaara asking you if you wanted to spend the day together today and you said yes. . .but im guessing you've changed your mind."

"Me and Gaara? . . .m-me and Gaara! I forgot about today! How did i forget ! ?"

Hinata panicked momentarily looking around for a clock of some sort.

"It's 10:40." Neji knew she would be looking for the time.

"Already? ! That gives me enough time to get ready! " Hinata quickly sprinted to her room, leaving Neji in the living room.

"Now im lonely. . . " Neji soon shrugged and continuted to watch his programs.

* * *

At Hinata room she scanned through her closet, once, twice, even a third time, but once again she couldn't find anything to wear.

"I-I stink at picking out clothes!"

_ 'Snap out of it Hinata! Don't you want to look pretty?. . ..yes, yes of course i do! I won't ask Neji for help, this time I'll pick out the outfit myself!'_

Hinata scanned quickly through her closet again finding no clothes that she thought would match, not wanting to waste anymore time she decided to use another one of those dresses that were abandoned in her closet, they were really pretty after all.

Hinata looked at the unfamiliar dresses she was holding stopping at one specific dress.

"This is it!" Hinata smiled happily setting the dress on the floor, quickly grabbing a towel and rushing to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

11:25

Hinata's shower took longer than expected but she really didn't have to do much to get ready. She began by towel drying her hair until it became damp and tied it up in a bun. She carefully took the dress she picked put and put it on letting the loose fitting dress fall. She looked at herself in the mirror, she shrugged thinking that she looked okay, but she never had much confidence. The truth was that the dress looked fantastic on her, although the dress was loose fitting it looked nice on her small frame. The dress was very doll like, it reached a little above the knees and had long sleeves. The dress was a pretty chesnut color with white laced pattern at the end of the cuffs of her sleeves and down the middle of her dress, buttons adorned the middle strip of the lace that was on the front of the dress. Once again, a simple but very cute dress.

She paired the dress with some nude, mate flats. Her hair finally had dried and she untied it letting her long locks fall on either side of her. Tieing her hair up in a bun made her hair wavy, but the hairstyle looked nice with the outfit she was wearing, she tucked one side of her hair behind her ear and looked at herself once more in the mirror. She actually felt pretty.

12:10

Hinata had finished getting ready quicker than expected and now all she could do was wait, she felt like Gaara was taking forever to get to her house.

_ 'Wh-what if he doesn't want to hang out anymore? Wh-what if he got lost on his way here? . . .wh-what if yesterday was just a dream? ! '_

Hinata snapped back into realization upon hearing a knock on the door.

_'Gaara?'_

"Hinata? Can I come in?"

_'Just Neji. . .'_

"Mhm. Come in."

"Hinata-"

"Neji, I don't think Gaara is going to come. . . what if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if he never actually wanted to hang out today? What if I imagined every word he said, what if-"

"Hinata!" Neji inerupted.

"Y-yes, Neji?"

"Gaara's downstairs."

"H-he is?"

"Yes."

"T-tell him im not here! No! tell him, tell him I ran away or something! No! Tell him I was just a figment of his imagination!"

"Hinata! Get ahold of yourself! Now, you will go downstairs and present yourself, and you two will go out and have fun. The rated PG-13 kind of fun. . .wait, thats too extreme. . .okay, the rated G kind of fun."

"B-but Neji. . ."

"Wait, something's not right." Neji twirled Hinata around examining her appearance. "Why are you dressed like that? Are you- are you going on a date? With Gaara?"

"N-neji! I-it's not a date! W-we just wanted to spend the day together, and I wanted to look nice. . ."

"Whatever you say. . .just go, Gaara's downstairs."

Hinata gulped, she didn't want to go downstairs because she knew Gaara would see her, but at the same time she did want to go downstairs because she knew Gaara would be there.

Hinata slowly walked down the first step, and ever so slowly taking the second step. It took at least another two minuted before she took the third step and suddenly froze.

"No way. . ." Neji's voice could be heard behind Hinata, he quickly rushed her down the stairs.

"W-wait Neji! Wh-what are you doing? !"

"Look Hinata, my favorite show is about to be on soon, I can't go all fangirl mode with you still here." Neji exclaimed still rushing Hinata down the stairs.

"Fangirl?"

"Erm, I-I mean f-fanboy. . .a manly fanboy."

Finally the reached the end of the steps.

"Wait Neji I-" Hinata stopped mid-sentence as soon as she saw Gaara, she was just nervous but maybe it was something about the morning but Gaara seemed more. . .cute?

"Hinata." Gaara smiled a friendly smile that Hinata had the pleasure of witnessing, she smiled as her usual blush took over her face.

"Okay you two kids have fun, get out, shoo! " Neji rushed both Gaara and Hinata out the door quickly slamming the door on them afterwards. Hinata blinked at the the door that had just been slammed in their faces, it was so unlike Neji, but apprently he was a fangirl.

"Neji seemed. . .odd." Gaara stated.

"Y-yeah."

Gaara turned to Hinata, and smiled another one of those rare, cute smiles of his.

"Shall we go?"

"M-mhm!" Hinata blushed as she nodded, they only took a few steps before the once slammed door was heard opening.

"Oh! I forgot! No holding hands, etc, etc!" Neji said before once again slamming the door.

"Your cousin is weird. . ."

"You should be used to weird siblings." Hinata stated.

"True."

* * *

Hinata walked alongside Gaara as he led her through the forest, if she was correct he was leading her back to their childhood hangout near the lake. She giggled unconciously remembering the last time her and Gaara went to the lake and had a water fight. She blushed suddenly remembering she also saw him half naked.

"You okay, Hinata?" Gaara asked raising an invisible brow.

"O-of course, why do you ask?"

Gaara smiled. "No reason."

* * *

**::Gaara's Pov::**

_'She looks. . .she looks so, cute. . .I could barely look away when I saw her . . .just walking alongside her makes me feel-nervous. . .I can't help but feel this way around her, it can't be helped.'_

"Oh, we're here."

"Oh! i was right! I knew you were leading me here, I love it here!" Hinata smiled happily making her way towards the lake.

"I like this place too, I like reminicing."

"Me too. . .and this place brings so many memories."

Gaara nodded.

"Gaara! We should follow the river and see where it leads us, we never figured that out."

"Or, we could go deeper into the forest, I wanted to show you something that I think you'll like."

"Okay." Hinata smiled,a small blush decorating her cheeks. How he loved when she blushed, she looked so cute to him.

* * *

**::Hinata's pov::**

They walked over the river as Gaara led Hinata even deeper into the forest. The scenery they were once in was changing, deeper into the forest the tree's were now white cherry blossom tree's and small bushes that were covered in some sort of unedible fruit looking thing. Right in the middle of all those white cherry blossom tree's was a much smaller pink cherry blossom tree, it wasn't as big as the others but it bloomed beautifully.

"It's so beautiful here. . .how did you know about this?"

"Don't you remember it? " Gaara ruffled Hinata's hair playfully.

"Nope." HInata blushed at Gaara's actions.

"Don't you remember crying and running into the forest?"

"That's right. . .when i was 8. . .this was the forest I ran into? It looked so different before!"

"Yeah, that's because it was a cloudy night so you couldn't see how it looked around you."

"How were you able to see,Gaara?"

"I couldnt, honestly. I had to try though. . .I knew you'd be scared in the forest, i had to try to look through the darkness."

_ 'G-gaara has always been such a good friend. . .it's odd to think that i like him more than a friend now. . .a-am i admitting it now? D-do i like Gaara? Or possibly more than that. . .'_

* * *

**_Cut! Oh My Goodness! _**

**_So, this chapter was supposed to be longer -n-; but this is what happened, I was typing up the story, and i was almost done with what was supposed to be the whole chapter, but my computer decided it wanted to be funny and exited out my story, and I did not save it D: So i basically lost the other half of what was supposed to be this chapter. . ._**

**_so i decided to make their date two parts, and this my friends is the first part, the second part will be up asap as soon as i wake up to type it tomorrow :D or later, cause it's 5:02 am already xD_**

**_All my hard work. . .gone :,( _**

**_-sniffle, sniffle-_**

**_Nevertheless, i hope you enjoyed this part 1 of part 2 chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think :D (D: my facial expression when i found out my work didn't save)_**

**_See ya next time!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey ! :) here's the second part of chapter 21 :D i know i promised i'd download it asap, but i was still so dissapointed at the fact that my work got deleted that i really didn't feel like typing it back up ._.; but now i'm ready :D so i hope you enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think, it means a lot :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Recap:_

They walked over the river as Gaara led Hinata even deeper into the forest. The scenery they were once in was changing, deeper into the forest the tree's were now white cherry blossom tree's and small bushes that were covered in some sort of unedible fruit looking thing. Right in the middle of all those white cherry blossom tree's was a much smaller pink cherry blossom tree, it wasn't as big as the others but it bloomed beautifully.

"It's so beautiful here. . .how did you know about this?"

"Don't you remember it? " Gaara ruffled Hinata's hair playfully.

"Nope." Hinata blushed at Gaara's actions.

"Don't you remember crying and running into the forest?"

"That's right. . .when i was 8. . .this was the forest I ran into? It looked so different before!"

"Yeah, that's because it was a cloudy night so you couldn't see how it looked around you."

"How were you able to see,Gaara?"

"I couldnt, honestly. I had to try though. . .I knew you'd be scared in the forest, i had to try to look through the darkness."

_ 'G-gaara has always been such a good friend. . .it's odd to think that i like him more than a friend now. . .a-am i admitting it now? D-do i like Gaara? Or possibly more than that. . .'_

_End Recap:_

* * *

6:30 p.m

"Gaara, maybe we should start heading back, it's starting to get dark now."

"You're right. But don't you want to climb that first?"

"Climb what?"

"That?" Gaara pointed over to ledge on a high cliff that looked not so far away, but the height seemed like too much to handle for Hinata, and it would be difficult for her on account that she was wearing a dress.

"C-climb that?! It's too high!"

Gaara grinned. "You always said you wanted to find out what was on top of that cliff, you're old enough now, maybe we should go find out."

"I-it's so high up. . ."

"Don't worry, you won't fall."

It took Hinata a few minutes as she mentally argued with herself, she wanted to go climb the cliff to see what was waiting for her there, she had always been so curious as to what was up there. Although, at the same time she didn't want to go up there because she was scared of falling, but besides falling she was more scared at the fact that it was so high up.

In the end she finally made her decision, she decided that she did want to go up there. It was now or never, might as well climb up with Gaara.

"O-okay, im ready."

"Really? You want to climb up there?"

"M-mhm, definately."

"Alright."

* * *

It only took about 30 minutes or so to get to the bottom of the cliff, it was now around 7:00 and the only sign of the sun were the few hues visible from the sunset. Hinata looked up at what she was about to climb, she gulped.

"You won't fall, trust me."

Hinata nodded, she felt safe with Gaara.

"You go up first,Gaara."

"You go up first, I don't want you falling."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"Gaara. I'm wearing a dress." Hinata couldn't help but get a bit flustered, she could tell Gaara now understood why she couldn't climb first by the way he was blushing.

Gaara cleared his throat, he hoped Hinata hadn't seen him blush. Gaara wasn't the one to blush, but with Hinata everything was possible.

"Okay. I'll go first. But be careful, and take every exact step i take."

"Okay."

With that, they began to slowly climb up.

* * *

By the time they got to the cliff, the sun was no longer in view, and the stars were shining brightly as the full moon shone radiantly. Hinata held her knees for support as she tried to catch her breath.

-pant pant- "G-gaara, you're not. . .tired?"

"No,why?"

-pant pant- "Im. . .i'm so out of shape. . ."

Gaara smiled. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Almost?"

"We have to go over that little mount, I guess over that is the ledge."

"Let's go then!" Hinata smiled eagerly.

Once over the mount, Hinata realized what she had been missing all those years. The view from the ledge was amazing, the full moon made the cherry blossom tree's below visible, and farther from the forest some of the lights from Konoha were able to be seen. On the ledge there was a weeping willow whose branches didn't welt too low to the floor, it sort of formed like a small cave. Flying around the area were fireflies who lit the night, they looked like miniature lanterns floating slowly.

Hinata stared at the site with awe, you couldn't help but feel amazing up there.

"We really were missing out, weren't we, Gaara?"

"Looks like it. It's really nice up here."

Hinata sighed happily before walking over to the weeping willow and took a seat under it's welting branches as she leaned against the trunk of it. Gaara followed behind her taking a seat next to her and leaned against the bark.

It was silent for an hour or two, but that was the good thing about being with Gaara, it could be silent for hours and it wouldn't be awkward because they both enjoyed that peacful feeling that nature brought. They enjoyed listening to their sorrounding, and they enjoyed to be around each other.

The sounds of nature had always made Hinata sleepy, they were so peacful and soothing to the ears. Hinata was getting so sleepy that she unconciously put her head on Gaara's shoulder.

_'What am I on? Is this still the tree? . . .I don't really want to open my eyes, im too comfortable. . .'_

Gaara smiled, he felt. . .happy.

* * *

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" Hinata hadn't fallen completely asleep, although she still wasn't aware that she was on Gaara's shoulder she was still awake.

"Do you remember when you were 6 and you were crying because some boys were picking on you for having short hair?"

Hinata grimaced. "Yeah. . .I remember. Hmph, they were so mean."

"Do you remember what we promised that day?"

"Promise. . .?"

"Do you remember?"

Hinata didn't want to say she didn't remember, she would fell awful that he remembered about this promise, but she didn't. So she decided to think about it, what was it.

Suddenly, it came to her. Maybe it was just because she was sleepy, but honestly, she could never forget that promise.

***FlashBack- Gaara and Hinata, 6 years old.***

**WAAAAHHHH!**

**"Hinata?"**

**"GAARA!" Hinata came running into the forest as she practically threw herself into Gaara's arms.**

**"Hinata? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Please don't cry, Hinata. . ."**

**"I-im sorry, G-gaara."**

**"Why are you crying, Hinata?"**

**"Th-they were mean to me again. . ."**

**"Those boys were making fun of you again?"**

**"M-mhm . . .th-they said i was ugly. . .they said i was a boy b-because my hair wasn't long like the other girls. . ."**

**"Don't listen to those dummy heads, Hinata. I think you look like a girl, i think you're the prettiest girl alive!"**

**"R-really?" Hinata looked up at the young Gaara, her eyes filled with tears.**

**"Of course!"**

**-sniffle sniffle- "Th-thank you Gaara." Hinata smiled as she rubbed the tears away from her eyes.**

**"You'll always be the prettiest girl, okay Hinata?" Gaara smile cutely.**

**"Mhm!" Hinata giggled.**

**. . .**

**"Hey,Gaara?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What's a first kiss?"**

**"I'm not sure. . .i guess it's a kiss with someone named first? Why do you ask, Hinata?"**

**"Well, i heard some girls talking about first kisses before, so i was curious."**

**"They're probably not real."**

**"Hm? I think they are. They said that your first kiss must be with someone special, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my first kiss,Gaara."**

**"Me? Your first kiss?"**

**"Mhm! There's no one more special to me than you, Gaara! "**

**"Yeah? You're special to me too,Hinata!" Gaara smiled eagerly.**

**"Okay then. Even though I don't know what a first kiss is, do you promise, Gaara? Promise me you'll be my first kiss." Hinata smiled.**

**"Yeah, I promise,Hinata." **

**"Pinky promise!"**

**Gaara smiled as his pinky linked with Hinata. "I promise."**

***End Flashback***

Hinata's eyes snapped open, the blush deepening as she thought about it more, she wondered if that was the promise that Gaara was talking about. They had made so many promises when they were children, but somehow she knew that this promise was the one he was talking about. Hinata quickly turned to face Gaara. Since her head was already resting on his shoulder when she turned to face him she hadn't noticed how close she was to him. Lavender eyes met jade ones, it was like a magnetic force that kept them from re directing their gaze somewhere else. The eye contact only made Hinata's blush deepen, her face red from how close they were.

"Did you remember?" Gaara kept his eyes in contact with her, a slight blush visible on his face, how he loved her eyes, full of mystery and kindness, he was falling for her all over again.

Hinata only kept eye contact, her words were stuck in her throat, she wanted to say yes but it was basically impossible.

_'H-he's so close to me. . .m-my heart is beating so fast, i feel as if it's going to explode. . .what if he hears it? . . . .why can't i look away?. . . .'_

Gaara moved his hand toward her, gently cupping the side of her face.

"Did you?"

_'Y-yeah. . .i remember. . .i-is he. . .is he about to keep his promise. . .?'_

_"_Y-yes."

Those were really all the words Gaara needed, he had to know that she had remembered the promise. Even though they were only childern when they made the promise, Gaara always kept his promises'. . .and anyways, he really wanted to keep this promise in particular.

With those words said, Gaara leaned in, everything seemed to go in slow motion for Hinata, it was almost like having to make a decision in a milli second. Would she kiss Gaara? Or turn away.

_'He's the one. . .'_

And that was it. Their lips met, and Hinata felt could feel those butterflies fluttering in her stomach. His kiss was sweet, almost impossible to pull away, and even if she could, she wouldn't, she was intoxicated with his kiss.

Gaara didn't want to pull away either, he felt if he did she wouldn't be there anymore and realize it was all a dream. Her kiss to him was sweet as well, and he could fell his own butterflies in his stomach, it was amazing how she made him feel.

The kiss was finally broken, their eyes keeping contact. Hinata's face was flushed a deep red, Gaara couldn't help but smile, this was the girl he had fallen in love with,and he couldn't be happier.

"The air is warm tonight. . .we should just stay here for tonight."

"G-gaara, y-you know father will be ang-"

Gaara planted another kiss on Hinata, it couldn't be helped, she was just too cute.

"It'll be fine."

Hinata nodded clearly in a daze, her cheeks reddening.

"Hinata. . .you're still the most special to me, that's why I wanted to keep my promise."

_' G-gaara. . . .'_

"I'm sorry if i stole your first kiss from you. . ."

"No,Gaara. Wh-when I said y-you were the most special person to me, I meant it. I still do." Hinata smiled, it came so easily to her, the smiles, the words. The reason being was because it was all true. "I-I wouldn't have wanted my first kiss to be anyone else. . . but you." She was so bold about it, even she couldn't believe that she was able to say this without chickening out.

Gaara smiled, and Hinata couldn't help but blush, how could someone's smile be so attractive?

"I-I suppose since it's so dark already, w-we should probably just stay here. . ." Hinata blushed.

"I agree."

Hinata blushed a bit more before lacing her fingers under Gaara's hand. Gaara looked at Hinata suprised, he could never imagine her making "a move". He couldn't help but smile, he squezed her hand gently, almost like saying 'im happy too'.

_'So this is happiness. . .' _Hinata mentally smiled to herself.

* * *

**Cut! :P Ta-da ! So what do you think,eh? :D I tried to make it as cheesy and cliche as possible because i love all that kinds of stuff xD But i hope you guys enjoyed this because i really enjoyed writing this :D Please let me know what you think,okay?**

**Thank you for reading, and i'll see you in the next chapter! :DD**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! :D seriously, it has felt like forever! I don't even know how long its been since I wrote a new chapter ._.; anyways, life has gotten so busy it's annoying _ im so stressed its horrible! But enough about that, this is the real business :D unfortunately I still have writers block. . .(like awlays) but like always I will try to make it at least a little good :D I hope some of you will still be able to enjoy this. So without further ado, chapter 23 :D**

**P.S This chapter is going to be reeaaallllly short :P**

**Disclaime: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hnn. . ."

Hinata awoke to a cold breeze flowing through her hair, she slowly opened her eyes as she began to remember what had happened the night before. Then, it hit her. She had spent her night with Gaara. Hinata couldn't help the blush that rapidly spread across her face, she slowly turned next to her awaiting to see Gaara.

"Huh? Gaara's not here? Did I imagine the whole thing? Maybe it was a dream. . .hehe, yeah that's probably it. . .i mean, me and Gaara, together? Seems impossible!" Hinata smiled ressuring herself that it was all a dream.

_**'But. . .if it was all dream, then how did I end up here?'**_

"Hinata, why are you mumbling to yourself?"

"G-gaara!? S-so you weren't a dream!?"

"Um. .yes?"

Hinata took in a deep breath replaying yesterdays events in her head to make sure what was reality and what was her dream. The hugging, the holding hands. . .the kissing. Some part of Hinata wanted all that to be just a dream, she didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with Gaara, but a bigger part of Hinata hoped that it was reality.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Hinata turned to look at Gaara but as soon as she did her face turned a deep red, just thinking that they kissed yesterday made Hinatas face heat up.

"Hinata?"

"H-hm?"

"We should get you back home."

"G-good i-idea."

_** 'What am I doing?! Stuttering so much in front of Gaara, he'll know for sure that im shy around him. .i don't want him to think that. . .'**_

"Watch your step Hinata, don't fall."

Hinata and Gaara slowly made their way back down the cliff, Gaara was certain Neji wouldn't be mad if he brought Hinata late because after all, Neji still thought Gaara was gay.

* * *

Throughtout their whole walk to Hinata's house neither Gaara nor Hinata spoke a word to each other. It was only silence, although she couldn't tell if it was comfortable silence or awkward silence. Even worse was that she couldn't separate her dreams from reality, she didn't want to but she would have to ask Gaara, if they had actually kissed, she wanted to make sure.

"Gaara."

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday, um. .wh-what happened yesterday?"

"Hm?"

"I-im sorry! B-but I can't remember, a-and I don't know why, I mean, I didn't drink! I-I don't drink! B-but everything seems like a blur. . ."

"So, Hinata. .you really don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"That's right. . "

"So you don't know what happened. . .between us. . "

_** 'B-between us? Wh-what is Gaara talking about?'**_

"G-gaara, what are you saying?"

"Hinata. . yesterday. . ."

"Hm?" HInata could feel her heartbeat speeding, she was so anxious as to hear what Gaara was about to say.

"Yesterday, we. . .did it."

"eh?"

"That's right, what a shame you cannot remember, Hinata."

"We **did** it? You mean, did it as in build something, o-or something?"

"I mean did it, as in, the birds and the bees, meaning doing the deed, meaning se-"

"OKAY,Gaara! Okay. .i-I get it" Hinata blushed, she was in disbelief.

_**'Im so shameful! '**_

As Hinata mentally cried to herself Gaara couldn't help but chuckle, just seeing her reactions made him want to laugh.

"Wh-why are you laughing?"

Gaara smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Don't be sad, if you end up getting pregnant I can promise you I'll be a pretty good father,I think."

"H-huh? Gaara, you liar, we didn't really d-do it, did we?"

"Nope."

"Gaara, that wasn't funny!" Hinatas cheeks were tinted red due to embarrasement, she couldn't believe she had fallen for that, she had known Gaara for years and

she still fell for one of his "jokes."

"Alright Hinata, then, ill see you at school."

"Mhm, bye Gaara."

Gaara waved as he turned to walk away.

"W-wait, Gaara."

"Hm?"

"In all honesty. . what did happen yesterday? I can't seem to set apart the events from reality, and the events from my dreams, they seem so similar."

"Does that mean you dreamt about me?"

"H-huh?! U-uh. ."

_'_**_agh, Hinata! You just gave yourself away to gaara! How embarrassing. . .since when was anything with Gaara embarrassing..?_'**

Gaara smiled. "I don't want to ruin the mystery, just figure it out yourself, alright?"

"B-but Gaara. ."

Gaara walked away leaving Hinata and her thoughts to herself, she knew that from that day on things had to change, there was no way things would stay the same. How would things be between her and Gaara? Or Sasuke?

'**Sasuke! I completely forgot I was into Sasuke. . .was. . .hehe, it's kind of cool to be able to say im over him. .I wonder, am I over Sasuke?'**

Hinata decided to put all those troublesome thoughts at the back of her mind, she still found herself tired so she deiced to tip toe back into her house and back upstairs, hopefully her father wouldn't hear her. HInata slowly opened her door and quickly slided in, the door creaked as she closed it but she managed to do it.

"Where were you, young lady?" Hinata heard a stern voice behind her. She knew who it was.

"N-neji, hi."

"You were supposed to be back home at-" Neji checked his invisible watch. "yesterday. SO, where were you huh? "

'**Whats wrong with Neji? He sounds like a girl. . '**

"HInata Hyuuga, I was worried sick about you, you have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

"B-but Neji, I was just with Gaara."

"Oh. . .very well then. " and with that neji walked away.

'Nii-san is so strange. . .'

Hinata walked up to her room and went straight to her bed, even though she slept so soundly the other night she was still so tired, and she still had to collect her thoughts, its not that she couldn't remember, its just that maybe, she didn't want to remember. Maybe those slight feelings she might still have for Sasuke were keeping her from accepting what happened the night before. It was after all, her first kiss. Hinata blushed at the thought.

"First kiss. . ."

"Who said first kiss?! " Neji barged into Hinat's room, not even a knock.

"Neji!"

"Hinata! You're a little kid, don't be thinking about first kisses yet!"

"Neji, you're not that much older than me. . ."

"No boys, no kisses alright!? If you want a first kiss then come here, only nii-san has the honor, come here."

'**E-ew. . .'**

"Neji, please get out."

"No kisses!" and with that Neji left the room, leaving Hinat once again confused as to how that Neji could possible be the Neji from a few years ago who practically hated her.

"Sasuke. . or Gaara. . .why is this so hard for me?" Hinata sighed, as she got up from her bed, she decided to freshen up since she had spent the last night outdoors. A quick change of clothes was good enough, she brushed through any tangles and tied her long hair in a pony tail. Uneventful days like these were boring.

"Hinata~"

"Yes, Neji?"

"You have a visitor. ." there was a sort of annoyed tone in Neji's voice.

"Who is it?"

"That-that duck butt hair boy. . "

"Um?"

"That Uchiha boy. .he's asking for you."

"U-uchiha? S-sasuke?"

"Yeah, I'll just send him away."

"No, wait. I'll be down there okay."

"Fine. ."

'**Wh-what is Sasuke doing here? How come whenever Im thinking of someone they manage to show up?! This isn't right. .'**

"Okay, Hinata you can do it, you're a Hyuuga."

'I need to find out whether I have feelings for Sasuke or not'

And with those thoughts of determination Hinata walked down the stairs to meet Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey, Hinata." Sasuke grinned one of his signature sexy grins that got every girls heart racing.

"D-did you need something?"

"Just an answer. .if you're free, would you like to go on another date?"

_'**D-date? I couldn't, I can't, right? I mean. . .what ever happened between me and Gaara- going on a date with Sasuke, that would be wrong wouldn't it? . .But, Gaara and I aren't a couple. . .i don't even know what we are. . but. . I suppose a date with Sasuke wouldn't hurt, I mean- Gaara never even asked me if I'd like to be his girlfriend anyway. .im sure he'll be just as happy if- but, but so many things have happened between Gaara and I, I just can't ignore it. . okay. Okay! I've decided this date will just be a test, just a test. I just wanna see if I really feel nothing for Sasuke, then- then I can let go of him, and focuse on Gaara. . .i think that's what I'll do.'**_

"Okay, Sasuke."

"Cool." Sasuke grinned. "Today theres actually no school so-"

'Oh! I forgot about school! W-we're going to be late!"

"Hinata, relax. I just said theres no school today."

"H-huh, oh right. . "

"Wanna go, then?" Sasuke smiled.

"I look-"

"You look cute, trust me."

"I-if you say so."

Sasuke linked his arm around Hinata's as they began to walk away Hinata's house.

"Im glad you chose me, Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. ." Sasuke smiled as they continued to walk, it seemed he had felt accomplished.

* * *

**And Cut! :D okay, so once again. . if you managed to read through this chapter without getting bored to death I applaude you, you brave soul :P I really hope it was okay, so I hope it was enjoyable :D I also hope I get to write more soon cause this is where all the full on drama should start :D ha. Ha :P**

**Anyways until next time! Review if you liked the chapter, and if you didn't review anyways just to let me know :P :P Thank you for reading! :D**

**Bai Bai!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, its meeeee! Was i missed?! :D No? w-well thats okay. . haha, anywaysss, i know its been like 1 maybe 2 months that ive uploaded a new chapter but ive been so busy lately! ive been workibg hard at school and im finally graduating this friday! so when vacation comes i can update more frequently! yay! heres a secret i actually wait until i get 2 reviews on a new chapter until i start writing the new one so yeah :D anyways- you know what ill just stop talking now cause i can go on for hours! So i guess, here it is. Chapter 24**

**P.S ! i still have writers block so it might be mediocre! sorry! (i think i have permenant writers block) **

**Disclaimer goes here**

* * *

Walking with Sasuke felt somewhat nostalgic but even though it felt nice Hinata couldn't shake this feeling- this feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Hinata realized that even though they've been walking for a while now she didn't know where they were going.

"Somewhere really pretty, I think you'll like it."

The farther they continued to walk the more familiar the path became, as familiar as it was she just couldn't remember, it was like her mind was blank right now.

It wasn't until they reached a forest where she finally noticed where they were going. It was a pretty place, actually it was a very special place. A place that only Hinata and Gaara knew about, but Hinata wasn't sure how he had found it.

"Th-this place. . ."

"It's pretty right?"

"Yeah . . . It's pretty but, how did you find this place, Sasuke?"

"Oh, I was just walking one day and just found it, it's really peaceful so I thought you'd like it"

"M-mhm, I do like it" Hinata smiled and she had that uneasy feeling again, not like a something bad is going to happen to me feeling but a this is weird feeling, she felt like something was up.

"Hinata, I'm glad you chose me."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke just smiled.

* * *

****Earlier that day****

After Gaara had left Hinata at home he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely, so instead of going back home having to face his crazy siblings he decided to go walk

around.

"Gaara."

Gaara stopped in his tracks he already knew whose voice it belonged to.

"Uchiha."

"You're up early, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't sleep so. ."

"I noticed you came from that direction, had a date with Hinata?"

"What's it to you?"

"Could it be she's playing with us, Gaara?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She goes out with me, then with you, is that okay?"

"It's different."

"You think Hinata has feelings for you now?"

". . . . ."

"We're being played, it's as if she has us tied around her finger and we're just taking it"

"You don't actually like her, do you, Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked, it was true, he didn't actually have feelings for Hinata he just thought she was interesting and that it would be fun.

"It doesnt matter whether I have feelings for her or not , she just wants guys like us to hang around her."

Gaara sighed, he was done listening to his nonsense.

"Look Gaara, even if Hinata has any feelings for you I can assure you that she still has feelings for me too."

"How would you know if she had any feelings for you? I thought she was just playing with us"

"I know a fangirl when I see one."

"F*** you, Uchiha."

"How about I show you, I'll go to Hinatas place, I'll ask her out, and she'll say yes."

"I doubt it."

"You'll believe it when you see it . . .i'll meet you in your special meeting place."

"What-"

"You know which one I'm talking about, the one you think is so special, the one that only you and Hinata know about."

"How do you know about that?"

"It's not so special, everyone goes there. . .see you later."

Gaara scowled, would Hinata really accept his offer, he felt vulnerable at the moment, like anything could manipulate his thoughts but he couldn't let this get to him.

"I hope Sasuke is wrong. . ."

* * *

****Back to the present time****

***Sasuke's POV***

"Is this place special to you,Hinata?"

"Huh?"

"You just have this look on your face."

'_**I wonder if Gaara is still at the place I told him to be. . .heh, he's not there anymore, was he really that heartbroken that he left as soon I brought her here? So weak..'**_

"so yeah. . . this place has always been kind of special to me and Gaara."

"I see. ."

'_**Maybe Hinata does like Gaara. . .doesn't matter if Hinata brings up their past together now, I've already made my impact on Gaara, he still believs Hinata likes me –sigh- this wasn't my intention in the beginning but, it done. A better outcome than I expected.'**_

Sasuke smirked from the beginning he never had feelings for HInata but of course neither Hinata nor Gaara knew this, how would they have known. Who knows what Sasuke's real intention was at the beginning, maybe they would never know or maybe he would say one day.

"S-sasuke, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah why?"

"You kind of just keep chuckling and smiling to youself. . . kinda creepy."

"oh."

'**Im blowing my cool cover!'**

"We should go Hinata."

"But, we just got here?"

"Yeah, this place isn't as fun as I thought it would be. . .I'll walk you home."

"S-sure."

* * *

****Hinata's POV****

'_**Sasuke is so strange, suddenly asking me out then leaving so quickly I don't understand him. . .but I think I've realized one thing with my short time with him. . .I've really lost the feelings I had for Sasuke. . .when I'd walk with him before my heart would be so fast I couldn't hear my own thoughts, and I'd even had to remember how to walk or else I'd stumble but when I was walking to the forest with him all I could I could think of was. . what is Gaara doing?'**_

"Well, we're here, I'll see you at school."

"O-oh yeah, goodbye Sasuke."

"See you."

"Sasuke is stranger than I thought. . such a cool façade he would have."

Hinata shook any thought of Sasuke and went back towards her room after all they had only spent like an hour or two together, it was pretty pointless taking her all the way to the forest only to talk for a few minutes then bring her back.

"Hinata! Why must you always be gone?! Can you not see this pain I bear when you're absent?!"

"Please Neji, don't do this. . ."

"Don't do what? Love you?! Come here, give Neji a hug. C'mon bring it in."

"N-no, Neji just go back to sleep."

"Very well then." With that Neji went back to his room, everytime Neji made one of his weird scenes it always reminded her how weird Gaaras siblings were.

"Hehe, Gaara. . . I-I miss him." Hinata couldn't help but blush at her own comment, this is the first time she herself has accepted the feelings she had for Gaara. Now she couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

****Gaara's POV****

"Hey little bro, finally home! Did you go on a date with Hinata?! Did you!?"

"Shut up Kankuro."

"Are you mad, little bro?"

". . ."

Gaara didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, was this how it felt? A broken heart.

"Hey Temari, why was Gaara so mad?"

"My womanly instincts tell me he wasn't mad. . .sad maybe."

"Pft, womanly instincts? Wouldn't you have to me a woman first in order to have those?"

"Shut up Kankuro! This seems serious. . .Gaara genuinely looked down. . I wonder whats up."

'**I knew I should of left Sasuke and Hinata be since the beginning. . .of course she would only think of my as her friend. . .but I must be even more of ****an idiot to think she had feelings for me.'**

Gaara smirked as he let his head hang down. "Its time to get over her. . ."

* * *

**Okay, okay so sorry it was so short but I have to go to work like in 1 hour lol I am so late! Anyways sorry if it isn't what you expected I'll write more when I get back from work, until then I hope some of you enjoyed this anyways :D Until then bai bai! **

**P.s: sorry if there is a lot of grammatical and punctuation errors, I did NOT revise :P don't forget to comment , and thank you Ill appreciate it!**


End file.
